A Mothers Wish
by K.I.DofXstream
Summary: When Reba's best friend, Barbara Jean and Reba's ex-husband Brock reveal they are starting a family, the one thing Reba and Brock could never do, it forces something Reba thought she had locked away for ever, to rise to the surface. ;;'x
1. Can You Repeat That Please?

**Okay so this is my first Reba fan-fic ever, just to give you a quick rundown of the back-story which I will explain in the chapters but you know just encase.**

**Okay so basically Brock and Reba got married at 20 and 21, Brock being the older out of the two. They had a pretty happy marriage however, never had children and whenever the subject would come up Reba would shut down. Eventually Brock and Reba just fell out of love with each other as husband and wife and when Reba found out Brock had been cheating on her with Barbara Jean they got divorced. Over the years since the divorce Barbara Jean and Reba have grown a strange, close friendship (like in the show). After the divorce Reba's career took off and Brock got married to Barbara Jean.**

**However, when Reba's best friend, Barbara Jean and Reba's ex-husband Brock reveal they are starting a family, the one thing Reba and Brock could never do, it forces something Reba thought she had locked away for ever, to rise to the surface.**

_**"What happens if the one things you have ever wanted finally comes true, only it doesn't come true for you but your best friend and ex-husband?"**_

**Now like in all my stories I try to make sure I have plenty of twists and turns to take you all down, and I hope I don't disappoint with this. Right, so enough of my rambling on, I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think of it. ;;'x**

**A Mothers Wish**

**Chapter 1**

**"Can you repeat that please?"**

Have you ever been in a room, packed filled with people and yet all though you are talking or even smiling, you are completely alone? Reba Hart knew this feeling a little too well, despite being successful, beautiful and at least to the outside world, living the dream, no matter how hard she tried to give her life that meaning it was missing, it just seemed out of reach.

"Reba? Reba, are you okay?" One of Reba's guitarist asks, with a worried look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, damn Rob, I'm sorry. That is fine, do whatever you want with it, just let me know when to sing and I'm good." Reba responds trying her best to piece together a sentence that, she prayed made sense. Rob's eyes narrow as his confusion deepens but gives a nod, none the less.

"Sure thing Reba. See ya out there." He gives a warm smile before disappearing back in to the blur of the crowded room. Reba gives a faint wave and smile before she returned to starring out at nothing in front of her.

How had her life changed so much? Whoever would of thought, her life would of turned out this way, it was crazy. Not that Reba was complaining, she was on cloud nine and for the first time in 5 years since her divorce things finally seemed to be settling down and sorting themselves out.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice bellows as a tall, blonde woman, weaves her way through the crowded room to her best friends side. Reba couldn't help but smile as she saw Barbara Jean almost galloping towards her.

"Aren't ya'll supposed to say that when I can't see ya'll? I mean I don't about anyone else but you are pretty unmistakable Barbara Jean." Reba replies in her usual joking manner, that made Barbara Jean howl with a belly laugh.

"Oh Reba, you are too funny!" The blonde exclaims finally making it through the crowd and standing in front of her friend. Reba shrugs with a giggle and tilt of her head

"Well, I'm not the one in the clown shoes but hell, I'll take it as a compliment coming from you Barbara Jean!" Reba snaps back with wink as she greets BJ with a hug that she was more than grateful to not only give but receive.

Being on the road so much meant that moments like this were few and far between for Reba. Sure she had her road family and she loved them but that didn't mean she didn't miss her other friends and family as well.

"You know how do you always look so good Reba? 36 isn't it now?" BJ teases running a hand gently through Reba's red hair that was laying softly against the singers shoulders. Reba narrows her eyes and gives a swat to Barbara's shoulder.

"Yes, but if you don't mind I would like my age to remain something that only my driving licence, passport and police know." Reba reminds her as Barbara Jean's eyes grow wide and she taps the side of her nose.

"Gotcha red!" Barbara assures her friend, who she wrapped up in another hug. Reba wasn't overly tall and Barbara Jean towered above her as they embraced, something that Brock clearly found hysterical as he walked over to the two women in his life he had ever loved.

"It's like watching a blown up Barbie doll and Raggedy Ann doll in a love fest!" Brock quips removing his hands from his light blue jean pockets. Reba slowly turns her head to look at her ex husband and nods almost as if saying "well done"

"Well, if you don't wanna become stretch Armstrong, I suggest you shush!"

"Oh, come on Reba. We were married for 11 years, if you were gonna hurt me physically you would of done it when you had the chance."

"You mean, when I found you and Barbara Jean in our bed and just happened to have come back from bowling? From what I remember you ended up with extra ball, if ya catch my drift." Reba reminds her ex with a grin before all three of them let out a chuckle and said their hellos.

"So, what brings ya'll here?" Reba asks sweetly as she pours some water in to a glass for everyone and takes a sip of her own. Brock leans back in the leather sofa, wrapping his wife up in to his arms and kissing the side of her head. Barbara Jean, sinks in to Brock's body a little and grins towards Reba brightly.

"Well, actually Reba, we have some news. We were going to wait in till you got back but that's not for ages and I couldn't wait!"

"Not for ages? Barbara Jean, I'm coming home tonight… after the show? You know in a few hours? Was that really too long to wait?" Reba asks with a smile and Barbara Jean just brushes her hand through the air as if laughing Reba off.

"Oh Reba, you seriously do crack me up. But this is something that just can't wait." Barbara Jean explains as Reba sits forward a little in her chair.

"Wait a minuet if this is about you finally figuring out where the water goes when you take out the plug in the bath again…"

"No, Reba… we are having a baby!" BJ exclaims unable to contain her excitement any longer and jumps up to her feet, her eyes open wide along with her arms as she lets out a squeal of happiness. Reba falls silent and just stares at Barbara Jean and Brock, her heart sinking in her chest to the point she thought she may be sick.

A few tense seconds crawled by before Brock sat on the edge of his seat and leaned across to take Reba's hand.

"Reba, are you okay?" He asks worried by her reaction.

"Aren't you happy for us Reba?" BJ asks confused and scared at Reba's reaction, the last thing she had wanted to do was upset her.

"You.. You are having a baby?" Reba finally manages to croak out, her mouth suddenly becoming dry.

"Yes, we are. We just thought you should know.. We thought you would be happy for us Reba." Brock explains rising to his feet and holding his arm around BJ tightly seeing she was getting increasingly worried and upset. Reba lets out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in and gulps as she snaps out of her day dream.

"Oh, no.. I .. I mean of course I am, it's just a shock is all. I mean ya'll been together five years, why now?" Reba responds doing her best to keep herself from fainting as her stomach knotted up, this has caught her completely off guard and even if it hadn't it was never going to be easy for Reba to cope with.

"Well, it just kinda happened" Brock replies as Barbara Jean nods in agreement. Reba nods still shell shocked, she finally realises they were waiting for her to react properly so she paints on a grin.

"It is amazing news! I'm so happy for ya'll! Congratulations!" Reba beams as she pulls the two of them in to a hug, the second her face was out of their eye line tears filled her eyes but she fought them back.

Luckily before anything else could be said about it, Reba's stage manager called over to let her know she had to go and get ready for the show.

"Look um, I will talk to you guys after the show okay? I'm so happy for you!" Reba grins kissing the both of their cheeks and rushes off to get ready. As she walks through the hall her head was swimming with thoughts that were choking her. How could this be happening, of course she knew it might but now it was she truly had to face up to it. The reason her and Brock couldn't have children clearly wasn't him, it must have been her. That was why Reba has reacted like she had not because she didn't want Brock and Barbara Jean to have a family and be happy, of course she did she loved them both and just wanted the best for them. She just hadn't ever thought of the possibility it would happen and she would have to face up to the fact that she would never be a mother. Out of everything she had been through in her life, Brock cheating on her, the divorce and everything in-between this was the one thing that hurt her in a way she knew she would never be able to overcome, this pain wasn't going to ease or fade with time, it was here to stay.


	2. Pictures That Hide A Secret

_**I can't thank you both enough for taking the time to not only read my story but review as well. Reviews mean the world to me and really do keep me writing so thank you both so much for that! As for your questions**_

_**Well**_

_**On this being a Brock and Reba story, not so much. I am sorry if this disappoints anyone, well at least it isn't at the moment. I try and let my stories develop as I write them so you never know what might end up happening. I like to see where the story leads me and go with that, so if it ends up coming through naturally then I will most defiantly go with it.**_

_**As for Reba and Brock having fallen out of love, I think for now they are not in love with each other as husband and wife but I think they still love each other for the people that they are and the times that they shared and such.**_

_**I hope that answers any questions you have so far, if there is ever any questions you wanna ask please feel free and I'll do my best to answer them.**_

_**Anyway thank you again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I am just starting to get in to the real storyline of this story in the next few chapters as I do have many ideas for it so I hope you can stick with it and stick with me. Thank you once again and hopefully enjoy! ;;'x**_

**Chapter 2**

**"Pictures That Hide A Secret"**

That night after the show Reba finally returned home, after all of her success she still lived in the same house she had for years. The one that her and Brock moved to after a few years of marriage so they would have space for a family. They were both so in love and excited to start the next chapter of their lives together back then, maybe slightly foolish in the fact they just expected it to happen and of course when it didn't both were left heartbroken. As Reba walked in through the front door for the first time in 4 months, these memories were running rampant through her mind.

"Reba, are you okay? You have been really quiet the whole way home." Brock asks with concern as he lays a gentle hand on Reba's back. Reba gives a tender smile and nods as she is awoken from her daydream.

"I'm fine, just a bit drained I guess. Sorry, if I haven't been my usual self, especially after you came and surprised me at the show. I promise, once I get some sleep, I will be back to normal." Reba assures Brock, who just gave back a smile and nod.

"Well, don't be sorry. We understand, you work your butt off, you have every right to be tired." Barbara Jean assures Reba with a loving smile as she walks in to the house behind Brock. Reba nods with thanks for understanding and takes in a sigh of relief, glad to be home.

"We should let you get settled in and rest." Brock announces as he coxes Barbara Jean towards the front door to leave, seeing how tired Reba looked.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine once I get a coffee in me. Please stay, we can get take out and you guys can tell me all about the new house and.." Reba gulps a little bit mid sentence. "The baby." Reba pleads, deciding no matter how much she found this hard she had to try and be normal, after all it wasn't Barbara Jean or Brock's fault she felt the way she did and they shouldn't have to suffer or feel out of place.

"Are you sure Reba? We can do that anytime, we understand if you just wanna rest and get settled back home." Brock reminds his ex wife as Barbara Jean stands next to him taking off her jacket ready to settle in for a chat with her best friend. "Barbara Jean.." Brock says sternly with a frown and Barbara Jean just holds her arms up.

"What? She said she was fine, besides take out sounds a lot better then me going home and cooking." Barbara Jean says fighting her cause and Reba nods with a grin.

"Couldn't agree more and at least this way it gets Brock spending that money of his." Reba adds with a wink to Brock who's mouth falls open.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't think it was on me did ya Brock? Oh, no this is your treat.." Reba says with a grin as Barbara Jean wraps her arm around Reba's shoulders and they walk over to the sofa.

"I sure have missed you Reba."

"Yeah, me too" Brock mutters sarcastically as Reba looks over to him

"What was that Brock?"

"Oh, just agreeing with my wife… I have missed you too." He replies before muttering to himself "My wallet sure hasn't."

The three of them end up staying up late in to the night, chatting, drinking wine and eating some take out, just enjoying each others companies and exchanging stories. Barbara Jean and Brock end up staying over for the night in one of the spare bedrooms that for the most part was always empty.

Reba finally retires to her room, she smiles seeing her things just where she had left them, this was the best part of being home for her, being able to climb in to her own bed, surrounded by the things she had collected over her life. Reba gets a warm hot bath and reads a few chapters of a new book she had started on the tour but never managed to get past the first page.

Wrapping up in her fluffy, pink bathrobe Reba sits in front of her vanity dressing table and starts to brush her long red hair, just starring at her reflection. Reba starred in to her own eyes, wondering just what the future would hold for her, wondering about Brock and Barbara Jean and how the baby would be amazing for them. But as Reba starred at her reflection and brushed her hair, her head swimming with thoughts for the future, memories soon started to creep their way in. She tried her best to fight them but they were going no where. Reba slaps down her hair brush on to the desk with frustration and takes in a sharp breath annoyed with herself for allowing this memories to enter her mind.

Reba was strong, she always had been and she guessed she always would be, she wasn't sure when she became strong but she was glad she had because she knew without that inner strength she would never of been able to gotten on with her life after her divorce from Brock and dealing with the fact he had cheated. However all though this time was hard in her life, it wasn't the worst time she had been through, unfortunately for Reba, earlier in her life something much worse had accrued. Something that she had kept a secret from everyone in her life, including Brock, it was the only way she had been able to carry on, at least that is what she told herself to make her lie seem less like a lie.

As these memories became clearer the tears she has spent all night fighting finally fell, a sigh of relief un-knowingly escapes Reba's lungs as she wanders to her bed. Reba kneels in front of it and reaches underneath, picking up an old wooden box with a lock on the front and places it up on to the mattress. Was she really going to do this, open up this box and relive that pain she had for years buried and hidden from everyone? Before Reba could answer her own question, her body and instincts had taken over and the key, she kept on a chain under her shirt was in the lock and being turned.

Inside was a pile of letters and pictures, the letters had only ever been read once which was when she had first received them, after that they had been placed in to the box and she had never looked at them again. Instead when a new one would come she would read that and place it with the others, it hurt to much to look at them over and over again. The pictures however, they would come with each letter and Reba would pick one, her favourite and keep it with her in till the next letter and pictures would come and then she would upgrade her picture as it were. This was the first time Reba had allowed herself to truly look inside the box and remember, maybe it was a bad move, she didn't know but as she picked up last letter and read the first line she knew it was something she had been putting off for too long.

Reba ended up in her bed surrounded by years of letters and pictures in a pile around her, she read each one in the order they had came and relieved every emotion just like she had the first time. It wasn't long in till Reba was crying to the point she couldn't control it, sobbing would be more accurate, sobbing from the pain these memories were causing but also sobbing from the pain her guilt was causing.

Barbara Jean who had just woken up and gone to the bathroom, wanders past Reba's room and hears the faint sound of Reba's country voice murmuring as she cried. Barbara Jean had never heard Reba cry before but she knew what that sound was none the less, she slowly opens the door to Reba's bedroom and walks in. Seeing Reba in such a state takes Barbara Jean off guard, this normally strong, independent woman was crying, broken down, something BJ thought she would never see. Reba was crying so hard she didn't hear Barbara Jean walk in or the gasp BJ let out when she saw Reba in the state she was.

"Reba? Reba, what's wrong?" Barbara Jean asks as she rushes to Reba's side, quickly pulling Reba in to her arms and rocking her in a soothing manner. Reba would have normally smacked Barbara Jean away faster then a sneeze but for some reason, she just couldn't. Reba found herself accepting the gesture and even returning it. "Oh Reba, it's okay, I'm here." Barbara Jean says softly doing her best to be a good friend and let Reba know that she wasn't going anywhere. Reba fought with herself not to cry but it was too late the tears were in full force and all she could do was cuddle in to BJ needing the comfort more than you could imagine.

Barbara Jean stays silent, what could she say, all she could do was be there for Reba and let her get this out, as clearly she needed too. After a few minuets Reba began to calm and her breathing started to level out when she felt Barbara Jean shift and pick up one of the pictures. Reba instantly pulls out and takes the picture of BJ's hand, protective of it almost as she clutches it to her chest.

"Please, don't touch those." Reba croaks her hand clamped around the photo as her body shudders. Barbara Jean shift back a little and nods.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Reba."

"No.. no it's not your fault. It's just.. I don't want anyone touching these." Reba reveals as fears start to make her panic. "Barbara Jean isn't going to let this go, the truth is going to come out, but it can't it just cant!" Reba thought in her head as she gulps deeply doing her best to suppress her fear. Barbara Jean slowly picks up another picture as a frown deepens on her face, starring back at her was a teenage girl, a beautiful teenage girl all Barbara Jean could do was stare in shock. "Barbara Jean, I said don't touch them!" Reba snaps grabbing the picture from Barbara's hand in pure panic.

"Reba, who is she? Who is this girl, why do you have pictures of her.. What are these letters? Why are you crying?" Barbara Jean asks in nothing less then a ramble. Reba shakes her head shaking from head to toe as she closes her eyes, turning her back on Barbara Jean and trying to pull herself together.

"Just.. Just… just get out Barbara Jean! She has nothing to do with you!" Reba screams in rage that was more from fear then it was from actual anger. Barbara Jean shakes her head sensing that this wasn't something she could just walk away from.

"Reba?" BJ whispers doing her best to encourage Reba to open up.

"Fine! She's my daughter, okay? Now, get out!" Reba snaps at the top of her voice just as the bedroom light switches on and Brock walks inside the room.


	3. Revealing The Truth

_**I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you too you both again, I can not tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Knowing people are reading and hopefully enjoying this story, keeps me writing. I am enjoying writing this, hopefully as much as you are reading it and a large part of that is thanks to the feedback. I hope this next chapter is just as enjoyable for you all and you get some of the answers that you are looking for. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Also a thank you to anyone who is reading this story as well, I do write it for that of course so I just hope you are enjoying it as well as the people who review. Anyway enough of me, here is the next chapter ;;'x**_

**Chapter 3**

**"Revealing The Truth"**

Reba takes in a shaky breath and feels a sob rising up in her chest, this couldn't be happening. In an attempt to stop the tears that were brimming in her eyes from falling, Reba closes them tightly as she bites down on her bottom lip. Brock looks at Reba with tired eyes that were getting adjusted to the light, he wasn't quite sure if he had heard right, or at this point if he was even awake. He wanted to speak but just couldn't find the words to string together. Barbara Jean's mouth had fallen to her lap, her eyes were beyond wide as she slowly turns her head towards Brock.

"Did… did you know about this?" Barbara Jean stutters with shock as Brock runs a hand up to his head and through his dark blonde hair and gives out an unbelieving laugh.

"Yes, Barbara Jean, I knew that is why I look like I've just seen a ghost." Brock sarcastically snipes in reply all sorts running through his head.

"Brock.." Barbara Jean frowns deeply at his comment. "Why didn't you tell me?" Reba just pulls her hands up to her face shaking her head in disbelief she cared deeply for Barbara Jean but sometimes she just wanted to slap her and bring her back to earth.

"No, Barbara Jean, I was being sarcastic okay. I didn't know, I'm still not sure I really do." Brock corrects his wife, turning his attention to Reba who was shaking her head in disbelief. "Reba… what are you talking about, your daughter?" Brock asks trying his best to keep calm, even in all the years him and Reba were together he had never seen her in a state like this. Reba's head didn't stop shaking her head, she was in completely shock and panic. Barbara Jean leans towards her slightly and reaches out her hand.

"Reba It's okay it's us." Barbara Jean assures her but as her hand makes contact with Reba's shoulder, Reba shrugs it off and opens her eyes doing all she can to not let the tears fall.

"I thought I asked you to leave, now I know you don't normally listen when it tell you that but this time I mean it! LEAVE!" Reba snaps her emotions having completely overwhelmed her. Barbara Jean jumps slightly but stands her ground and shakes her head determined she wasn't leaving. "BARBARA JEAN I SAID LEAVE!" Reba shouts with all the emotion that was running through her body coming to the fore front.

"Reba! Calm down, getting like this isn't going to help anyone." Brock says doing his best to defend his wife but also calm down a clearly irritated Reba. Reba's fierce blue eyes look from BJ, right to Brock and Reba shakes her head.

"Just leave me alone." Reba orders before storming in the adjoining bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her immediately locking it.

Barbara Jean lets out a breath as she looks to Brock, she turns her attention to one of the pictures on the bed and smiles at the beautiful girl looking back at her.

"Brock, what do we do?"

"I.. I don't know, we can't leave her like this though… I know that much." Brock replies wandering towards the bed and looking over BJ's shoulder at the picture, he feels a sharp breath enter his lungs and a smile covers his face. "Oh, she is Reba's alright." he continues and Barbara Jean frowns.

"But she has brown hair?" Brock just turns his head towards BJ in disbelief.

"Just because Reba has red hair doesn't mean her daughter will as well… I mean.." He stops when he realises that he was flogging a dead horse with explaining. "Look, she is okay just look at her. She has Reba's smile and her eyes."

"Ah.. No her eyes are brown, trust me I have looked in to Reba's eyes enough to know hers are blue." Barbara Jean protests and Brock again is left in disbelief. He goes to speak

"I meant they are exactly the same shape as… you know what don't worry about it." He just shakes his head. "Just trust me Barbara Jean."

"Okay, well if that is true, who is the father? Where is she, why isn't she with Reba?" Barbara Jean asks in a fire of questions that Brock had to admit he was interested in finding out the answers to.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Reba was sat on the floor curled up next to the bathtub, her arm draped over the side as she looks at the two pictures she took from Barbara Jean before in her hand. Her little girl, so beautiful and perfect and the only way she had seen her grow up was through pictures sent in letters. What kind of a mother was she, she didn't deserve to call herself that not after everything but she was, she was her mother.

After cleaning up her face and taking in a deep breath, not to mention re-building her tough exterior and defences, Reba opens up the bathroom door and walks out to Barbara Jean and Brock, who was sat on the bed. She goes to speak but can't instead she walks over to the bar in her room and pours herself a stiff drinking. Taking in a breath she slowly swirls around the liquid in the bottom of her glass as she stares down at it hoping it would suck her away from what was turning in to a nightmare.

"Okay.. She is my daughter and her name is Jessica, she is nineteen now." Reba reveals for the first time to anyone, as she speaks she feels the tears glazing over her eyes once again. "I was sixteen when I fell pregnant and seventeen when I gave birth to her. You know my dad Brock, he uh, well he wasn't pleased to say the least." She continues fighting everything in her body that was telling her to break down. Brock listens intently but feels rage rising up inside him.

"Sixteen? Me and you went out when we were sixteen Reba." Brock reminds her as Reba just looks down at her feet and gives a faint nod as Barbara Jean gasps in shock and confusion. Reba bites on her lip and looks up at Brock the tears tinkering over the brim of her eyes.

"Yes… but we broke up when you moved away. I tried to get in contact with you again but when daddy found out he may as well of locked me up in a room for nine months." Reba reveals as it slowly starts to sink in to Barbara Jean just what this meant.

"Wait? Are you saying, she's Brocks?" Barbara Jean screams as Brock damn near falls clean off of his feet, he wanted to speak so badly but he just couldn't the words got stuck in his throat. Reba turns to Barbara Jean and sniffles back the tears that were now falling freely.

"I.. I'm telling you I don't know." Reba reveals feeling disgusted with herself as the words leave her mouth and Brock turns round to face her finally finding his voice.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know Reba?" Brock shouts his voice piercing through Reba's ears and send a pain straight to her heart.

"Because.. Because…. I.."

"Because you are no better than me, right Reba? You gave me such a hard time for cheating with Brock on you and the whole time you cheated on him years ago and had a child that you haven't even told him about even when you were married because you aren't sure if he is the father or not because you SLEPT AROUND!" Barbara Jean interjects with fury to her voice but Reba just becomes infuriated and slaps Barbara Jean clean around the mouth with all the strength she had.

"I have never cheated on anyone Barbara Jean!" Reba affirms as her hand stings from the contact with Barbara Jean's cheek. Barbara Jean's face flies to one side and her hand grasps at her face in pain, a mark already forming on her skin. Brock just gulps and separates the two women, looking to BJ's cheek with concern.

"Reba, calm down!" He orders as he gets BJ to move her hand away so he can check the mark, that was showing up nicely. Reba was shaking from head to toe, she closes her eyes for a second as she speaks in a whisper.

"I'm… I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that." Barbara Jean doesn't respond but Brock slowly turns to face his ex wife with a desperate glare in his eyes.

"Okay, if you didn't cheat on my how come you don't know if I am the father for sure or not?" Brock asks desperate to know the answer as his mind was going in to overdrive. Reba holds her arms around her self and turns her back on both Brock and BJ, shaking her head refusing to answer him. Brock snaps and grabs her arm tightly, spinning her around to face him. "Answer me Reba!" Brock screams directly in to her face, his emotions taking over, all he wanted was an answer. Reba couldn't take it anymore and her eyes flung open as wet tears escaped from her eyes and she looked fiercely to Brock and Barbara Jean.

"Because I was RAPED okay?" Reba blurts out as her emotions just completely take her over and the room once again falls silent as Reba falls to her knees and shakes uncontrollably as she picks up the pictures of her baby girl and tries to place them back in to the box.

Brock and Barbara Jean are both stunned and feel beyond guilty and devastated for Reba, Brock gets up and walks over to Reba on the floor, he kneels beside her and takes her hand in his. Reba slowly looks up from the box and in to Brock's eyes, he gives her a soft smile that warms her heart and he gently leans in and rubs her cheek clean of tears.

"Come on, lets go and get a cup of coffee and talk, okay?" Brocks suggests with a tender, reassuring smile to his ex-wife who he could see was close to falling apart for good. Reba couldn't speak, all she could do was nod as Brock guides her back to her feet. Barbara Jean looks to Reba and Brock and just gulps, shock and guilt completely overwhelming her. She knew there was nothing she could say that could make up for what she had said and done, this was between her and Brock and for once Barbara Jean took the hint that they needed to be alone.

"I'll um, tidy up everything up here. Let you two talk." Brock nods in agreement to Barbara Jean's suggestion and heads downstairs with Reba.


	4. Daddy's Are Supposed To Keep You Safe

_**I can not thank the three of you enough for the updates, I truly am so grateful to everyone who reads my story but also those who take the time to respond with reviews. Knowing what you are all thinking about it really helps me keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and it gives you some more answers or at least a little bit more of an in-depth answer to some earlier questions. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! ;;'x**_

**Chapter 4**

**"Daddy's Are Supposed To Keep You Safe"**

Once downstairs Brock sits Reba on the sofa, wrapping a cover around her shoulders as she was still shaking and goes and makes some coffee for them both. Coming back in to the living room, he hands Reba the cup of coffee and sits beside her taking a sip of his own coffee before gently rubbing Reba's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, you know that you had to tell us like that or at all really." Brock reveals and Reba gives a nod doing her best to get herself back together.

"Thank you but I should of told you about Jessica a long time ago, I guess it hurt to much to speak about." Reba informs him hating every word as she said it wishing it wasn't true but knowing the truth had to come out, it wasn't fair to keep this a secret any longer.

"But why didn't you tell me when we got married?" Brock asks needing to get some sort of an answer.

"I thought about it, a lot I even tried a few times but then I just thought how can I tell you that I had a baby but I can't be sure if it's yours. That would of ripped you apart and on top of that I had never spoken to anyone about Jessica since the day she was born, it just hurt way to much. I hated and I hate myself for letting her go, for not fighting more for her, for being scared and letting my dad control what I did. He forced me to give her away but… I should of done something…" Reba answers as the tears stream across her cheeks. Brock just pulls her in to a hug and lets her cry against his shoulder.

"Reba what happened?" He asks needing to know as much as he thought she needed to tell the story.

"Well, daddy found out I was pregnant and he lost it. He got so mad, called me a slut and everything else you can imagine. I broke down and I told him about…" Reba stops mid-sentence and calms herself with a deep breath. "Well you know but he just shouted more. Told me that just meant I had to get rid of her even more, she could be a rapists child, she was nothing, lower then nothing and he wasn't going to allow his daughter to bring up something so disgusting." Reba laughs at how ridiculous and painful those words had sounded all those years before and still did now. "I begged him, I actually begged him to not do it, to let me be her mum but.. He said it was for the best, I was so scared but I was determined he wasn't going to make me give away my baby." Reba continues the fire in her eyes as she talked about it. "So I packed a bag, stole some money from his tin and left. I got to the nearest motel and my water broke… the hospital rang him and next thing I know I'm in labour and he is screaming at me that I have to get her adopted, that if I didn't me and her would be disowned and I would never make it on my own with her. He broke me down Brock, convinced me that I was no good, just a child, that I would end up hating her, that she would be better without me." Reba adds finding each word harder to say but then a small smile cracks on her face as she remembers the next moment. "Then after 36 hours 23 minuets of labour there she was, my little girl, oh she was beautiful Brock." Reba gazes in to Brock's eyes, a tear rolling across her cheek as the memory fills her mind. "You know she cried in till the second they placed her in my arms and then she stopped, just dead. Her eyes were so wide she just looked up at me and it was a feeling I can't explain but the love I felt for her it… it was something that can't be matched. It sounds stupid now but, when she looked at me it was like she knew who I was, she knew I was her mommy and I was supposed to make everything alright. I was supposed to keep her safe.." Reba laughs sarcastically at the thought. "Daddy walked in and looked at her and I was praying he would change hiss mind when he saw her but all he did was spit on the floor." Reba feels the tear in her heart rip fresh at the memory. "He told me that if I was going to be so stupid as to keep her, he was gonna chuck me out, no money, no where to live, nothing. I told him I didn't care I was going to do this, she was my daughter, I wasn't about to give her to someone else. Daddy just laughed at me, he got that look in his eyes and leaned in real close to me, right near her little head and whispered. "If you keep her, I will find you and that no good rapists baby and I'll kill her in front of you." He said it so coldly Brock, with such hatred." Reba chokes on her tears as a sob wells up in her throat. "She started to cry like she knew what he was saying, I knew then I had to give her away, I had to keep her safe. He was serious Brock…" Reba takes in a breath and gulps back her emotions. "So with in the next hour daddy had it all sorted, I didn't put her down once, just cuddled her and took in every detail of her little face, her fingers.. Her toes.. Everything. Then I.. I had to sign the papers, I just closed my eyes and scribbled, in the back of my head still praying he would change his mind. But you know what the hardest thing to do was?" Reba asks the tears fighting to fall but Reba was being strong and not letting them. Brock just shakes his head unable to say a word, I mean what could he possibly say? "The hardest thing I have ever done in my life, was pass her to somebody else. She screamed this scream, It was like she was being tortured, she looked at me with those eyes it was like she was begging me not to do it and all I could do was look in her eyes and mouth "I love you baby girl.. Mommy will always love you" Over and over again in till she was out of sight and even then I could still hear her screaming." Reba lets out a deepened breath and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Then daddy walked in like nothing had happened, he just grinned at me and patted my back and said. "You did good kid.."" Reba laughs. "You did good kid." Reba laughs as she starts to cry. "You did good?… I did good." Reba starts to ramble as she breaks down and sobs against Brock's shoulder.

Brock was in in a trance, his arms wrap tightly around Reba, as he does his best to comfort her but he knows deep down no matter what he says or does he couldn't make this all better.

"I can't believe your father would do something like that to you Reba. Why was he so convinced she wasn't mine?" Brock finally manages to ask, just wondering out loud after the story he had heard. Reba lifts her head from Brock's chest, his shirt now damp with her tears.

"I don't know, to make what he was making me do have some kind of messed up reason, instead of just being down to him, being selfish and well I don't know a word that can describe him. All I know was he was using the fact that her father could be… well not you to try and make himself feel less guilty about what he was making me do. It was one of the only arguments he could use, he knew it would get to me and I guess it did somewhat. But like you I don't know how my daddy, the one man in my life who is supposed to keep me safe could do something like this not only to me but to his grandbaby as well. I still find it hard to believe. Sometimes I wake up and for a second, just a second it's like it never happened and then it hits me… it did." Reba replies as Brock reaches over and hands her a tissue, she takes it and thanks him with a nod before using it to wipe her nose.

"So, what happened, I mean what about the letters?" Brocks asks in an attempt to move the conversation on to something he was praying that was a little less painful for Reba.

"Well, Jessica was adopted but the woman who adopted her, with her husband, found me and well we started writing to each other and then every year on Jessica's birthday she would write to me and send me pictures of her. She'd tell me everything that had happened in the previous year and just silly things I guess. Her husband never knew, it was just between me and her, but last year they stopped, broke my heart when that latter didn't come. But I guess I should be grateful I mean, how many people does that happen to? For eighteen years, it was like I was apart of her life, even if it was just through letters." Reba explains as Brock listens and just nods running his hand gently over Reba's shaking spine and lifts up the mug to her mouth to get her to take a sip as she clearly needed a drink.

"Well at least she got adopted by someone nice, she must have been to write to you and everything." Brock suggests and Reba nods in agreement as she swallows down the warm coffee that was rather soothing.

"You're right, they even kept her name Jessica, like I asked when I signed the papers. They live in England now, well at least they did in the last letter I got… London, London England." Reba says with a smile. "My little girl in England, crazy." She adds and Brock nods in agreement, all he could think was

"She could be mine too." He was praying if he was honest that she was, for a few reasons but mainly because then it would mean that him and Reba did have a child together, just not when they had been trying too and it meant that he hadn't let her down. Reba wipes her cheeks and lets out a breath

"I just hope she is okay, every since that letter didn't turn up, I have been worrying, wondering… praying. I even thought about going out there, finding her just to make sure she was okay. How crazy does that make me?" Reba reveals the skin underneath her eyes now red and sore from all the crying she had been doing.

"I don't think that's crazy, I think it sounds like a good idea if you ask me." He half jokes and smiles as Reba catches his gaze with her own.

"You think so? I mean.. Do you think I should?" Reba asks with an impatience that was her all over. Brock's mouth opens from shock not thinking for a second she had been serious, he mentally kicks himself for not realising at the end of the day this was Reba, of course she was being serious about it.

"What? Reba, are you serious? What you're just gonna get on a plane and head to England, praying you'll just bump into her?" Brock asks with confusion and all though it sounded crazy there was a part of him that thought it was at the least an option. Reba sighs as some realisation hits home, she sips some coffee and just nods.

"I know it's crazy but I just feel like I have already missed so much and I can't stop being worried. Her mom, she never.. Her adoptive mom never missed a letter, why now. I should of done something when it first happened but I tried to tell myself it was just the mail or weather or something…" Reba starts to admit her emotions becoming clear again as Barbara Jean walks down the stairs and gives a smile at both Brock and Reba. Brock nods to his wife and stands up.

"I'll get you a coffee." He says before disappearing in to the kitchen, Barbara Jean takes his place on the sofa and looks to Reba.

"I know this is none of my business and if you want to, tell me to sling my hook but.. She's your daughter and if you think something is wrong or she could be in danger and you have a way of getting to her, no matter how small it might be, I say take it. I'll support you all the way Reba, I promise." Barbara Jean says with a sweet, honesty that Reba finds warms her heart when it was feeling it's most alone. In that second Reba made a decision no matter how crazy it seemed to anyone else, she was going to England and she was going to find her daughter, or at least try.


	5. A Last Goodbye, First Time Hello Part 1

**_Okay, so this next chapter is going to be in two parts because it ended up being a lot longer then i first planned and it just made more sense to keep it in the same chapter then start another one. So once again i just want to say a huge thank you to everyone reading this fanfic and a special thank you to everyone who is taking the time to review and let me know what you are thinking of it. It means the world to me and keeps me writing so again THANKS! I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think ;;'x_**

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

**"A Last Goodbye, First Time Hello"**

The airport was filled full of people as you would expect an airport to be but for some reason for Reba everyone just disappeared into the background. Her hand was gripped tightly around the handle of her case as she dragged it behind her. Brock was stood next to her, still trying to get his head around the fact that he was actually here and doing this, It was crazy but at the same time felt like the right thing to do.

"Reba, I know we have just been on a plane for nine hours and everything but why are you practically running?" Brock asks doing his best to keep up with his ex wife as she damn near power walks through Gatwick London airport.

"Brock, we don't have time to mess about okay? Lets just get are cases to the hotel and then go to the address." Reba pretty much orders she was in complete auto-pilot mode and Brock knew better than to argue, so he just nods in agreement and follows the fiery red head to a waiting taxi.

Reba was silent as the taxi set off through the busy London streets, the whole feel of England was different from America but especially London, there is something about it that you can't explain but you most definitely feel. Reba's head was laid against the window of the taxi as her eyes stare out aimlessly to the hustling and bustling sights surrounding her, all she could think about was that she could be just minuets away from finally meeting her daughter.

After getting checked in to the hotel and after Brock rang Barbara Jean quickly just to let her know that had arrived safely, both him and Reba were back in a London black cab and on the way to the address Reba had from the letters she used to receive and send to Jessica's adopted mom. As they step out of taxi, they both notice a lot of cars around one of the larger houses on the street and give a frown to one another. Reba steps forward and takes a stranger to the side.

"Excuse me, I hate to be so rude but I was wondering is this the Lucker house?" Reba asks trying her best not to sound pushy even though in her head she was screaming for the person to get a move on and answer her.

"Oh, yes but they have left, I'm afraid, they are at the church already. Do you need the address?" The stranger asks with a smile, it was then Reba noticed that the woman in front of her and everyone around her was in black.

"Um, the address for the church?" Reba stutters the panic written all over her face, the woman nods.

"Yes, for the service.. For Jason.." The woman informs her with a slight frown but Reba nods fast with relief.

"Oh, I see, um thank you, the address would be a great help." The woman nods and writes it down for them on a napkin before returning to her own family to make their way to the church themselves.

Reba walks towards Brock who was chatting with the taxi driver and feels as though all of the wind had been sucked out of her.

"We have to go to a church, Jason, her adopted father is dead, … I think…" Reba stammers out starring out a little bit and Brock frowns in shock and confusion as Reba jumps in to the back of the taxi yet again.

"Reba, what do you mean you think?" Brock asks as he joins her in the taxi and watches as she passes the driver the address for the church and then turns and explains what was said between her and the woman for Brock to be caught up to speed.

It was a cold, bitter day, fog covered over the top of the dewy grass of the church yard. There was a horse drawn carriage outside the gates, the coffin was covered with hundreds of flowers all with their own little note. On the left hand side Brock's eyes were soon fixed on the large flower letters that spelt out "Daddy". His eyes were welling with tears but he fights them back as he pays the taxi driver for the ride and gets out taking Reba's hand and helping her out as well. There was a large crowd of people with in the church yard, chattering among themselves, all dressed smartly in black, with sombre faces.

Then stood right near the church door was a tall, teenage girl, her long brown hair was down and straight, she had it pulled back slightly and clipped with a black rose. She looked beyond smart and instantly took both Brock and Reba's breath away, this was her, it was obvious from the pictures and just her all around presence. She seemed so grown up, independent, it scared Reba to the core. All these years she had been imaging this little girl, a child who would need her and instead here was this well together, smart, young woman. Here she was stood greeting people, dressed in a long black coat that was cut perfectly to her figure that was curvy, not fat not thin. Reba couldn't take her eyes from her, she watches as Jessica shows people in to the church and just makes idle chat.

Brock reaches over and takes Reba's hand as it lays at her waist side and gives it a gentle squeeze. Reba gets woken from her daydream and turns to Brock and takes in a huge breath as she grips back against Brock's hand.

"This is crazy, isn't it? We shouldn't be here, she is burying her father." Brock says finding each word hard to say.

"Let's just go and wait in till after the service and see what happens." Reba suggests not wanting to just leave but also getting where Brock was coming from all the same.

The church yard soon started to empty as people made their way in to the church, Reba sees Jessica stood alone and takes in a deep breath, her hand was still clasped in Brock's but she tugged away and made her way over to Jessica. The wind was starting to pick up as Reba walked closer and her eyes finally became locked in a gaze with Jessica's, it only lasted for a split second but it was enough to make Reba's heart jump in to her mouth. The next thing Reba knew Jessica was taking a step towards her.

"Hi, thank ya'll for coming. My daddy would of loved to have seen so many people fussing about only him." The young girl jokes, her eyes were a golden brown but they were the same shape as Reba's large and wide and just sparkled with beauty. Reba felt her stomach flip as she hears Jessica's voice, she had an accent, partly English but there was a clear Country twang to it. Brock could sense that Reba was in way to much shock to speak so he knew he had to step up.

"You are more than welcome. If there is anything we can do, please let us know." Brock says trying his best to find the words that fit the best. Jessica's face lit up when she heard his accent.

"Oh my god, ya'll not from here are ya? Sorry, don't get me wrong everyone here is lovely but I miss home and it is just really nice to not be the only one talking like I do." Jessica says with a giggle to her voice that made both Reba and Brock grin.

"Well, um you don't have to worry about that with us here." Reba says smiling brightly as Jessica nods.

"Well that's good to know. I should let ya'll get seated, it's pretty packed in there." Jessica says keeping her guard up as she does. Reba takes in a breath and stops herself for a second.

"Um, thank you but uh I was more of a friend of your mother, is she around at all, we would like to pay our respects to her as well. If that is okay of course." Reba asks doing her best not to sound pushy or stupid. Jessica's face falls a little when her mother was mentioned but she takes in a deep breath and just nods.

"Uh, I'm guessing ya'll don't know but um well my mom she died… uh 6 months ago actually. I'm sorry to have to tell you that…" Jessica reveals trying her best to keep her emotions together and under check. Brock lets out an audible gasp at the news as Reba's mother instincts jump to the forefront.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. I didn't know.. .. Me and you mom, we spoke through letters actually and this year I .. I didn't get one and I.. I wondered what happened… I.. I am so sorry. Can I ask what happened?" Reba almost rambles needing to know the answers, Brock grips her hand as if to tell her to lay off but it was too late. Jessica takes in a hurt breath and just nods.

"Um, well momma, got cancer when I was thirteen, so daddy said we should move out here and be close to the only family either of them had, my momma's mom. A year later my momma's mom died. So then it was just me, momma and daddy." Jessica laughs finding the pain was starting to show and trying to brush it off. "Anyway um, momma fought it and uh the last few years she just went downhill and then um six months ago, she passed away. But you know she is out of any pain now so, I have to be positive about that at least." Jessica continues as Reba and Brock each feel like they have punched in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, sounds like you have been through a hell of a few years." Reba says not knowing what else she could possibly say. Jessica just nods rubbing her cold hands together in front of her as the bitter wind started to pick up even more. "So, um who are you living with now? You're not on your own are ya?" Reba asks with a desperate tone to her voice and Jessica goes to speak when a leather glove covered hand reaches on to the young girls shoulder.

"Jessica, we are about to start, you should come and sit with me." The blonde haired woman orders with a coldness to her voice that made Reba and Brock both frown.

"I'll be right there Tanya." Jessica replies trying her best to keep her voice from snapping.

"I said now and I told you, call me mum!" The English woman with long blonde hair and extensions snarls before turning to Reba and Brock. "Thank you both for coming, I'm Tanya.. Tanya Lucker, Jason's …" She fakes back a sob as her eyes fill with crocodile tears and Jessica rolls her eyes. "Widow. Excuse me." She holds a lace handkerchief to her nose and rushes in to the church. Jessica just takes in a deep breath

"Ya'll have to excuse my step- mother, she uh doesn't do subtle all that well. I uh, I should go but please do stay. Be nice to actually have some people here I want…" Jessica reveals as she straightens her coat to reveal a silver locket hanging down from around her neck. Reba fights the urge to cry but nods and reaches for the young girls shaking hand.

"Of course we will, maybe afterwards we can talk a little more." Reba offers and Jessica nods in agreement before taking in a breath and walking in to the church.


	6. A Last Goodbye, First Time Hello Part 2

_**Just wanted to say a huge thank you to those who are reading this and also reviewing as it really does keep me motivated as after all i do write for you so to know what you think makes it all worth while. I hope you enjoy this next part of this chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the support everyone much love ;;'x**_

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

**"A Last Goodbye, First Time Hello"**

The ceremony was hard for Jessica as all that kept coming back to her were memories of doing this six months before but for her mom. Sitting in this exact same pew, her daddy beside her cold and withdrawn as she starred at her mothers coffin, begging god to reverse his decision to take her away. Jessica could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the memories started to choke her, she takes in a deep breath and forces the lump in her throat back down, she couldn't afford to fall apart, she had to be strong. The coffin was soon taken out to the graveside, the whole freshly dug, the bitter air biting at everyone as they gathered around the hole. Jessica bites on her bottom lip to the point she could taste blood to stop herself from crying as she watches her daddy's coffin being lowered in to the ground. Jessica is given the dirt first and she takes in a deep, heavy breath as she reaches out and lets it slip from her hand.

"Bye dad." She whispers with very little emotion in her voice, Tanya was next and damn near shoves Jessica out of the way to get to her place at front and centre of attention. Jessica falls back in to the crowd, unable to take much more of her step mothers dramatics.

"Ohh, Jason! Why, why did you leave me? It's so unfair, I'm all alone now!" Tanya howls as she falls to her knees at the graveside, clutching the rose to her chest as she sobs and waits for everyone to rush to her side and give her pity and sympathy. Jessica laughs in frustration and wipes away the blood lingering on her lip from where she was biting down so hard with her hand and briskly walks down the graveyard to her mothers gravestone.

Reba and Brock were watching from a far tying their hardest to not get involved, after all it wasn't their place but Reba especially wanted nothing more than to go and pull Jessica in to her arms. Brock watches as the crowd starts to dis-burst, Tanya was basically pretending to faint as two strong, men carried her back to the car, it was like no one there noticed that Jessica even existed.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her? I'll stay here, I think it would come better from you. " Brock suggests seeing how desperately Reba wanted to go but also how desperately Jessica needed some comfort. Reba looks to him and gives him a thankful nod before slowly making her way towards Jessica.

Jessica was knelt in front of the gravestone, it was spotless and covered with fresh flowers, Jessica had done her best to make sure that her mothers memory was kept in the best shape possible. Reba wraps herself up in her coat as the wind, howled harder and the bite of the coldness settled in. Jessica hears her footsteps and slowly looks up, she gives a warm smile seeing it was this red headed woman from before.

"Just thought I should, come and make sure she was okay." Jessica explains running her hand over the marble gravestone. "Veronica Ann Lucker Beloved Wife, Daughter and Mother Always Loved and Forever Missed." Was what it read and each word sent a chill down Reba's spine as she read it.

"Do you keep it in such good condition?" Reba asks as she kneels down beside the young girl.

"Yeah, daddy uh.. Well he sure wasn't going to do it and there was no one else. Besides I like too, it's wired but when I'm here it's like I'm close to her again." Jessica replies with a shrug.

"I bet you miss her." Reba says straightening out some flowers near her side of the gravestone. Jessica just nods tearfully as her body trembles and she fights a sob from escaping. "Hey, it's okay to be upset." Reba says as she gently places her hand on to of Jessica's and gives it a gentle rub. Jessica looks down at their hands and then up to Reba's eyes and nods as the tears just fill her eyes more.

"I know, I'm okay, thank you though."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime." Reba assures her and looks over to Tanya who was still milking the attention. "So uh how long were your dad and her married for?" Reba asks trying to change the subject a little as she could tell Jessica was upset. Jessica reaches up and wipes her wet cheeks with her hands and sniffles a little trying to regain her composer.

"Um.. 4 months, he married her 2 months after mom died… on my birthday." Jessica laughs sarcastically as a defence for how much just saying it hurt. Reba's mouth falls open but she nods. "Yeah, my daddy uh, he wasn't the sentimental type." Jessica continues. "You know when mom died I thought it would bring me and him closer but it just shut him off even more. Well, at least to me anyway…"

"I'm sure he loved you very much, sweetheart" Reba assures her but Jessica laughs at the idea.

"No, no my daddy didn't love me. He loved that I made mom happy, you see she couldn't have children of her own so they adopted me. Daddy would of done anything to make her happy, he did.. He had a kid and he .. He was as far away from fatherly as you can get. The whole time mom was alive it didn't matter, cause I had her, I didn't need a dad but.. When she died.. Everything changed." Jessica reveals as Reba just listens intently. "But now, he's gone too, just like everyone else in my life." She laughs "Oh no, I have my step-mother, she'll look after me." She laughs again this time louder with more hurt. "She's already told me as soon as the will is finalised I'm out, I can go back home to Texas or wherever it is I come from." Jessica just lets out a deepened sigh. "I'm sorry, you don't wanna be hearing all this. Just ignore me…"

"No, no it's fine. You carry on, you clearly need to get it off your chest honey." Reba says encouraging to carry on. Jessica just gives a thankful smile and pulls herself up to her feet.

"Do you fancy a drink?" Jessica asks with a raised eyebrow and grin on her face that Reba recognised as one she would give herself.

"I would love that" Reba replies as Jess holds out her hand to her and helps her to her feet and the two walk over to Brock.

"You fancy coming for a drink as well?" Jessica offers and he gives a tender smile but shakes his head.

"Thank you but I think I should be heading back to the hotel, maybe another time though. IT was lovely meeting you Jessica, I'm just sorry about the circumstances." Brock says sweetly and Jessica nods.

"You too and thank you, that means a lot. See ya." Jessica smiles before heading to her car with Reba and they head to the nearest pub.

Once at the pub and sat down at the corner table, Reba unbuttons her coat and slips it off, placing it on the back of her chair. Jessica comes over with two drinks and places then down on the table before removing her coat and doing the same, to reveal a black jumper and white shirt. She sits down and takes a sip of her drink with a satisfied sigh as it slides down the back of her throat.

"You know the best part about living in the U.K? Being able to legally drink at 18." Jessica giggles as she lets out a heavy breath. "So, tell me what brings you to London?"

"Oh, um well actually uh, it's kind of complicated but um needless to say I'm kind of looking for someone." Reba replies trying her best to keep her composure, Jess nods sweetly.

"I understand, I hope you find them."

"Thank you. So, um do you know what you are going to do now?" Reba asks as she holds her drink in one hand and takes a sip. Jessica lets out a thoughtful breath and gives a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"Honestly, I don't know. Depending on what happens with the will reading later on, I'll probably just go home.. Real home I mean. Back to Houston, back to the ranch.. And once I get there I guess I'll just try and build a life for myself." Jessica answers, the thought had never really been one she had even entertained before so she was mostly thinking out loud with her answer. Reba nods and gives a warm smile.

"Nothing like home ahey?"

"No, I have missed it, don't get me wrong being here has been lovely and everything but, it's not home."

"Oh I understand that sweetie, I travel a lot with work so I completely get where you are coming from." Reba reveals and Jessica nods.

"Really, what do you do?" She asks taking a big gulp of her drink waiting for Reba to reply.

"I'm a singer actually."

"You are? Wow, that is awesome, what kind?"

"Country, believe it or not." Reba jokes and Jessica lets out a giggle and nods.

"My favourite kind, another reason I wanna get home, we don't get much country over here, kinda sucks." Jessica admits with a smile.

The two women ending up chatting about bits and bobs for a good few hours before Jessica looks to the time and sighs.

"Oh I'm really sorry Reba but I have to go, my um.. Step-mother wants me to be at the will reading and it's in ten minuets. She just wants to rub it in my face when she gets everything like she thinks I actually give a damn about the money." Jessica says shaking her head in disbelief at Tanya. Reba feels an ache start to hurt in her chest and she almost jumps up from the seat.

"I can come with you! I mean, you know for support, if you'd like." Reba offers and Jessica thinks for a second as she finishes her one drink that had lasted their whole visit in the pub.

"Well, actually I would like that but only If you are sure I mean you don't me from Adam, why are you being so nice to me? No one is ever nice to me." Jessica asks bewildered by this strangers actions. Reba just gulps and nods

"Well I will explain all that but for now, lets just focus on you okay?" Reba suggests as she stands up and Jess gives a warm smile and nod and the two head to the solicitors office for the reading of the will.


	7. Mommy Is Finally Here

**_I don't think i have had the same passion for writing a story that i have for this one in a long time, so i just want to thank you all for really lighting the fire under me with your in-depth and amazing reviews. Like i have said and will continue to say, they really keep me writing so i can not thank you enough for that! I don't think i have EVER updated so much and so often, i hope that you are all enjoying the story and how it is progressing. Thanks for all of your thoughts and input in the reviews, they gives me ideas and really sprue me on so i can't say thanks enough, sorry if i am rambling haha. Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**"Mommy Is Finally Here"**

"What? She gets everything? She can't get EVERYTHING! I was his wife, for god sakes I MARRIED THE OLD FREAK!" Tanya screams as she hears the solicitor reveal that Jessica was the sole beneficiary of her fathers will. Jessica was just as shocked as Tanya, her jaw was on her lap and her eyes were as wide as they had ever been in her life.

"Me? He left it all to me? Are you sure you got it right?" Jessica asks in shock as Tanya nods in agreement to the idea.

"Check AGAIN! You must have it wrong!" The blonde barks, her skinny body shaking from rage. The solicitor just shrugs

"I don't know what to tell you Mrs Lucker but everything from Mr Lucker's will is left to one Miss Jessica Lucker." He announces again and Tanya walks over to Jessica and points her acrylic nail in to her face with a stern look of rage painted on her botox covered face.

"You listen here you little BRAT! You won't get away with this, one way or another I will GET MY MONEY! I didn't sleep with that old freak for the fun of it or put up with you and the sympathy stories about your mother for nothing! You enjoy it while you can you little bitch, but I promise it won't last forever, that money is mine and I will get it!" Tanya snarls right in to Jessica's face before reaching back and going to slap her. Jessica flinches in the chair and closes her eyes waiting for the impact but it never comes instead when she opens her eyes she frowns.

"Reba?" She croaks as she sees Reba's hand gripped tightly around Tanya's wrist.

"Don't you even think about touching my daughter!" Reba snaps unable to stop herself, as soon as the last word leaves her lips Reba feels her heart sink and the room fall silent. Tanya yanks her hand free when Reba's grip loosens and just laughs evilly before grabbing her purse and fleeing the room.

Jessica looks to Reba and just takes in a breath that rattles her body, the tears she had been fighting all day return but once again she pushes them back.

"Oh, sweetie, I.. I was going to tell you… I just… I didn't know how. I swear I never meant for you to find out like this.. I. I.." Reba feels her body shaking and her voice trembling with every word, the tears welling in her crystal blue eyes as she edges closer to Jessica who just jumps up to her feet and looks to the solicitor.

"Thank you for everything um, thanks" Jessica says shaking his hand, grabbing her bag and rushing from the room. Reba runs after her and just reaches out for her arm.

"Jessica, please say something! Shout at me, get mad something!" Reba pleads and Jessica just leans against the banister of the stair way and takes in a deep breath.

"You're my mom?" Are the only words that come out when she goes to speak and Reba chokes on her tears and nods.

"Y.. yes, yes I am."

"Oh… okay. What, what do you want? Why are you here? Are you sick or something or?" Jessica asks coldly and Reba frowns.

"No, no not at all. I'm here because I wanted to find you, to see you… to maybe get to know you and … god willing be apart of your life."

"So what the first 19 years of my life weren't good enough for you, you only want to be apart of my life now?" Jessica snaps as she starts to walk downstairs, Reba quickly follows the tears now falling from her eyes.

"No, no you don't understand. Please, please let me explain.. Please? I know I don't deserve it but I think you deserve to know the truth." Reba begs as she does her best to catch up with her daughter. Jessica stops and slowly turns around and looks to Reba, she makes eye contact a fact that Reba is more than grateful for and gives a nod.

"Okay, okay.." Jessica says with a sigh before the two of them walk out to Jessica's car and get in.

"I was 16 and.." Reba tells Jessica the whole story of her pregnancy and Jessica's birth just like she had to Brock. She knew it wouldn't be easy for Jess to hear but she also knew she had to know it and know it fully so she just told it from the heart no matter how much it hurt her and caused her to cry and break down. Afterwards Jessica was just silent, she was sat picking at the frayed edges of her wrists of her jumper, just whirling the wool around her finger as a tear drop runs across and down her cheek and hits her wrist. Reba feels her heart break for her daughter, she had clearly been through so much and now this, she couldn't believe she was causing her daughter pain the one thing she prayed she wouldn't do.

"Look, Jessica. I can't tell you how sorry I am or how sorry I will always be for what happened. And no matter how hard I try I know I can never truly make up for it either and I know I have no right to ask you for a chance so I won't. I just want you to know that there hasn't been one second from the moment I found out i was pregnant with you till right now where I haven't loved you or I haven't thought about you or I haven't wanted to go back in time and change the fact that I let my father scare me to the point I made the biggest mistake of my life by signing those papers. And no matter how much you must hate me and you must I just need you to know that you can never hate me as much as I hate myself for letting you go. I am just grateful that you have turned out to be so utterly beautiful inside in and out and I have gotten the opportunity to meet you and see you and see that you were loved and looked after the things I have wanted for you the most in your life is that. Please just know that I have, I do and I always will love you with all of my heart and no matter where you are, what you are doing or have done that love will never change and I will always be there for you if you need me." Reba says pouring her heart out as the tears were free falling down her face and landing on to her lap as her emotions from years get the better of her. "Thank you for giving me the chance to meet you and.. To explain. I just hope you don't let me.. Ruin your life. Just forget about me because you have done amazing so far and I know you will continue to in your life. Just be safe and be happy not for me for you, you deserve it and so much more." Reba continues as the tears overwhelm her and she searches inside her purse for a tissue.

The car was silent apart from the sound of rain drops hitting the car and the sound of Reba's tears slowly soaking through her hands and hitting her lap. Just as Reba was about to open the car door and leave a hand reaches over with a tissue and places it under Reba's face.

"Here." Jessica says in nothing more than a whisper, Reba looks up and feels like she could just burst as she takes the tissue from her daughters hand.

"Thank you."

For the next five minuets nothing is said and nothing is done apart from a lot of thinking on both parts before finally the silence is broken.

"You know my mom, she uh she used to tell me about you… a lot." Jessica says choking on her tears again. "She would uh, tuck me up in bed and read me your letters. She always said you loved me and that sometimes things happen in life that we don't like or we have to do things that seem like they are being done to be selfish when actually they are being done to try and be kind." Jessica continues just speaking softly as she remembers back. "My mom always told me I was adopted and I never not for one second hated you. And now I.. okay I won't lie this is weird and it's confusing but now you have explained what happened.. I understand, as best I can anyway. But I don't hate you I never have and I never will. No matter what has happened or hasn't it doesn't change the fact that you are my mom." Jessica reveals doing her best to be strong and grown up, the fact was she wanted nothing more than to just break down and let everything she was keeping locked up out but she knew she couldn't, she had to be strong. "Look this year has been crazy for me, losing my mom, dad getting re-married, losing dad.. But I have always wanted to find you and now I have I don't wanna just give up and walk away cause it's gonna be hard. God I don't even know what I'm saying but.." Jessica chokes hard on tears as she leans against the steering wheel and takes in a deep breath. Reba blinks back tears of her own and she reaches over and places her hand gently on Jessica's back and takes in a soft breath.

"It's okay. I can't imagine what you have been through or what you're going through right now and I'm sorry, that I have caused you this pain and upset. I don't know what I was thinking today but all I can tell you is, when I saw you stood outside that church, something told me you needed me.."

"Needed you? I have needed you all my life but you weren't there" Jessica interrupts unable to hold it back, it needed to be said. Reba feels each word hit her heart and she gulps hard on her tears but knows Jess was only telling the truth.

"I know darlin' and I am beyond sorry. I can't go back and change anything in the past no matter how much I wish I could. I would give anything to go back but I can't, all I can do is try and be here for you now. I'm not saying you're gonna look at me as your mom, and I wouldn't want you to think I'm trying to just jump on in on your momma's place, I know I can't do that. But I don't wanna be here for you, as a friend if I can't be as a mother. But if you really don't want me to, or it hurts to much, I'll understand and I'll do whatever you want me to do. If you want me to go away and never come back, I'll do it. Sure it'll rip my heart apart but I don't care about how I feel, I care about you, my little girl and how you feel. Look I have put you through way too much, I'm so sorry, this is the last thing I wanted to do. I'm gonna go back to the hotel, let you… try and get your head around everything but I'll leave my room number and if you do need me, even if it's just to shout at me, you come okay? Anytime, day or night, I promise I'll be there. And if you don't, I'll understand.." Reba reveals reaching in to her purse and writing down the hotel's name and her room number, she shakes as she holds the card out towards Jessica. "I'll just leave it here." Reba says placing the card up on the dashboard, opening the car door and getting out. She closes the door with a heavy sigh, she had blown it, she knew that but all she could do was pray that Jessica was going to be okay, god knows she had been through more than anyone should go through in their life and she been through it all in the space of a year.

As soon as the Jessica hears the car door shut she breaks down and every tear she had spent the day holding back came flowing out with friends along for the ride. She could hear Reba's footsteps walking away from the car

"Please, don't go momma.. Don't leave me again." Jess whispers through her sobs as she reaches up to the dashboard and takes the card in to her hand holding it close to her chest.


	8. Being Strong Isn't Easy

**_Wow, i can't thank you all enough for your reviews! Like i always say (And you must be sick of reading/hearing lol) they mean the world to me and really do keep me writing, so a huge thank you! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**"Being Strong Isn't Easy"**

The journey back to the hotel was silent and yet deafening for Reba, thoughts running through her head that she wanted to block out so desperately but knew she couldn't. Reba stays in a trance as she makes her way up to the hotel room, she puts the key card in and walks in to the room. Brock jumps up off of the bed and looks at her with wide, hopeful eyes

"Reba? What happened, are you okay? Is Jessica?" Brocks asks desperate for some kind of sign or answer from his ex wife. Reba just sighs as she places her bag on the floor and sinks down on to the end of the bed, her hands running up her thighs.

"She knows who I am, I told her, well I kind of didn't have a choice." Reba reveals as she thinks back to what had happened that day, it was like a whirlwind in her mind. Brock looks at her as though she has two heads and holds out his arms in a "What the hell" manner.

"Well, what do you mean you didn't have a choice? What happened Reba, you have been gone for hours, I have been going out of mind here!" Brock shouts with panic as Reba stands up and gets up in Brocks face.

"NOT NOW BROCK OKAY!" Reba snaps walking to the bathroom and leaning against the bathroom countertop she lets out a breath as she feels the tears fill her eyes yet again. Bock was shocked at the outburst and just runs his hand back through his hair, he didn't know what to do for the best. Was it his place to get involved, he didn't even know for sure if he was Jessica's father no matter how much deep down he was praying he was.

Reba lets some water run in the sink before bending over and splashing her face, a breath quickly enters her lungs as the cold water hits her skin but it was a shock she needed to wake herself up from the state she was in. As Reba looks up in to the mirror she wasn't sure which drops were those of water and those of tears. She looked drained and tired and she was but at the same time there was this part of Reba that was brimming to explode with happiness. It might seem selfish but Reba couldn't help but be happy that she had at least had the chance to meet her daughter and talk to her. Even if that ended up being all it ever was it was something she would never forget and something she would always hold dear to her.

Brock knocks delicately on the bathroom door and it slowly swings open, to show Reba leaned up against the counter top. He takes in a breath and walks towards her laying a hand on her back gently.

"Reba? Are you okay?" He asks in a whisper feeling stupid for asking the question but not knowing what else he could say. Reba bows her head and nods slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for snapping Brock. It's just this is so much harder then I ever imagined. I don't know what in the heck I was thinking." Reba replies as she lifts her head up and turns to look at Brock, she leans back against the counter and crosses her arms over her chest. Brock gives a sympathetic nod and rubs Reba's arm gently.

"It was never going to be easy Reba, but well we are here now and that is a step forward, isn't it?" He asks trying his best to keep her sprits up. Reba just nods tearfully as the phone goes. "I'll get it, why don't you make a coffee or something yeah?" Brock says walking over to the phone and answering it.

"Hello, oh hey Barbara Jean, yeah.. No uh, she just got back. Yeah, yeah of course, I'll tell her. No I'm fine, yeah I'll ring you tonight okay? Love you too, bye." Brock says before hanging up as Reba hand him a mug of coffee and sips her own before sitting down and telling him word for word of what had happed with Jessica that day.

Meanwhile Jessica had driven back to her house that she had once lived so happily in with her mother and father. Now however, the house was empty and cold. Jessica takes in a deep breath as she walks up to the front door, she frowns seeing that the door was open. Jessica slips in through the door frame and up against the wall as she listens out for noises to identify if anyone was inside the house. There was rumbling from upstairs and Jessica felt her throat tighten and body shake as she heard the noises. Just as Jessica was about to panic, Tanya comes downstairs with a bag full of things, including clothes and jewellery that had belonged to Jessica's mother.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jessica snaps, her hands moving to her hips as her eyes narrow deeply at the skinny, Barbie doll look-a-like. Tanya lets out a cackle and flicks her bleach blonde hair back over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

"I'm just collecting some severance pay, lets say." Tanya grins as she reaches the bottom stair. Jessica shakes her head furiously towards her, she grabs the bag and tries to tug it away.

"These are my mothers things, not yours now LET GO!" Jess snaps as she tugs harder but for a skinny, small woman, Tanya sure had a grip and wasn't about to let go.

"NO! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! BOYS!" Tanya screams as her and Jess get even more heated over the battle for the bag and belongings.

Just as Jessica got the upper hand and managed to remove Tanya's hands from the bag two, large men rush down the stairs to Tanya's aid. Jessica knew she was outmatched and outnumbered but she wasn't going to back down. She quickly flings the bag behind her and gulps hard. The two men give each other a glance before turning to Tanya waiting for the instructions.

"Get my stuff off of that BRAT!" Tanya orders and the men quickly jump to action, shoving Jessica against the wall as the other snatches the bag clean from her hands.

"That is my mothers stuff! Let go of it you big gorillas!" Jessica screams as she squirms against the wall, one of the mans catcher mitt like hands pushing her face down against the wall fiercely. The man's fingers grip in to her long brown hair and he reaches her head back and whispers against her cheek.

"Shut your mouth!" He snarls as the other guy finally wrestles the bag away from Jessica and passes it to Tanya, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hold her!" Tanya snaps as both men each take one of Jessica's arms and restrain her, Tanya lights up a cigarette and strolls in front of Jess as she fights to get free. "You know, you have been nothing but trouble to me. Always whining and moaning about your mom, trying to get your father not to marry me. Well it didn't work did it, princess? No, cause he did marry me and on your birthday! That must of hurt, huh?" Tanya gloats blowing some smoke out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh, he married you but he left you nothing, how does that feel mummy?" Jessica snaps back as she does the best she could to not act terrified. Tanya's face washes over with rage and she grips on to Jessica's chin hard, her acrylic nails digging hard in to Jessica's skin.

"You shut your mouth you no good little tramp! You know, you are pathetic, you really think your dad gave a crap about you? Well he didn't! He only put up with you to keep your cancer ridden mother happy! And even then she only loved you cause she couldn't have a child of her own, if she had you would have been left to rot in a children's home, which if you ask me would have been too good for you! I would of drowned you at birth! No wonder your real mother couldn't stand the sight of you. Oh, I read all those lovely little letters by the way, real heartfelt I must say, I even got a tear in my eye." Tanya taunts as Jessica fights hard to not let her hurt show through.

"I'm surprised you can read!" Jessica manages to choke out as Tanya's grip tightens and her nails dig in further to her skin.

"Don't get smart with me! Now, if I was you I would stay on my good side because all those lovely little letters right now are in the garden being burned! Do you want me to do the same thing to your mothers pictures? Cause I swear I will." Tanya snarls spit actually seeping through her gritted teeth as she spoke. Jess feels her heart sink and she gulps hard trying to get free of the two men's grip.

"No, no you leave them alone, you ogre looking bitch!"

"Ah, now you need to learn some manners! I think you need to be taught a lesson.. But I think you'll find your lesson upstairs enough but just encase you don't. I want to make sure you have something to remember me by." Tanya grins as she takes her lit cigarette and fiddles it between her fingers, she smirks wider and then presses it down against Jessica's neck making the 19 year old scream out in agony as the ash burned through her skin.

As Jessica laid on the floor, in pain, Tanya gathered the things she wanted, her hired goons and anything she could get her hands on and left. The second Jessica heard the front door shut, she pulled herself up to her feet and sprinted upstairs only to find every single picture she had left of her mother destroyed, all the letters from Reba missing and any piece of her mothers jewellery gone. Jessica couldn't believe what she was seeing, her whole life had been destroyed and any remains of it gone, for the first time she truly felt one hundred percent alone and she had never been so scared in her life.

Brock walks over to the mini-bar and opens it up, he gets out a bottle of whiskey and un-screws the lid.

"I think both me and you could do with a strong drink, after the day we have had." He suggests holding up the bottle to Reba, who gives a nod relenting to the idea of a strong drink. Once they each had a drink in hand and sat on the bed, Reba couldn't help but wonder about Jessica. "She'll be okay Reba, from what I have seen, she's strong." Brock says trying his best to calm his ex.

"That is what scares me Brock, she's nineteen and she has been through hell and all though I have seen tears in her eyes and that hurt and agony, I haven't seen her cry. What if she is too strong? Too strong for her own good and she doesn't let it out and then it gets worse and worse and eventually she breaks down to the point she can't recover. She's 19 but she's alone, she needs support and love and… who's gonna give her that? Her step-mother?" Reba replies in a ramble of worry and panic. Brock looks down to his cup and takes down a large swig.

"Well, we are still here Reba. She's not on her own, not if we don't let her be."

"But what if she doesn't want to know, what if she hates me? I know she said she doesn't but how can she not? I hate me.." Reba asks before shaking her head and knocking back her whiskey in one gulp. Brock gets up and moves next to her on the bed, he rubs her back gently and pulls her in to his arms.

"You can't think like that Reba, she said she doesn't hate you and I have to believe she doesn't. Why would she lie?" Brock asks as Reba curls her body in against Brocks, she never let her emotions show, much like Jess or would let someone comfort her but with Brock it was different. She knew he would truly be there and she could trust him despite everything, they had over the years gone from lovers to husband and wife to best friends and Reba at this point couldn't be more grateful to have him with her.

Later that night Brock was laid asleep in the bed, drooling. He was in a deep sleep due to the drink and wild horses wouldn't of woken him. Reba lets out a chuckle watching him before turning to the mirror, she takes in a deep breath and removes her earrings when there is a knock on the door. She frowns and quickly does up her silk robe as she wanders up to the door and cautiously opens it up. Stood in front of her was a shaken Jess, the tears she had been crying were obvious but she wasn't crying now, she was just stood in a state with honest, broken eyes starring sweetly at her mom.

"Hi.." Jess says slowly and softly as Reba feels her heart start to beat properly again since she walked away from Jessica's car earlier that day.


	9. You Know Where You Feel Safe

**_Wow, i can't say thank you enough to everyone who is reading this story and also to those reviewing. Your reviews rock and i can not tell you how fired up they keep me when it comes to writing new chapters. Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart. I hope this next chapter you enjoy just as much and tell me what you think. Thank you all again and hopefully you enjoy this ;;'x_**

**Chapter 8**

**"You Know Where You Feel Safe."**

Reba immediately jumps in to mother mode and wraps her arm around Jessica's shoulders and guides her in to the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Jessica, are you okay? What happened?" Reba asks, her eyes darting over Jessica's face and body checking her for injuries. Jess just blinks back tears and takes in a heavy breath as she reaches up and pulls back her brown hair with one hand, tugging it back over her head.

"I'm sorry I just turned up but, I didn't know where else to go." Jess feels the emotions hit her nose and eyes as the tears start to from yet again. Reba shakes her head and rubs her daughters back, she could feel how tense the young girl was and jumpy as Jess moved out of reach of Reba's touch.

"You don't have to be sorry darlin', I told you to come, whenever and for whatever reason. Here, come on lets sit you down." Reba reminds her guiding Jess over to the edge of the bed and letting her sit down. Jess nods and feels a weight lift off of her chest.

"Thank you." She whispers trying to calm herself down, her clothes were soaking as it was still raining outside and she had been in such a state she had walked all the way to the hotel. Reba smiles and kneels down in front of her laying a hand gently on Jessica's knee.

"You are soaked honey. Why don't you go and get a warm bath, you have had a long day." Reba suggests as she notices how dazed Jess seemed and it scared her. "Yeah? Come on, nothing beats a nice warm bath." Reba coxes Jessica up and walks her to the bathroom, she reaches up and helps her remove her coat that was extremely damp. "You go in and relax okay? I'll see what I can get together to eat, you must be hungry." Reba continues as Jessica stands in front of her shaking from head to toe, Jessica nods sweetly.

"Thank you Reba." She whispers tearfully and Reba just gives a warm smile and shrugs.

"Hey, it's nothing you don't deserve sweetie." Reba reminds her with a gentle pat of Jessica's arm, Jess smiles and walks off into the bathroom. "Just leave your clothes in a pile sweetie, we will get them cleaned and dry in no time okay?" Reba says through the door sweetly.

"Okay, thanks again Reba." Jessica replies as she strips and gets in to a warm bubble bath that she just sinks down in to.

Reba looks at the coat that was now hanging over her arm, she runs her hand over it gently and takes in a deep breath. She lifts it up and takes in the sweet scent of her daughters, hair and perfume, even that was beautiful. Reba wondered what had happened to make Jessica turn up, maybe the emotions of the day had just gotten to much, she didn't know. All that mattered now was that Jess was there and no matter what had happened Reba could help her. Brock sits up in his bed and frowns, as she looks over to Reba with the coat, he slowly brushes his hand over his eyes.

"Going somewhere Reba?" Brock asks confused and Reba just sighs and shakes her head, as she walks over to him.

"Jess, is in the bathroom, she just turned up. She looked really upset." Reba reveals and Brock frowns looking towards the bathroom but nods.

"Well, what do you expect she has been through a hell of a day." Brock answers with a shrug and Reba nods.

"I know that, I'm not stupid I don't know, just something doesn't feel right." Reba explains and Brock sits up a little more.

"Well, stop worrying, I am sure she will tell us when she feels ready." Brock explains as he gives a tired yawn and Reba just nods reluctantly.

"Um, Reba.." Jessica's voice came from the bathroom. "I uh, I don't have anything to wear." She continues and Reba jumps up grabbing Brock's dressing gown and rushes to the bathroom door.

"Oh, here you can uses Brock's robe for now, sweetie. We'll find you something a bit more suitable in a moment." Reba says back through the door and Jess slowly opens it up and takes it from her.

"Thanks" She says softly before returning the bathroom and wrapping up in it. Jess comes out a few moments later and looks to Reba and then Brock. Her hair was wet where she had washed it and make up no completely washed off. All though she was 19 without make up for the first time her age seemed to show, she didn't look as strong and grown up as before, she looked innocent, hurt, fragile and basically lost, a lost little girl.

"Do you want a drink honey?" Reba asks walking towards the kettle on the side but Jess shakes her head.

"No I'm fine thank you, I don't drink hot drinks, I'm weird." Jess jokes and Brock smiles watching from across the room.

"How about a soft drink?" Reba asks as she looks in to the fridge in the room but again Jess shakes her head.

"I'm honestly, fine. Thank you though." Jessica says sweetly as she wraps up in the dressing gown. Brock wasn't overly tall and Jess was so it came up to her mid thigh. Jessica had a very curvy body which meant she wasn't missing anything in the boob area so that just made the dressing gown even shorter so Jess felt a little awkward.

"Well what about something to eat? You must be starving you haven't eaten anything all day." Reba says with her loving smile and Jessica nods.

"Well, you aren't wrong there."

"I'll go get some pizza's I saw a place across the road. I'll be right back, will you be okay?" Reba asks both Jess and Brock who nod and Reba quickly grabs her purse and heads off.

Brock looks to Jess and smiles sweetly.

"I uh have a couple of oversized shirts and some joggers if you would be more comfortable in them?" Brock offers with a smile as she goes through his case and hands them towards the young girl. Jess smiles sweetly,.

"Thank you.. Are you sure you don't mind?" Jess asks and Brock just shakes his head.

"Not at all, as long as you are comfortable that is what matters."

"Well thank you. I won't be a second." Jessica says taking the clothes in to her hands and then goes and gets changed in to them. She comes back out and Brock was making himself a cup of coffee, he smiles.

"There you go, that has to be a little better." Brock says taking a sip of his coffee and Jess nods.

"Much." Jess says as Brock hands her a hairbrush and Jess smiles taking it in to her hands and just giggles a little as does Brock.

"So this isn't awkward for you either then huh?" Brock asks and Jess just giggles and shakes her head.

"Not at all. I'm sorry, it's just.." Jessica says as Brock nods

"Hey I understand, I really do. I mean, I'm guessing Reba told you about.."

"Yeah, yeah she told me. That must have been hard…" Jessica says sweetly and Brock nods in agreement,

"I don't know how she got through it, let alone kept it a secret for so long."

"Well yeah, but I actually meant for you. Finding out you might have a child out there, finding out something so horrible happened to…to someone you loved." Jessica says for the first time someone else seemed to see Brock's side of it and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Well, thank you, it was but well, finding out I might be a father all though shocking and somewhat confusing was also really a good thing. And after meeting you, I really do hope I am your father. I know I shouldn't be saying any of this after everything you have been through but, well I just want you to know, that even if I'm not, if you ever need anything, I am here for you. As a father or just as a friend, whatever you need okay?" Brock reveals and Jessica gives a sweet smile finding him to be extremely sweet and genuine something she wasn't used to with the men in her life.

"So, Reba tells me you're a dentist and your married and um you have a baby on the way? That must be exciting.. The baby I mean, I really don't uh get excited about teeth, sorry about that." Jessica jokes and Brock just giggles at her finding her to be the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Well im glad cause trust me us dentist are a rare breed. But yeah, im married to Barbara Jean and we are expecting a baby, we are both very excited and looking forward to becoming parents. She had been great about all this.." Brock answers with a smile and Jessica just brushes out her hair as she listens to Brock telling her about Barbara Jean and lots of little things.

Reba comes back as quickly as she can but is also more than aware that this would be the first time Jessica and Brock have been alone so she tries not to rush to much. When she walks in with the three hot pizza's she couldn't help but smile seeing Jessica laid on her front on the bed, her legs up in the air as she looked over her hand of cards. Brock was sat in the armchair facing the bed looking at his own. This had been how Reba had always imagined what It would have been like if her and Brock had children, quiet nights in just messing around and enjoying each others company.

"Pizza's up guys" Reba announces as she places the boxes on to the side, she takes off her coat and grins looking over Jess's shoulder at her card. She whispers in to her ear and Jess grins before doing what Reba told her and Brock's face falls.

"No fair she helped ya!" Brock proclaims and Jess just giggles her smile wide from ear to ear as Reba laughs.

"Unlucky Brocky, but cough up!" Reba says before putting her coat on the back of the chair. Jess laughs and takes in a sniff of the pizza's.

"Smokey, meat special my favourite, how did you know?" Jess asks looking to Reba, who just giggles.

"It's mine too."

"Oh, great now there is two of ya, I'm outnumbered!" Brock protests with a giggles as he cleans up the cards. Reba, Brock and Jess end up sat on the two large double beds, chatting and eating the pizza, just forgetting about everything that had happened and enjoying the company.


	10. Time To Go Home

**_Wow, it's really great to see some new people looking at this story and liking it enough to tell me what they think. Thanks! It means a lot to me, so ihope i don't disappoint you! Also to those who have been reading from the start and stuck with me, i can't say thank you enough to you as well. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think ;;'x_**

**Chapter 9**

**"Time To Go Home"**

After eating and cleaning up Brock, Reba and Jess were all tired from the long day that they had just endured. Reba looks to time and takes in a breath.

"Wow half ten, we should probably get some sleep." Reba says towards both Brock and Jessica. Brock nods and smiles but Jessica's face falls a little and she pulls her hair back It was then Reba noticed the mark on her neck for the first time. "Sweetie, what's that? Are you okay? Here, I clean it up for ya. Sit down here." Reba says patting the bed with her hand before going to get the first aid kit. Jess freezes and her eyes grow wide, she knew what she was talking about, if Jess was honest she had forgotten all about it.

"Oh, it's … it's nothing honestly. Don't worry, It'll be fine, I'm sure." Jess stammers but Reba frowns, tilting her head to one side and raising her eyebrow.

"Darlin' that doesn't look like nothing. That looks painful, at least let me clean it? You don't want it to get infected." Reba says stubbornly with a look that Brock remembered all to well, he gazes to Jess and is surprised to see so much fear in her eyes.

"She isn't going to hurt ya, sweetheart." Brock says as he starts to get ready for bed on the other side of the room. Jess just nods and sits down as Reba comes over with the kit, Brock smiles at Jess reassuringly and Jess just smiles back.

"Okay, lets have a look." Reba says as she gently brushes Jess's still damp hair from the side of her neck. When her eyes see the mark clearly, she feels herself shudder, it was clearly a burn. "Okay, I'm just gonna clean it okay?" Reba continues as she gets out the anti-septic wipe and runs it over the mark. Jess immediately jumps up in pain and Reba stops, she places her hand on Jess's shoulder and just whispers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's okay, it just means it's working. You okay?" Reba asks rubbing Jess's arm soothing and Jess just nods tearfully, it hurt way more than she thought it would but stays strong and lets Reba clean it up for her and put some cream on it as well as a little band aid. "There you go, all done." Reba says cheerfully as she moves away and throws the stuff she used in to the bin. Jessica nods thankful and gulps.

"It was Tanya, she was the house when I went back, with some guys I don't know. She was taking my moms stuff, her clothes, jewellery…" Jessica reveals unable to hold it inside anymore. Reba feels rage building up inside her but she somehow contains it and just gives a sympathetic nod and lets Jess continue. "So I tried to stop her but she was having none of it so she got the guys to hold me. She started spewing all this crap basically just to hurt me, she said i needed to be taught a lesson.. She said she had read your letters and they were burning in the back garden. I was so angry, I wanted to rip her face off but I couldn't these two guys had a hold of me. So she said she wanted to leave me something to remind her by, she was smoking a cigarette so she put it out on my neck. It's not the first time, she's done something like that to hurt me but normally I can get her back, this time I couldn't. She left and I ran upstairs my mother and fathers room was trashed, everything my mother had was gone. The letters were gone.. I rushed outside and there nothing left just a burned mess of paper. If that didn't hurt enough every single picture I had of my mom, she smashed, ripped up and the only picture I had of my mom and dad together, she took with her. Why would you do that? What could she possibly get from that?" Jess reveals just shaking her head in disbelief and fighting the tears she was aching to shead once again. Reba was shaking too but with anger at rage towards Tanya, she wanted to kill her for doing this to her baby. How dare she, what was wrong with the woman? Reba knew she had to calm down for Jess so she takes in a deep breath and just wraps her arm around Jess's shoulders gently.

"I don't know what to say sweetie, she is a loon, that is for sure. But look, I have some pictures at home of your mom with you and daddy. She sent me them in the letters andt hey are yours if you want them. I know it's not the same but it's something right?" Reba offers trying her best to soothe this young girl who was still fighting to be strong. Jess looks up at Reba with her big brown eyes and gives a heartfelt smile.

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would, they are yours after all. I couldn't think of a better place for then to be then with you." Reba assures her and Jess nods as she starts to calm down again.

"Thank you Reba, I mean it not ust for that but for today. I don't know how I would of gotten through it without you, or you." Jess reveals looking over to Brock who just smiles back at her.

"Don't mention it okay?" Brock says and Jess just nods and Reba runs her hand through Jess's hair gently and Jess laughs.

"Only drawback to having long hair, when it dries naturally it gets knotted." Jess jokes as Reba's fingers get caught slightly. Reba laughs and nods.

"Here I'll teach you a trick, sit on the floor a sec." Reba instructs picking up the hairbrush and brushing the young girls hair, she smiles, she had dreamt of doing this for so many years but she never once thought it would be under these circumstances. Reba brushes out the knots from Jess's hair before taking a headband and platting the girls hair all the way down her back. "There you go and when ya'll wake up not only will it not be knotted but it will be curled as well." Reba says making Jess laugh as she stands up and looks in the mirror admiring the plait.

"Wow, that's so cool. Thanks I'll remember that." Jess says her eyes not actually looking at her hair but instead looking at the reflection of Reba behind her. She wanted nothing more than to allow herself to grow close to her and let her in but she was scared, scared of being hurt, abandoned and mostly scared she wouldn't be good enough to be Reba's daughter. Here was this beautiful, loving, confident woman, clearly successful in her life and here she was, just a lost girl, pretending to be strong and independent when really she was reay to break down for good. How could someone like Reba ever be proud to have someone like Jess as her daughter, Jess didn't have a clue she just prayed she could maybe one day find the answer.

"How about we get some sleep?" Brock suggest as a yawn creeps from his mouth. Reba laughs and nods.

"Is someone tired?" Reba mocks and Jess just laughs at the two of them, she found then to be funny and sweet and it was like she had known them all her life. Brock just sticks his tongue out and rolls over in the bed to go to sleep. Reba gets ready for bed and looks to Jess with a smile.

"You ready to go to sleep honey?" Reba asks as she pulls back the covers and Jessica nods climbing in next to Reba. She sinks and pulling at the sleeves of Brock's jumper she was wearing so it was covering her arms fully.

"Sleep tight Reba." Jessica says softly, closing her brown eyes with a sigh of relief for the first time in a long time she actually felt like she could fall to sleep soundly and feeling somewhat safe. Reba's heart filled with warmth when she heard Jess say that and she nods holding back her emotions.

"Night, darlin'" Reba says softly as she herself closes her eyes to sleep. Jess was drained and it didn't take her long to fall asleep, as she felt so comfortable and safe with Reba and Brock. Reba opens her eyes feeling Jessica fully relax next to her, she rolls on to her side and lays her head on top of her hand and watches as her daughter sleeps. "Sleep tight baby, everything is going to be okay now, I promise." Reba whispers before pulling up the covers a little more over Jessica and lays a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The next morning came and everyone slept in till mid-morning, once eating some breakfast the three of them soon started talking about heading home to Texas. Jessica was adamant she just wanted to get as far away from Tanya as possible, one way or another she just wanted to go home to the ranch. Reba and Brock decided they would get the same plane ride back with Jess as they had no reason to stay in England. The plane ride was long and tiring and all Reba could do was sit and watch her daughter sleep. Was this really going to be the last time she spent any time with her, saw her. Was this goodbye already? She prayed hard it wasn't but knew at the end of the day it wasn't her that makes the decision.

When they arrived and got their cases the three of them walked out to a waiting car that Reba had called before leaving the U.K.

"Are you sure, you aren't going to far out of your way by dropping me off?" Jessica asks with a tired yawn, Reba shakes her head.

"Not at all, it's no problem." Reba replies and Brock smiles sweetly at them.

"I wish I could come with you but I should get back to Barbara Jean. It was really lovely getting to know you Jessica, you are a special girl. Just remember what I said okay?" Brock reminds her as he gives his potential daughter a warm smile. Jess nods with teary eyes and takes in a breath to control her emotions.

"Oh, I will I promise. You know, I know things are still you know up in the air but I think you deserve to know and well I'd like to as well, you know.. If I am your daughter for sure. So, maybe in a few weeks you can come out with your wife, or I can come out here and we can um, see about getting the test done. I mean if it's okay with you." Jessica suggests and Brocks face lights up, he nods.

"I would love that, whenever you feel ready. You have my number okay? Anytime, day or night, just like I said." Brock responds as Jess gives a nod and outs her bag on the floor, she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you Brock, I'll be in touch.. Real soon." Jess replies with a grin before slowly pulling away and getting in to the car. Reba looks to Brock and smiles

"Look after her Reba, she is going to need it. She's acting tough, keeping up her guard, she reminds me of someone." Brock says as Reba nods in agreement.

"I will, I'll keep you updated. I promise I won't let her down." Reba promises and Brock nods giving Reba a tight hug.

"I know you won't, I have never doubted that. Just remember, she needs you and she wants you too. She's just scared." Brock says as he holds Reba in close and Reba nods.

"She's not the only one but I know I'm her mom and I know it's my job to be there when she gets scared and I will be. I'll ring you later, say hi to Barbara Jean for me." Reba says with a smile and Brock nods in agreement as he gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek before walking off.

Reba gets in the car next to Jessica and smiles sweetly taking her hand gently in hers and gives it a soft squeeze.

"So, you ready to go home?" Reba asks in a tender voice and Jessica just gives a certain nod.

"Never been more ready in my life, thank you for coming with me Reba."

"Anything for you sweetheart."


	11. No Place Like Home

**_I am really glad you are all still in to this story, or at least i hope you are hehe. I hope that you all continue to enjoy and like this next part of the story and let me know what you think about what is going on and everything else. Your reviews/comments really sprue me on and give me ideas so i can't thank you enough for them. Enjoy this next chapter everyone ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**"No Place Like Home"**

When Reba and Jessica pull up at the ranch, Reba can't help but smile as she looks up at the home that raised her daughter. Jessica's face lights up seeing her home, a place where she hadn't been since she was thirteen years old. It was just the same as it had always been, she remembered every detail, the fence that ran along the driveway, that she watched her daddy build. The shutters on the windows that she would watch her mom hang Christmas decorations from. Jessica gets out of the car and thanks the driver as she picks up her cases from the back and sees the old ranch hand Harry.

"Hey stranger!" Harry says holding his strong arms open to Jess, who drops everything and flings herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck instantly.

"Harry! God I have missed you!" Jess screams just so happy and excited to see this blast from her past.

"I've missed you as well, kiddo! Wow, you sure have grown up huh?" Harry jokes and Jess tilts her head with a shrug.

"You aint done to bad yourself! So how old are ya now Harry, 26-27?" Jessica asks with a grin, she hadn't spent that time in his arms without noticing how huge his muscles were. Harry giggles and nods.

"27 but don't okay, I feel old enough as it is in front of you miss thing!" Harry tells her as his arm wraps around her shoulders. All though Jessica was tall and she was Harry still towered above her at six foot five.

"Well you should feel old ya grandpa!" Jess teases as she lays her head against his chest and wanders back towards Reba and the car. "I'm sorry about that but I haven't seen this guy sine I was thirteen and well don't tell him but I kinda missed him." Jess says with a smile painted huge on her face that made Reba's smile grow as well. Reba nods looking Harry up and down, he sure was handsome if she had been a few years younger she would definitely be batting her eyelashes. "Sorry um, Reba this is Harry, he and his daddy have worked on this ranch before I was born. Their basically family, so when we went to England they took over looking after the place for us. Harry this is my.. My mother, Reba." Jessica introduces the two and Harry nods slowly taking it in.

"Wow, wow um nice to meet you Reba." Harry says holding out his hand towards her with his handsome smile showing brightly. Reba shakes his hand and smiles back

"You too Harry, you seem to have worked wonders with this place, it looks great." Reba says as they shakes hands and Jess nods in agreement looking around.

"Thank you, here I'll take your cases inside and Jess, why don't you show your mom around, the horses have missed you!" He kids and Jessica narrows her eyes.

"You know what I think I will, if you are up for it of course." Jess asks turning her attention back to Reba who nods.

"Sounds good to me." Reba replies as she slips her thumbs through the belt hoop of her jeans. Jessica smiles to Harry and then walks off with Reba to show her around the ranch.

"So he is cute huh?" Reba asks with a knowing grin and Jessica blushes a little shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She giggles as they get to the stables.

"What was that about with Harry, when he said about the horses missing you?" Reba asks with a frown as she looks around seeing all the healthy horses getting looked after.

"Oh, he was just being funny, I am as far from a cowgirl as it get when it comes to horses. We just don't get on, I've never even been on one, so he likes to tease me about it." Jessica reveals and Reba narrows her eyes.

"You lived on a ranch for 13 years and you never got on a horse?"

"No, why do you looked so shocked? It's not a sin ya know." Jessica replies and Reba laughs.

"Well, maybe not by any written law but from a fellow daughter of a rancher I'm a little disappointed. Didn't your daddy ever take you out and teach you? Or Harry?" Reba teases and Jessica just shakes her head with a laugh.

"No, Daddy was always going to but he was always busy so, it just never happened. And me and Harry were too busy pulling pranks on each other to get along." She giggles as Reba gets an idea.

"You got your boots on?" Reba asks checking Jess's feet as she speaks and Jess's eyes grow wide and she nods regretting that she chose to wear them that morning.

"You know I do, why?" Jess asks hesitantly as Reba leads one of the horses out to the training yard in front of them.

"You are gonna learn how to ride a horse." Reba states making Jess laugh out loud and she shakes her head as she watches Reba pull down the stirrups of the saddle.

"Not a chance!" Jess says going to run off but Reba gently tugs her back by holding her hand.

"Oh no, come on. It'll be fine, I'll be with ya.. Come on, ya'll probably enjoy it once you get on there. it's really not that scary." Reba persists and eventually Jess just nods giving in.

"Okay, okay fine. But you let go and me and you are gonna fall out." Jess states with nervousness clear in her voice. Reba just beams at her and nods.

"Okay honey, whatever you say. Now come on, come here put your foot up in that stirrup. Use your left leg, that's is." Reba says talking Jess through what to do, she lays her hands gently on Jessica's hips as Jess gets her foot in place. "That's it perfect, now pull yourself up by holding on to the middle of saddle.. That's it, just push down on your left foot. Perfect now hook your other leg over the other side." Reba continues guiding Jessica with her words and also her hands as Jessica gets in place. "There you go, you're a natural!" Reba says with a proud grin on her face, Jess just blushes a little at the encouragement and holds on for dear life as Reba walks her around for a little bit.

"You ready for me to let go?" Reba asks after a few minuets and Jessica looks down at her in pure panic.

"Let go? What you said nothing about letting go! Reba, do not let go of this horse I don't know what to do!" Jess proclaims and Reba looks up at her with her bright blue eyes.

"There is nothing to it trust me okay, I'll be right here watching, all you are gonna do is walk anyway. Just hold the reigns okay, squeeze with your leg like I taught ya okay?" Reba says sweetly letting go and watching as Jess and the horse move forward. "That's it you're doing it!" Reba exclaims proudly and Jess giggles like a school kid.

"I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"

"Okay, now remember what I said about turning squeeze with your outside leg and pull at the reign in the direction, that's it.. Good girl!" Reba continues to encourage and smiles seeing how well Jessica was doing.

"No Jess, Jess slow down baby! Jess, slow down, JESS!" Reba screams in panic seeing that the horse had started to go way to fast and Jess was struggling to stay on. Jess soon comes flying clean off of the horse and hit's the ground with a thud, Reba runs full speed towards the horse and manages to calm it down. She shouts on of the stable boys who takes the horse away and Reba then rushes to Jessica's side. "Jess? Jess are you okay? Baby, baby don't move okay? You're okay.. It's okay." Reba says in panic but Jess just slowly rolls over in the dirt and looks up at Reba and smiles.

"That was awesome."

"Oh.. You okay?" Reba asks helping her daughter sit up and Jess just nods tearfully before finally breaking down and the tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall. Reba reacts instantly and wraps her up in to her arms.

"Jess, what's wrong? It's okay, I know it's scary but you are okay honey, you're not hurt are ya?" Reba asks confused as to why she started crying like that. Jess turns in against Reba, her head burying in against Reba's shoulder as Reba wraps her arms around her tightly still confused. "It's okay, it's okay honey, you let it out." Reba says soothingly as Jess just buries her face in against Reba, months of emotions finally being released.

"Why, didn't he e… ever.. Do thi.. . This with me?" Jessica chokes out between her sobs and Reba kisses the top of her head as she rocks her gently in her arms.

"I don't know sweetie but I am sure he wanted to."

"What .. . What if he didn't, what if she was right? What if he never loved me… what if he just put up with me for mom? What if she didn't really love me, what if I was.. I was just a constellation prize?" Jess asks all of her fears coming out as she cried in her mothers arms.

"Oh, darling I am sure that is not true. From the letters your momma sent me, you were the light of both of their lives. They adored you from head to toe, don't think for one second they didn't love you, it's just not true." Reba assures her trying her best to comfort her young daughter. Jess nods and looks up at Reba the tears running across her rosy cheeks as she gulps trying to calm herself down.

"I loved my parents, both of 'em. I never thought I would end up alone at nineteen like this but then you came in to my life and you just…" Jess gets interrupted as Harry runs towards them and helps Jess up to her feet.

"Oh my god are you okay? What happened?" He asks in panic as he checks her over for an injury, his worry made Jess blush and Reba smile, finding it very sweet and heartfelt. Reba smiles to Jess as if to say don't worry and the three of them head back to the house.

The rest of the day is spent talking between Harry, Jess and Reba but all Reba could wonder about was what Jess was going to say. It gets to half six that night and Reba lets out a reluctant sigh as she sees her drives walk in, they had organised for her to leave at this time. Jess sees Reba's face change and when she sees the driver she sees why. She stands up and takes in a deep breath.

"I guess, ya'll gonna be going now then huh?" Jess asks with a smile and Reba nods.

"I guess so yeah, um. If you need me at all you know where I am okay? Don't be afraid to call or even come over.. Anytime." Reba reminds her young daughter as the drives walks out to the car. Jess follows them out and nods, she hugs Reba tightly and fights back her tears, she takes in a breath and tries to stop her body from trembling.

"Bye Reba." She says not knowing what else to say and not wanting to say that but it just came out. Reba nods and kisses her cheek, gently wiping away the remains of her lip-gloss that was laid on Jess's cheek.

"Bye Jess." Reba looks up at Harry in the door way and gives a motherly glare. "You look after her ya hear?" Harry nods sweetly as Reba looks back to Jess and strokes her cheek before pulling herself away and going to get in the car. Jess watches with her arms folded over her chest, her knees buckling and tears falling from her eyes and running across her cheeks.

As the driver shuts Reba's door and starts up the engine, Jessica's body took over, she rushes towards the car and just screams.

"No! No no!" Jessica screeches with panic and Reba frowns and quickly jumps out of the car and looks at Jess with fear filled eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Reba asks as Jess sprints towards her and wraps her arms around her neck tightly and takes in a deep breath.

"Please don't go, I don't want you to go! After all these years, I finally found you and you are.. Nicer then I could of ever imagined and I know I'm probably not what you expected or what you wanted from a daughter but you seem to love me anyway and well.. It sounds crazy but these past few days I have.. I have well you're my momma. Please don't leave me.. I need you!" Jessica pleads and Reba just wraps her baby up in to her arms and lets out a shallow breath of relief as tears of her own start to fall.

"Oh baby, you are more then I could have ever wanted in a daughter and I'm not going anywhere.. It's okay darlin' momma is here now." Reba says as her tears fall down her face, Jessica looks up in her mothers arms and gives a warm smile through tears of her own.

"You promise?" Jessica asks like a small lost child and Reba just lets out a chuckle and nods as she strokes back her daughters hair from her beautiful face.

"Oh I promise baby, I promise."


	12. Settling In To New Roles

**_Okay so for those wondering about living arrangements in this story, thank you for bringing it up to me. Basically, the way i see it from a character stand-point i don't really think they have even though about. I have, i promise lol! and i will be adressing it within the next few chapters, so i hope then it clears it up for you all. _**

**_Once again i just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story and also those who review. I will say it now and continue to always say it but it means the world to me to know what you think and really does get my fired up to write more. So thanks again everyone, your support on this story means so much to me. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapters and the ones that are coming up ;;'x_**

**Chapter 11**

**"Settling In To New Roles"**

Reba looks at Jess and softly strokes her cheek, to say she was proud of her baby was an understatement, she was in awe of her. Jess smiles tearfully and lets out a slight chuckle, she grips against Reba's hand gently and Reba feels a tear of her own roll down her face.

"Why, are you crying?" Jess asks as she notices the tear, she reaches up and runs her fingers over Reba's cheek to wipe away the tear. Reba shrugs and laughs a little.

"Because, I have wanted this, I have dreamt of this moment so many times over the years. Every which possible way of it happening, I have thought about. I ran over what I was going to say, how I would say it, what you might say back but nothing I ever imagine in my dreams felt half as good as this." Reba explains as she makes eye contact with her daughter who nods.

"I have thought about it about it a lot as well, what you would be like, why you gave me away.. For a long time I thought I was just a mistake and you threw me away like I was nothing. But now, I've gotten to know you and spend time with you and hear you explain in person, well I realise I have a chance to have this amazing woman in my life but not just in my life, a part of my life as my mother." Jess says as the tears well up again. Reba kisses her forehead gently and holds her in close letting out a deep breath.

"So, how about you and me head inside and I make us all something to eat?" Reba suggests with a tearful smile and Jess nods.

"I'd like that a lot.. I don't know what we have in though." Jess says looking over to Harry, who just shakes his head with a grin.

"We have everything in, you forgetting how much I eat?" He shouts back over and the driver gets out of the car and frowns. Reba laughs

"You okay for staying too? Cause, my girl needs me right now and I'm not going anywhere." Reba says as she wraps her arm around Jessica's shoulders tightly and Jessica beams hearing her speak like that and lays her head on her mothers shoulder.

After dinner that night, everyone was left stuffed from Reba's amazing cooking, Reba couldn't help but beam with pride. Her daughter looked so happy and relaxed and her and Harry definitely seemed to have a connection that wasn't going away.

"Hey, I'll wash up Ms Hart, you have done more than enough by cooking." Harry says sweetly as she stands up and gathers all the plates. Jess smiles watching him, he sure was handsome something she hadn't notice before, but boy was she noticing it now.

"I'll help you, Reba why don't you go upstairs and get a bath or something relax. I feel like you have been doing nothing but running around after me, you should have some time to your self." Jess suggest as she stands up tugging at the sleeves, so they were pulled down over her wrists something she always did.

"Well, you know what that sounds like a heck of an idea. You kids gonna be okay now?" Reba asks with a grin towards Jess who just gives her a death glare back. Reba chuckles and Harry shakes his head at the two of them as he goes off to the kitchen. Jess tilts her head and gives her mom a look that just makes Reba grin as her daughter blushes.

"Go have a bath Reba!" Jess says putting emphasis on Reba with a smirk that Reba returns.

"Go wash up Jessica!" Reba winks and heads off upstairs.

Jess walks in to the kitchen and smiles at Harry as he starts to scrubs the dishes clean, his chequered, blue and claret shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I always said we should of invested in a dish-washer." Jess says as she puts some of the plates on the side next to him. Harry tuts and shakes his head.

"No way! That is just laziness" Harry points out with a smirk and Jess just laughs as she picks up a tea towel to dry up with.

"You call it laziness, I call it a time saviour." Jess argues back as she takes one of the pots and dries it with the towel.

"I see living over in England has turned ya in to a spoilt mare huh?" Harry jokes giving Jess a gentle jab with his elbow.

"Oh, someone is funny! Aint my fault your stuck in the 1950's Harry." Jess says with a smirk before she turns around the put one of the pots away in the cupboard. Harry picks up a handful of bubbles and stands in wait behind her.

"Jess."

"Yeah?" Jess says as she turns around only to be caught in the face by the bubbles that Harry blows out of the palm of his hand. Jess just stands there as the bubbles melt against her face and it runs across her skin. "Real mature, real mature Harry. Nice to see you've grown up" Jess states reaching up and pushing the bubbles from her eyes. Harry laughs and Jess nods before she takes the towel she was using and rolls it up, spinning it around before smacking it in to Harry's backside. Harry yelps as it makes contact and jumps up a little bit.

"Oh you are so dead!" Harry yells as he drops what he was doing back in to the sink and runs after Jess who had already run off.

"Not if you cant catch me!" Jess shouts back to him as she turns a corner and runs out towards the pool area.

Harry gives chase and quickly catches up with her, he wraps his arms around her waist and grins whispering in to her ear.

"You know what's gonna happen next?" He asks with a hushed voice that sends a shiver down Jess's spine.

"No." Jess replies in nothing more then a squeak as Harry picks her up over his shoulder and slaps her butt. "HARRY I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT…. HARRY!" Jess screams as Harry dives in to the pool with her which caused a huge splash. Jess resurfaces as quickly as she can and looks at him in shock. "You're an ass!" She playfully shouts at him before swimming over to the side and yanking herself up.

"Oh come on, I thought you could do with a cool down!" Harry replies as he treads water, his brown hair now wet and dripping beads of water across his stubble covered chin and cheeks. Jess just holds her hand out to him with a "Back off" manner and stands up. Harry pouts and gets out himself, stripping off his shirt to reveal nothing but six pack, Jess's eyes nearly bulge out of her head. "Jess come on you are soaked.." Harry says as he goes over to her and takes her hand in his. "At least take your jumper off." He says trying to take it off for her but Jess fights him and pushes him away.

"Harry, don't!" She shouts and Harry frowns.

"Oh come on, I'm only messing!" Harry teases as he tickles her side and Jess giggles and Harry then rolls up the sleeves of Jess's jumper but stops mid way and frowns looking down at her arms. "Jess, what the hell?" Harry asks his eyes wide with fear and Jess pushes herself free grabbing the sleeves of her jumper and rips the back down over her hands.

"I said don't" She whispers and Harry backs off with a gulp in shock as Jess just walks off into the house.

"Jess, look at me. It's me Harry, you can talk to me. Why are you doing that to yourself." He asks in a hushed whisper as Jess fights with his hand that was lifting up her chin.

"I don't wanna talk about it, besides it's nothing to do with you!" Jess states sternly batting his hand away but Harry persists.

"Nothing to do with me? Jess, come on I care about you.. Hell I love you.. I always have and if you are hurting yourself over something I wanna know what." Harry blurts out without even thinking. Jess looks dead in to his eyes and gulps down hard, she shakes her head in disbelief.

"You what me?" She asks in a stutter and Harry raises his hand to her cheek and leans in kissing her lips tenderly. Jess was taken back but she didn't resist it, instead her eyes just flutter close and her hands lay on his chest as their lips meet. Jess shakes her head and pulls away from Harry's grip. "What.. Are you.. Crazy?" Jess snaps as reality hits her and Harry just sighs.

"Jess, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to do that it's just.. You.. You're so.. And… I.." Harry stutters as he could still feel her lips against his own. Jess just shakes her head and spins around in disbelief she shakes her head and storms through to the living room.

Reba comes down from her bath, wrapped up in her favourite robe. She stops on the bottom stair as she sees Jessica walk inside soaking wet and tugging at the sleeves of her jumper. Reba goes to say something but watches Harry walk in to the living room after her and grab for her hand. Jess however yanks her hand away from his reach and just bites down on her nail, her eyes welling with tears.

"Jess? Honey, are you okay?" Reba asks with concern as she steps down from the last step and makes her way over to both Jess and Harry. Jess quickly brushes her wet hair from her face with her hand and nods trying her best to act normal.

"Hey.. Done so soon?" Jess says with a smile, doing her best to avoid the question, her eyes darting from the floor up to Harry but she couldn't make eye contact. Reba frowns watching the two of them closely.

"Yeah, I'm not really one for soaking but, uh you two look like you sure are huh?" Reba says with a chuckle, her eyes get stuck looking at Harry's muscles though and he quickly puts his wet shirt back on.

"Oh, yeah uh we were goofing around and numbskull here thought it would be funny to throw me in the pool. Isn't he just a hoot!" Jess explains as she hits Harry, with a fair bit of force in the stomach. Harry takes in a sharp breath and just smiles at Reba, who was more convinced then ever something wasn't right.

"I should go, um it's getting late and you two have had a hell of a few days by the sounds of it." Harry says as he picks up his hat from the side. "Nice to meet you Reba, see ya soon Jess." He smiles towards Reba with a nod of his hat and then looks to Jess who deliberately looks away in till he leaves the house, her hands gripped on to the ends of both of her sleeves that were balled up in the palms of her hands.


	13. Hurting Yourself To Numb The Pain Part 1

**_I am so glad you all seem to be enjoying what i am doing with this fanfic so far, i do have so many ideas for it and a lot more to go as far as twists and turns. Don't worry Brock and Barbara Jean will be back in the story shortly it's just at the moment the main focus is Reba and Jess and building up their relationship. I am glad that you all seem to like the Jess and Harry aspect which again will have some twists and turns and i have some ideas for what i am going to do with them. Thank you for your amazing reviews, they gives me ideas and it helps to know what is working and maybe what isn't as well after all i write it for you all to enjoy. So i hope you enjoy this next chapter, now i will warn you these next few chapters are of a sadder note and some subjects brought up may be a bit edgy for some. ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

**"Hurting Yourself To Numb The Pain" part 1**

Reba looks on confused at the sudden tension between Jess and Harry and as soon as she hears the front door shut, she reaches for Jess.

"Honey, you wanna tell me what's up?" Reba asks with a deepened frown as Jess moves away from her reach. "Jess?" Reba asks again as Jess seemed to be starring off in to space. Jess gulps finally hearing her mother's voice through her thoughts and just nods.

"I'm sorry what? Nothing is up, um, just standing here getting cold. I think I'm gonna get a shower or a bath, yeah a bath sounds like a good idea." Jess rambles, she turns to head upstairs but Reba takes her hand.

"Jess, talk to me. Something has happened and it's happened in the time it took me to go upstairs and get a bath.. What happened?" Reba asks again but Jess just pulls her hand away from her mothers.

"Nothing, you are worrying for nothing. I'm fine, like I said, starting to get cold, so I'm gonna get a bath." Jess says quickly before practically sprinting up the stairs.

Reba narrows her crystal blue eyes in suspicion that her daughter was lying and quickly darts for the front door. She spots Harry, still sat in his pick up and puts on her boots in record time, they went so well with her fluffy dressing gown, she thought to herself as she ran towards Harry's truck. Reba opens the passengers side door and hops in, causing Harry to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but me and you need a little chat. Just what in the heck happened between you and Jess, while I was a getting my bath? And if you say nothing I swear I'll hit you so hard, up side your head you'll think you've gone back in time!" Reba warns sternly and Harry just lets out a deep sigh.

"Reba, look it's complicated and I don't think it's really my place to say." Harry admits and Reba's eyes just narrow and she slowly raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't care if it is or it isn't, I need to know. Jess is in a state in there… if you hurt her I swear to god!…"

"Wait, no.. no I would never hurt Jess.. I wish I could say the same for her not hurting herself though." Harry explains and Reba's frown just grows deeper.

"Don't talk in riddles, spit it out!" Reba snaps, wanting, needing to know what was going on.

"I think … I'm pretty sure she is hurting herself." Harry says feeling a heavy weight lift from his chest as the words leave his mouth.

"You think?" Reba asks with a tilted head waiting for his response.

"I know, look after we fell in the pool I was goofing around with her trying to get her to take her heavy jumper off. So I rolled up her sleeves but… well when I did there were these marks. Cuts I guess, a lot of them and some looked old and some looked fresh, some I think might of even been burns. I tried to talk to her about it but she just clamed up. I'm really worried Reba, she's been through so much in her life, especially lately, what if she…" Harry explains and Reba feels her heart jump clean up in to her throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it couldn't be true, could it? Was Jess really in such a bad place, she was hurting herself, why hadn't Reba noticed. Reba takes in a breath as she runs through everything she has just been told in her head and at the same time tries to think of what to do next.

"Okay, um listen uh thanks for telling me okay? She will be okay, I'll get to the bottom of this and I'll sort it out, I promise." Reba informs him as she opens up the truck door, the only thought running through her head was that her baby must be in more pain than she ever imagined to be doing that to herself.

"Reba, you can't tell her I told you, she'll kill me. Clearly she doesn't want anyone to know, if you talk to her about it well keep my name out of it okay? Please?" Harry asks his eyes filled with as much worry as Reba's.

"Okay, just go home okay, like I said I'll deal with this. She's gonna be okay, I'm here now." Reba reminds him before going back in to the house and locking the front door. She removes her boots and leans back against the big old door, taking in a thought full breath as the reason why Jess always wore long sleeved clothes finally made sense.

Reba heads upstairs and stands outside the bathroom door, she raises her hand to knock on the thick wood but stops, how was she going to approach this? Reba wasn't sure, she had barely had time to process it, let alone think of a plan of action. Just as Reba was about to head back downstairs the bathroom door was opened, Jess is startled to see Reba but gives a smile all the same.

"Everything okay?" Reba asks trying her best not to show her worry in her voice or actions, Jess just frowns at her but slowly nods as she unties her hair from the bun it had been in while she was in the bath.

"I'm fine… are you?" Jessica replies immediately holding her arms behind her back as she was just wrapped up in a towel, so her arms were bare. Reba notices this but does her best not to react and just nods.

"Me, I'm fine honey. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Reba says making an emphasis of the last part of the sentence and Jess just gives an awkward smile.

"Well, I am."

"Good, good." Reba says suspiciously as she watches Jessica go into her bedroom. Reba was about to follow when her cell phone started to ring from the room she was staying in. She goes and answers it with a sigh as she knew she would have to build up her courage again to confront Jess about this.

"Hello?" Reba says answering the phone rather frustrated at the interruption.

"Reba? Hey, is this a bad time. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how things were, did you get home yet?" Brock replies on the other end of the phone and Reba lets out a sigh.

"Oh, sorry Brock. Um , no I'm not home yet, Jess wanted me to stick around for a little bit. But everything is fine and uh Jess is fine and I'm fine. How is Barbara Jean?" Reba asks trying to divert the conversation. Brock could tell something wasn't right by the sound of her voice but he didn't say anything, after all what could he do over the phone. Brock and Reba talk for about ten minuets, mainly just chit chat about Barbara Jean and what was going to happen from now on with Jessica.

After hanging up, Reba gets herself dressed in to her baggy Texas top and PJ bottoms, she brushes out her hair and removes her earrings. Reba then walks out of her room and through to Jess's, she doesn't even think about knocking she was just so focused on finding out just what was going on she walks right on in. Jess jumps up in horror, from being sat on the side of the bed, leant over herself. Something drops to the floor and Jess, recoils in pain, her eyes growing wide as she sees Reba.

"What are you doing in here?" Jess snaps as she clamps her hand down over her wrist, Reba frowns but her eyes soon spot the red blood seeping through the cracks between Jess's fingers and her heart becomes heavy.

"Jess, honey.. What are you doing?" Reba panics, she runs towards her daughter in an attempt to see what had happened.

"Don't!" Jess shouts pushing Reba back enough to shove her but not hurt her, Reba frowns but then looks down at what Jess was starring at and stopping her from standing on. It was a razor blade, dripping with fresh blood. Reba bends down, her eyes not looking away from the metal. Jess just stands shaking in front of her bed, with tears in her eyes as her hand clamps down hard around her wrist.

Reba picks up the blade carefully and wraps it up in to a tissue before throwing it in the bin, she couldn't believe what she had walked in on and wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Jess, let me see your arm." Reba says as she walks towards her and Jess reluctantly holds out her arm. Reba feels her heart break as she sees the extent of what Harry was talking about but also what Jess had just done. "Sit down, on the bed." Reba instructs in a soft voice, helping her sit down. She sits beside her and takes a tissue from the box and applies pressure to the wound. "Hold that there okay? I'm just gonna get my first aid kit and I'll clean this up." Reba speaks soothingly and softly as Jess just clams up from fear and a type of pain she couldn't explain.

Reba does as she said and comes back, she cleans up Jess's injury and puts a small bandage around her arm to help heal the cut.

As Reba works on the mark she couldn't help but notice all the lingering marks that lay on her daughters skin. Some were old, some new, some small, some large and some didn't look like cuts though, like Harry had said they looked like burns. When Reba was finished, she just holds her daughters hand and rubs it gently between the both of her hands. Jess, couldn't look up from the floor, tears were fighting to break free but again she was holding them back.

"Jess, why in the world are you doing this to yourself?" Reba asks in shock and confusion still and Jess just blinks fast as a few stray tears find their way to fall down her face.

"It helps… it stops me thinking, feeling… you won't understand." Jess whispers adamant no one could understand how she felt. Reba tilts her head and gently lifts her hand to her daughter's chin, she cups it tenderly and pulls Jess's chin up to look at her.

"Just try me, you never know you might be surprised." Reba says encouraging Jess to open up about this.

"I don't know how to explain it.." Jessica says looking deep in to Reba's eyes and Reba nods.

"Okay, well just tell me how it started, from the start." Reba suggests and Jess takes in a deep breath and nods.

.


	14. Hurting Yourself To Numb The Pain Part 2

**_Again i just want to say a HUGE thank you to those who review my story and let me know what they think, what they are liking and everything in-between. I have said it before, i will say it again, it really does keep my writing and gives me ideas and just fuels me to hopefully do better with each chapter so you all enjoy it. I hope i am not disappointing and i continue not to. Now like the past chapter this one is a little darker when it comes to subject matter and stuff so to anyone who may get upset by it thought i would just give you a heads up. I hope everyone enjoys it though and lets me know what they think ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

**"Hurting Yourself To Numb The Pain" Part 2**

"Okay.. Um it started when I was about seven I guess, daddy he uh, started drinking, real heavy. He used to hit mom so hard I could hear it from this room. He terrified me, not just like a little scared. I'm talking so petrified you try and scream and nothing comes out. It's the type of fear when you feel every heartbeat run through your body and it sounds like a drum in your ears." Jessica stops as the memories flood her heart and the pain aches through her chest causing her body to shudder. Reba couldn't take it, she wraps her arms tightly around her daughter and pulls her in to her arms and body. Reba kisses the top of her head as her hear tears a million times over seeing and listening to the pain that was so clear in her voice and body.

"Its okay, you just take your time." Reba whispers in to her daughters ear as she does her best to comfort her.

"Anyway, this one time momma was out I don't know where but daddy came home and was mad. He was throwing stuff and shouting and then he took his belt buckle off, so I ran. I ran upstairs and hid under my bed." Jess chokes on her tears as they fill her eyes to the point she could barely see. "This bed." She gulps and reaches up and rubs her hands over her eyes, in an attempt to clear the tears away. "He chased me and he grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me out, i was screaming, begging him to stop. I told him I was sorry, I was crying, crying to point I couldn't breath. He just looked at me and he laughed…" Jess looks at Reba with cold eyes that were filled with a life of hurt. "He grabbed my throat and he leant down to the point I could smell the whiskey on his breath and he just whispered. 'As long as you are my daughter, you aint gonna cry like a sniffling little girl. We don't cry in this house, we aren't babies in this house. We are strong, we don't break down, we fight! Now if I see another tear roll down your little face, I'll slap your backside so hard you won't sit down for a month without feeling it.' I will never forget the look in his eyes when he said that to me, it was like he was dead, there was nothing there just this fire, this rage of hate towards me." Jessica reveals her voice trembling the further she went on with the story. Reba's grips her shoulder tightly and just runs her fingers through her daughter's long brown hair trying her best to help keep her calm. The truth was Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing, her daughter had clearly been through hell, in ways she didn't think possible.

"Anyway, needless to say a few days later I cried, I fell of my bike I think and he found me crying behind one of the sheds. Daddy beat me black and blue that night, he was right I couldn't sit down for over a month without it hurting. I still have a scar, from where the leather belt hit me so hard, my skin started to bleed. From that day on anytime daddy saw me cry, I'd get a whooping. Daddy got worse though, he stopped me spending time with momma, said I wasn't a baby anymore and I shouldn't be such a momma's girl. He, uh actually hit momma one time cause she hugged me cause I was upset about something a kid said at me at school. It got to the point where momma was scared to even look at me when he was around, because he might flip at her. So in the end me and momma had to sneak our hugs and time together so he didn't know. This went on for about a year, me crying and daddy beating me I mean. Then this one day I fell over and I cut my hand on a piece of glass. My daddy was watching and I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't, so I picked up the glass and I just stuck it in my arm. For a second it felt, not good but like relief, for that split second the pain in my heart I couldn't feel it I just felt the pain in my arm. So every time I wanted to cry I'd pinch myself or something but it wasn't enough. So eventually I started cutting myself, I used to walk around with a piece of glass in my pocket. Soon I trained myself to not cry when I wanted to, I'd hold it in and then when I was alone I'd cut myself and that was my way of letting it out, cause I couldn't cry, I can't cry." Jess just shudders as she finally lets it all out, she takes in a deep breath and Reba just kisses the side of her head gently. "I stopped doing it for a while, I just didn't cry and I didn't cut myself but then momma got sick and daddy started drinking again, worse than ever. I started feel alone again but I mean the type of alone where you can be in a room full of people and you still feel like you're the only one there. I couldn't speak to momma about it, she was sick she had enough going on. Daddy, was a no go, he'd only hit me, so I… I started cutting myself again." Jessica takes in a deep breath and Reba just lays her cheek on her daughter's head. She was shaking herself now, just shocked to the core by what she was being told.

"I know what it's like to feel that kind of lonely baby, I've been there. Mainly right after you were born and I signed the papers and hanged you over. People would talk to me and I'd talk back and everything but I wasn't there I was in a completely different world. In my head I was with you and now I wish more than ever I had of been. Didn't anyone ever find out what you were doing?" Reba asks in a soft voice that Jess finds to be so sweet and soothing, something she desperately needed.

"Dad found out about a year ago now, he told me I couldn't tell momma and to stop being so weak. He said I had to be taught, that Lucker's aren't weak, So he got his lighter out of his pocket, it was gold with a flip lid, you know the type I mean?" Jess asks looking in to Reba's eyes and Reba nods choking on her tears as she does. "Well, he grabbed my arm the one I cut all the time and just put the flame under it, I screamed… I mean that gut scream and all he could do was laugh at me, he just kept telling me how pathetic and weak I was. The night Momma died, the truth came out, he was drunk so he started rambling and then he looked at me and said 'Why couldn't of you have been a boy? You stole my wife from me, I never wanted you but you made her happy, so I kept you around.' I begged him to shut up but he wouldn't he just kept going on and on at me. So I ran out and went to friends house. When I finally got the courage to go home a week later, Tanya was there and they were engaged." Jessica explains and Reba nods with a sigh.

"I see, that couldn't of been easy for ya sweetie." Reba acknowledges and Jess just shrugs sadly.

"It was but in a way her being there stopped him being so angry at me for momma dying, they just went out and got drunk all the time." Jess takes in a deep breath and holds her mothers hand tightly in hers. "Look, this.." Jess motions to her arm. "Me hurting myself, I'm sorry you had to see it and.. I'm sorry I keep doing stuff that just makes things harder for you. I don't expect you to understand why I do it, I'm not proud of it, I hate that I do it, I tried to stop so many times but I can't, every time I cry or I want to cry I have to do it because, crying… crying means you're weak and I'm not weak. I can't afford to be weak not now, I'm on my own. I'm 19 I have to be strong… grown up.. I can't be a child anymore that's what he said, that's what he told me… on his wedding day, my 19th birthday. So I guess that's it, I'm pretty much just a fuck up." Jessica says with such emotion in every word it caused the tear in Reba's heart to spread deeper and deeper.

"Oh baby, you are as far away from a fuck up as you can get. You have just been through things no one should have to go through in their life. I can't tell you how sorry I am I wasn't there for you, and I didn't protect you from all this. But I am here now, you aren't on your own anymore. You don't need to do this Jessica, if you get upset now, you cry, if you want to hug me you come and hug me. If you want to come and talk to your momma you can, I'm right here and I'm not gong anywhere. Crying doesn't make ya weak it makes ya human baby. And there is nothing wrong with being human." Reba says as she pulls Jessica in close to her and Jess just buries her face in against her mothers chest, her hand laid against her mothers top, gripping it tightly as she starts to sob uncontrollably as years and years of pent up emotions come to surface and she finally lets them out.

"Please do.. . Don't ever.. Leave me …" Jess whispers and Reba frowns kissing the top of her daughters head, Jess looks up at her and sniffles and Reba runs her thumb over her cheek.

"Oh baby, I'm not ever leaving you. Not ever again. You have my word on that. I love you sweet heart, so much. But I think this place, it isn't good for you, all these memories. I have an idea and if you don't want to I understand but what do you say about coming and living with me, you can come on the road too if you want. And Brock and Barbara Jean live right near me so you could get closer to him and her all though she is a bit nutty she had a good heart." Reba jokes making Jess smile through her tears that were still falling. "So what do you say, how about a fresh start, you and me, together as mother and daughter how it always should have been. I'll get you help for this, if you want it, it won't be easy but you can do it and I'll be there for you every step of the way. We will do it together.." Reba says starring in to her beautiful, daughters big brown broken eyes.

"I like that idea a lot, I really do mom." Jess says with a beaming smile and Reba frowns a little at what she had just called her. "I.. I love you too mommy." Jessica whispers for the first time calling Reba mom, a fact that just filled Reba's heart with a feeling she couldn't explain but would never replace.


	15. Leaving The Past

**_A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this story and to those of you who not only read but take the time to review as well. I hope this next chapter answers some questions you may have and will probably give you even more questions you want to be answered at the same time lol! I hope you enjoy it all the same though and let me know what you think! Thanks for all of the support, as i always say it really keeps me going and fired up to write more and hopefully better for you all to enjoy ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**"Leaving The Past."**

For the next few weeks, Reba and Jess stay at the ranch together in till they can figure out just who is going to look after it full time and sort out some of the legal stuff that goes along with it. Reba had also gotten Jess to start going to see a councillor and all though sceptical at first Jessica was finding that just talking things out and finding a new way to look at things was really starting to help her. Brock was overjoyed that Jess was going to be coming to live with Reba, so him and Barbara Jean were sorting out a little get together for when Jess and Reba first arrived back home. Reba had managed to get a few more weeks off work, which after five years of non-stop work she was pretty sure she was entitled too. For Reba just being able to spend time with Jess one and one and get to know her even more was amazing, not only that but being there to see the slow changes that were starting to take place as Jess slowly became that little bit stronger everyday.

Today was the day though that they were leaving, heading back to Reba's house to get Jess settled there before they thought about going on the road again. Reba wanted to make sure Jess had a stable home before she even thought about up rooting her again and taking her on tour with her all though she thought it could be good for Jess to just let loose and have some fun, Reba knew better than anyone being on the road could be tough.

Jess was nervous but ultra excited to be moving in with Reba and starting this new chapter in her life. For her it wasn't just a new chapter it was a completely fresh start, a chance to be happy and finally be with her mother, the one thing Jess had wanted all of her life. Jess for the first time in years was finally starting to feel happier in her own skin, she knew she had a long way to go but just to make those first tiny steps was enough to give her that push she needed to carry on. Jess wanted to make her mother proud though, so she had plenty of ideas of what she wanted to do but most of all she just didn't want to leave her mothers side. To Jess Reba was a force of nature, someone not only that she looked up to and admired but someone that completely blew her away with not only her strength but just how kind and amazing she was. Jess had also been thinking a lot about Brock and once things had settled down a little bit after the move she had it in her head that she wanted to get the test done and find out for sure if he was her father or not. Jess wanted to find out not just for herself but for Reba and Brock as well as she could tell it was something that played on all of their minds.

"Okay, you got everything you want now?" Reba asks with a raised eyebrow to Jess, who puts the final box in to the trunk of the car.

"Everything I can think of yep." Jess replies with a smile, Reba nods and walks up next to her wrapping her arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"Good, now I think someone is waiting for you to go and say goodbye." Reba says as she points over to Harry, who was busy scattering some hay. Jess looks at Harry, just in his stone washed denim jeans, huge belt buckle and cowboy boots, Jess had to stop herself from drooling. His white cowboy hat just finished the look off perfectly, beads of sweat running enticingly down his sculpted chest, over his well defined abs to his waist line. Jess's brown eyes followed each bead on it's way down, she was completely mesmerised. Reba bites back a smirk, anyone could see the attraction between Harry and Jessica and Reba found it cute, all though a little bit scar but she had to remember her daughter was nineteen not nine.

"Okay, um, I won't be long." Jess says patting her mothers shoulder gently as she heads on over to Harry. Reba just shakes her head with a beaming smile on her lips.

"You take your time honey."

Jess feels her body tighten the closer she got to Harry, that kiss hadn't left her mind and it had been so perfect she knew she would remember it forever. Jess scuffs her boots along the dirt as she strolls over, her shoulders hunched up a little and hands in her back jean pockets. Jess coughs to get his attention and gives Harry a warm smile as he looks up from the hay stack.

"Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Harry proclaims as he sticks his fork in to the ground and leans against the handle. Jess laughs at his comment and gives a shrug, flicking her head so her plaits fall behind her shoulders. "You are looking very cowgirl today." Harry adds with a smirk noticing she was wearing a short vest top that hugged her toned stomach and a flannel shirt over the top with for once the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror or?" Jess replies with narrowed eyes and Harry just nods in agreement.

"Okay fair enough, I guess we are both uh hitting the clichés today then." Harry says with a smirk and Jess nods.

"I'd say so. Look, um Harry I know the past few weeks I haven't really spoken to you and I'm sorry. It's just I've been seeing a councillor actually, you know about.. Well my arms and everything. They've really helped me and um well seeing them and spending time with my mom and… getting ready to…" Jess stops mid sentence as her eyes lock in a gaze with Harry's emerald green ones that just draw her in.

"Move?" Harry finishes the sentence for her, all though saying it sent a pain deep in to his heart. Jess lets out a painful sigh but nods wishing it didn't have to be said.

"Well yeah that as well, just been real busy. That and last time we saw each other we kinda left things at an…" Jess stops struggling to think of an appropriate way to explain what had happened.

"Awkward moment?" Harry suggests as a way of describing it and Jess nods in agreement. "Yeah, well that was kind of my fault, so I am sorry about that Jess. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." Harry adds needing to tell her and Jess just nods in a knowing manner, she lets out a sigh and runs her now sweating hands down the sides of her jeans.

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, well you did but.. It wasn't your fault I just wasn't in a great place. Don't get me wrong, I'm not magically better now but I am getting there and I think moving is really going to help with that." Jess reveals and Harry gives her an admiring smile.

"Well, I hope it does Jess. You deserve to be happy more than anyone I know. You better email me all the time okay?" Harry grins and Jessica nods.

"Oh ya'll gonna get so many emails off me you're gonna think I'm spam!" Jessica jokes and Harry just laughs with a nod.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Harry replies the mood changing as he comes to the end of his sentence.

Jess finds herself gazing in to his eyes and almost begging him to come closer. Almost as though he could hear her thoughts Harry wonders towards her more, he brushes his hand against the side of his jeans and runs a finger over her cheek, making Jess smile brightly at his touch. "I'm going to miss you… a lot. It's been great seeing you again and spending time with you. You um really are one in a million Jessica, don't forget that okay?" Harry whispers as Jess hangs on to every word and leans up, to look in to his eyes fully. Jessica slowly shakes her head as the two don't break eye contact for a split second.

"I.. I won't." Jess replies in a lingered whisper as her hand rises up to his strong chest and rests against his soft skin. "Bye Harry." Jess says so softly it could barely be heard, all Harry could do was nod as his chest started to ache a little.

"Bye Jess." He replies leaning forward, their lips millimetres away from touching, everything went in to slow motion and Jess felt her breath get caught in her throat. Harry traces his finger through her plait as his other hand gently brushes against Jess's other cheek. Harry takes in a sharp breath and puckers his lips before lifting his head and laying his kiss gently on to Jessica's forehead. Jess felt her body release a devastated gasp and her eyes close tight as Harry kisses her forehead tenderly and then pulls away. Jess fights back her emotions and just gives an accepting nod and slowly removes her hand from Harry's chest as they both step back. Jess can't speak so she just raises her hand in a wave before heading back to the car and her mom.

Reba had busied herself with packing up the remaining bits in to the car, she turns and smiles seeing Jess walk towards her.

"You okay honey?" Reba asks with a frown noticing how despondent Jess seemed and Jess just nods in a state of shock.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so. We ready to go?" Jess asks confused by what had just happened with Harry and eager to get away from this place that harboured so many painful memories for her.

"We sure are, now you sure there is nothing else you want to take with us?" Reba asks as she slams down the trunk and Jess shakes her head taking her moms hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I have everything I want and need, lets go" Jess says with a bright smile and Reba nods in agreement pulling Jess close and wrapping her arm around her tightly as they get in the car and head off. As they pull away Jessica stares out the rear-view mirror towards Harry who had his back to her and just lets out a sad sigh but just guessed something's weren't meant to be.

"You okay?" Reba asks looking over to Jess as they set off down the road, Jess just smiles brightly and gives a certain nod.

"I'm great, lets go home mom. How cool does that sound?" Jess giggles like a child and Reba giggles back in the same way.

"Oh, cooler than you will ever know!"


	16. A Fresh Start

**_Once again a huge thank you to you all who are reading this story and an even bigger thank you to those of you who take the time to review as well. I read every single one and they really do mean the world to me so i can't say thank you enough all though i am sure you are sick of seeing it written but hey what can i say i like to say thanks! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks yet again you guys really do rock! ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

**"A Fresh Start"**

Brock was pacing the porch, wringing his hands, nervously as he waited to see Reba's car pull up on the drive way.

"Brock, honey. I know you are nervous but if you don't quit pacing, you are gonna end up wearing a hole in the damn wood!" Barbara Jean points out as she sits in the rocking chair that was on the porch, just rubbing her hands over her growing bump.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't help it, I'm nervous. I just want Jess to have the best homecoming ever, that kid deserves it." Brock explains and Barbara Jean nods understandingly. She pulls herself up to her feet and walks over to him and rubs his shoulders soothingly.

"I know baby and she will. Things will be a little weird at first, I mean this situation, isn't exactly normal now. So lets just give her some time to adjust to everything okay? But she will be happy and fine, she had Reba and she has you, what more could she want? Oh wait, an awesome step mom! KACHING!" Barbara Jean says with a grin and Brock just shakes his head at her with a giggle pulling her in close and kissing her lips tenderly.

"I do love you Barbara Jean, you know that right? I know things have been crazy lately but you have been so great with everything, thank you for that." Brock says as he gazes in to his wife's eyes and Barbara Jean blushes slightly at his sweetness.

"I know and like I said I understand, if she is your daughter then she is my step daughter and even if she isn't, I know you won't stop caring about her or wanting to be there for her and that is just another reason why I love you and I know you are going to be an amazing father to our little baby" Barbara Jean explains taking Brock's hand and laying it on her bump with a smile and Brock just grins rubbing over her bump softly.

Reba looks over to Jessica in the passengers seat and smiles brightly, seeing she was asleep cuddled into the window and door of the car. Reba pulls in to her street and sees Brock and Barbara Jean and takes in a deep breath.

"Crrraaapp!" Reba mutters under her breath not knowing if seeing Barbara Jean right from the off would be the best thing for Jess or even herself it had been an eventful few days. Reba stops in the driveway and looks at Brock and Barbara Jean and gives a smile. Brock rushes down the stairs with Barbara Jean, who spots Jess in the car and squeals.

"Oh my god is that her?" Barbara Jean screams and before Brock could respond Barbara Jean was at the car door and jerking it open. Jess had been leaning against the door and when it opens she falls straight to the ground with a thud. Reba jumps up from her seat and rushes around the car to Jess's side.

"Barbara Jean, what the hell?" Reba says nudging Barbara Jean away and helping Jess sit back up. "Are you okay? Sorry, your uh, step mom is a bit over the top." Reba says with wide eyes and Jess who was catching her breath from the shock gives an understanding nod as all the stories about Barbara Jean finally make sense.

"Oh, honey I am so sorry, you really should be careful though anything can happen in a car! You have to be ready for anything!" Barbara Jean points out deadly serious of every word and Reba just shakes her head in disbelief. Jess just nods and takes in a breath trying to calm herself down from the shock.

"Well uh, it's fine, I'm not hurt a little freaked out but not hurt." Jess says with a smile and Reba stands up, leaning against the roof and looks to Brock with a knowing glare and Brock just shrugs in agreement.

"Here let me help you out" Barbara Jean says pushing Reba to the side and taking Jess's arm and tugs her a little bit but she was still wearing her belt so Barbara Jean damn near chokes her. "Come on, don't be scared!" Barbara Jean says oblivious to the fact Jess was fighting to breath.

"Barbara Jean, you are hurting her you moron!" Reba snaps pushing Barbara Jean back and looks to Jess untangling her belt. "You okay?" Reba asks and Jess coughs a little with a nod.

"Uh.. Uum.. Yeah.. Wow… she is stronger than she looks." Jess splutters up and Barbara Jean frowns to Brock.

"What? I was only trying to help." Barbara Jean says defending herself and Brock nods pulling her away.

"I know baby, I know. Just calm down okay?" Brock suggests turning Barbara Jean away from Jessica and Reba as they get sorted out.

Jess gets out of the car and goes over to Brock and hugs him tightly smiling brightly as se does. Brock holds her in close and rubs her back gently.

"I have missed you kiddo!" Brock says tenderly in to the young girls ear and Jessica nods kissing his cheek.

"You too." She grins and pulls out looking towards Barbara Jean and just nods. "You must be Barbara Jean, I have heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you in person.." Jess says holding out her hand to BJ. Barbara Jean smiles and takes her hand..

"You too, sorry about the whole car thing and seatbelt… uh didn't realise."

"It's fine, like I said I'm no worse for wear. It's nice you were so excited to meet me."

"Oh I am, if you are Brock's daughter I'll be your step mother and that's just great I always wanted a daughter!" Barbara Jean giggles and Jess smiles with a nod.

"Well you never know you might be carrying one."

"Oh no we had a scan yesterday it's a boy!" Brock points out clearly proud as punch at the news. Jess smiles sweetly looking to Reba who was so happy for Brock knowing how much it meant to him.

"That is great news congratulations to you both." Jess says with a smile.

The four of them walk in to the house and get settled in as Barbara Jean goes and makes everyone a drink. Brock brings in the cases and boxes from the trunk and back of the car and just smiles watching Jess as she wanders around the living room looking at the different pictures.

"Holy crap you know Martina McBride?" Jess says in a sudden outburst that makes Reba giggle and nod.

"Oh, I sure do. I tour with her sometimes, when her girls aren't at school. Why are you a fan?" Reba asks with a knowing grin and Jess just nods.

"Yes! Just a tad but wait if I have heard of Martina's songs how come I haven't heard of…" She stops mid-sentence as she comes to realisation. "My dad, makes sense now. There was always certain songs he wouldn't let me listen to and I never knew why, now I do.. They were yours." Jessica reveals and Reba sighs but smiles.

"Well don't worry okay, Martina is amazing and I'm really glad you like her! Besides you have all the time in the way to listen to my stuff now, you'll probably get sick of it!" Reba jokes and Jess just nods in agreement with a giggle as she spots a picture of Reba when she was younger. "That's me and my parents, I was fifteen I think In that." Reba reveals and Jessica nods sweetly just looking over the faces, she couldn't help but take an extra long look at her grandfather wondering just why he had hated her so much before he had even met her. She shakes it off though and just sits down on the sofa as Barbara Jean comes back through with the tray of drinks and cookies.

It gets to half four in the afternoon and Brock and Barbara Jean decide to make a move as they had a few things to do themselves. When Barbara Jean and Brock leave Reba lets out a sigh of relief glad it had seemed to have gone well.

"Well that is your … that's Barbara Jean." Reba jokes and Jess just laughs in a world of her own. "Honey, is something wrong?" Reba asks as she sits beside her on the sofa. "I know this must be a bit overwhelming for you.." Reba continues and Jess just shakes her head.

"No, no I love it here.. It's really great to feel like I am getting back to some kind of normality it's just… I can't stop thinking about Harry. I really thought he cared about me and then when I left all he did was kiss me on the forehead, what the heck was that?" Jess asks in a rambal that makes Reba smile.

"Oh I see, well you see something I learned a long time ago.. Men, you can't figure them out. People always say about women being confusing, well men leave a lot to be desired. If you have feelings for him why didn't you just tell him?" Reba asks and Jess just blushes a little as once again her defences start to break away. She acted, strong and confident but Reba knew better and knew underneath that act was actually a very insecure little girl who just wanted to be loved.

"Cause, I was scared. What if he just.. I don't know changed his mind about me or he just laughed and I don't know.. I mean a guy like that with a mess like me? Only in my dreams would that happen." Jess explains and Reba just pulls her in to her arms,

"Hmm, I used to think like that about singing, it's just a crazy dream but hey if it is I sure don't want to wake up from mine anytime soon." Reba points out with a smirk that Jess can't help but giggle at.

"Oh well maybe in another life huh?" Jess says with a smile as she stands up. "I still have a room to pick out." She grins "Which one was yours again?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and Reba just giggles.

"Oh good try but no dice honey!" Reba says as the door goes and Reba frowns to Jess who shrugs.

"Barbara Jean?" She suggests and Reba laughs out loud at the thought.

"Barbara Jean doesn't knock, oh by the way why I think of that you may wanna get a lock on your door. No.. seriously.." Reba points out and Jess just grins as she heads up the stairs. Reba opens the front door but is basically ran over as Harry comes striding inside.

"Harry?" Jess shouts in shock as he grabs her hands gently in his and pulls her to his body, he brushes her hair from her perfect face and lays a kiss on her lips tenderly making Reba gasp in shock not knowing where to look. Jess was left stunned, her eyes closed as their lips finally fall apart as Harry pulls back a little, she could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest she was sure it would fall from her mouth if she spoke. "Wha… what was that?" jess asks in a stutter and Harry just gulps hard with nervousness.

"Well when you left I realised I forgot something… your goodbye kiss." Harry explains as Jess's eyes slowly flutter open as she was scared when they did she wouldn't see Harry standing in front of her.

"Wait, so you came all this way just to give her a goodbye kiss?" Reba asks and Harry smiles brightly to Jess their eyes not breaking their gaze and nods. "Oh he is a keeper Jess!" Reba says and Jess just laughs her whole body in shock and amazement at what had just happened. Harry strokes her cheek gently and gulps hard

"I'm stubborn what can I say, sorry it took me so long to realise I couldn't let you go without a fight or at the least a kiss." Harry whispers tenderly making Jessica's heart melt, she runs her hands to his face and just presses her lips against his again.

"Shush, you made it eventually that's what matters!"


	17. The Results

**_I can not tell you all how thankful i am to all of you who are so loyal and supportive of this story, i never in my wildest dreams thought it would get such amazing following and reviews and everything in between. Thank you all truly from the bottom of my heart for that. I really hope that you all enjoy this next chapter and the ones to come and carry on to let me know what you think ;;'x_**

**Chapter 16**

**"The Results"**

For the next two months things start to settle down for everyone, Reba is enjoying just spending time with Jessica and being a mother and enjoying that role hugely. It was nice just to take a break from touring constantly and be brought back down to earth and her roots for a while. Reba fell in love with Jess more everyday, she still found it hard to believe that this young, amazing, beautiful girl was her daughter and despite everything she had been through still had a heart of gold. Reba couldn't be more proud of her baby and knew that having her was the best thing she had ever done in her life and all though none of it had been clear sailing when it comes down to it Reba wouldn't of changed a thing because she knows that everything happens for a reason and eventually like now things sort themselves out in the long run.

Jessica was going from strength to strength, her and Harry's romance was going strong. Jess knew he was her one and only and she loved him dearly in a way she had never loved another person before. He was her rock in so many ways and she couldn't be more thankful to have finally found him in her life. Harry had gotten a job on tour with Reba as a stage hand, shifting heavy gear ad helping set up equipment for each show as he was a bit of a technical wizard. Jess herself was still wondering what she was going to do job wise but for now was just focusing on getting her head sorted before she looked in to that fully. Jessica never stopped smiling these days or at least that was how it seemed, she was always surrounded by not only people she loves but people that love her and show her it back. For Jessica things couldn't be more amazing and she cherished every second of it, wither it was spending mother daughter time with Reba or just relaxing in Harry's arms, you could be sure to find a smile painted on Jessica's lips. Jessica still had one thing that was left to be settled though, the paternity test results they were due any day now and everyone was praying they would get the result they wanted but was almost to scared to speak about it for fear of jinxing the result.

No-one was more nervous over the outcome of the test results then Brock. He had tried not to but like everyone couldn't help falling in love with Jessica, she was just such a wonderful person inside and out. Brock would just sit and watch her sometimes as she chatted with Barbara Jean about the pregnancy or she cooked in the kitchen with Reba and he found himself beaming with pride at how amazing his daughter was. Brock knew he shouldn't let himself think like that but he couldn't help it, he wanted more than anything to be able to say officially that his amazing young girl was his daughter, he just prayed he would get that chance.

Reba was up early, sat on the sofa her legs curled beside her as she leans in to the arm of the sofa, a cup of tea resting on the arm as she glances over the morning paper, sat on her lap. The house was quiet and peaceful at this time in the morning and Reba just loved to soak it all in before she went on with her day that at the moment was busy what with preparing everything for her return to the road shortly. Just as Reba finished her last sip of coffee, Jessica comes hurtling down the stairs so fast she basically jumped over the last four to the floor. Dressed in some hot pants and a string vest, her hair in plaits Reba couldn't help but smile wondering just what she was up too.

"Jess, honey did you stand on a tact or what?" Reba asks with a grin, placing her mug on to the coffee table. Jess rushes to the front door, shaking her head as she tears it from it's frame.

"No, I think the mail is here!" Jess stammers in response and Reba's eyes grow wide knowing what that meant.

"Well, aren't you going to go out and get it?" Reba asks, almost forgetting what her daughter was wearing, or well wasn't. Jess slowly turns her attention from the mail box to Reba and gives a nervous and excited nod ready to bolt. Reba suddenly remembers what Jess is wearing and jumps forward, taking off her dressing gown and passing it to her. Jess frowns and Reba smiles patting her back.

"Honey, we have neighbours, elderly neighbours who if they see you will have a heart attack, cover ya self up now okay?" Reba says with a half chuckle and Jess just blushes slightly about to say something when she spots one of the neighbours across the road looking over with a grin. Jess quickly rushes putting on the dressing gown and ties it up tightly with a smile to Reba.

"Thanks for the heads up!"

"No worries honey, now go on go get it!" Reba replies excitedly and Jess nods rushing outside to the mail box retrieving the letters and running back inside.

Jessica holds the letter in her shaking hands and looks to Reba with terrified eyes as it suddenly hits her the answer in this letter may not be what she was looking for. Reba takes her hand in hers and just gives it a squeeze.

"What ever that letter says Jessica, it doesn't change how much we love you, nothing will ever change that. Now, shall we ring Brock, so you can find out together?" Reba asks sweetly and Jess thinks for a second and eventually nods. Reba smiles and grabs the phone ringing Brock and Barbara Jean to come over to open the letter together.

Brock and Barbara Jean rush over to Reba's both still in the pj's themselves. Jessica and Harry were sat at the breakfast table, Jessica was on his lap her arm around his shoulders the letter starring at her from the table. Harry rubs her side tenderly and lays his head against her shoulder.

"You nervous?" He asks in a whisper that makes Goosebumps appear on Jessica's cheek and neck and she nods. "Well, I am sure Brock is as well but whatever happens you love each other and he has been there for you that matters a lot more as a father than dna ever could." Harry adds and Jess pulls away looking in to his eyes and smiles stroking his cheek softly kissing his lips.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you" Jessica giggles as Brock walks in holding Barbara Jean's hand tightly who's hair was in rollers and she had a face pack on. Harry goes to speak and Barbara Jean just points her finger at him with a deepened frown.

"Don't even think about it pretty boy, I didn't have time to get ready. Not everyone wakes up looking like Reba or Jess okay?" Barbara Jean snaps and Harry just bites back a giggle.

"I think you look fine BJ." Harry replies and Barbara Jean blushes childishly.

"You think so?" She giggles and Brock just nudge her.

"Focus BJ, focus!" Brock says his nervousness clear in his voice as his eyes notice the letter.

"Okay, so who is going to open it?" Reba asks and Jess shrugs as does Brock.

"How about I do it?" Harry suggests with a smile picking up the letter as everyone agrees. Harry slowly tears the envelope and takes out the letter. Everyone takes in a breath as Harry unfolds the letter and reads it, he holds in a breath before smiling brightly to everyone.

"Guess who officially has a daughter?" He beams and everyone screams with happiness, Brock feels his eyes fill with tears as Jessica jumps up and rushes in to his arms both of them so overjoyed at the news. Barbara Jean jumps up and down with excitement before wrapping her arms around both Brock and Jessica kissing the both of their heads sweetly.

As Brock, Barbara Jean and Jessica celebrate Reba had tears of joy lingering in her crystal blue eyes but she frowns as she watches Harry wander in to the living room with the letter. She sneaks off and follows him and watches as he crumples up the letter and shoves it in to his back pocket. Reba walks towards him and gulps deeply, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"She isn't his, is she?" Reba asks softly and Harry turns with a fright and deepened sigh, his emerald eyes filled to the brim with tears. He shakes his head unable to speak just completely choked on his emotions. "Why did you lie Harry? Do you know how crushed they are going to be when they find out?" Reba asks with confusion and Harry just sighs.

"Of course I know, why do you think I lied? I couldn't devastate either of them like that or you. You act all tough Reba but you and Jess are really alike, I know this must be killing you as well. Look what does it matter, as far as they care they are related, daughter and father they are so happy what does a stupid little test prove anyway? All the truth is going to do it cause pain, at least this way they are happy." Harry explains his heart in the right place but Reba lets out a heavy sigh.

"I know Harry and in a perfect world that would work no one would have to know and we could all be happy but one thing I have learnt in my life lies get you no where. Imagine if it did come out not now but years from now maybe when you and Jess have a child one day and Jess realises you always knew but you never told her? Don't you think that is going to hurt a lot more than her knowing the truth now and being able to deal with any pain it may cause now then having to deal with not only the pain but the shock of the lie later on?" Reba suggests as Harry nods in a realisation they had to tell the truth. "I'll explain okay?" Reba continues but Harry shakes his head.

"No, this is my mess… I'll deal with it." Harry says determined to do the right thing. "Brock, Jess, BJ can you come in here please." Harry asks as they walk through, they all looked so happy it broke Harry's heart. "Look, I am really sorry to have to tell you this but I lied.. Jess, honey Brock isn't your dad. The test results with negative." Harry admits and Jess just gulps hard but nods in acceptance. Reba rushes over to her and holds her in close rubbing her arm and kisses the side of her head.


	18. An Outcome NoOne Wanted

**_I am really sorry this chapter took me a little longer to post but i have been a bit busy with family stuff. Anyway, i hope i haven't kept anyone waiting too long and you all enjoy this next chapter. Now, i just want to assure you all questions about Reba and who raped her and fathered Jess, will be answered in future chapters. I hope this chapter gives all of you wanting some what of a happy ending to the Brock, Jess situation just that at least in some way. Thank you again to everyone who is reading this story and an even bigger thank you to those who take the time to review and let me know what you are thinking about it. As i always say it really does keep me writing and always gives me ideas so thank you dearly! ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

**"An Outcome No One Wanted"**

Brock looks at Harry with an anger burning up through his stomach.

"Why in the hell did you lie?" Brock shouts as he marches towards him in a foul temper, not caring that Harry was probably double his size in everyway. Harry just takes in a deep breath and sighs as Brock shoves him hard in the chest. "Huh? What you not got an answer?" Brock snaps in pure emotion.

"Brock? It isn't his fault okay? He was just trying to protect Jessica and you from pain okay?" Reba butts in trying to calm her ex who she could tell was on the brink of losing it completely.

"How? By lying to us and then just crushing us completely within seconds? Do you think this is some kind of sick game, kid?" Brock snaps grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt and shoving him in to the wall.

"Dad stop it!" Jess hollers from out of nowhere and everyone goes silent at her words. Brock lets go of Harry's shirt and turns to look at Jessica who was fighting back tears. She goes to speak but can't find the words so she just brushes past Brock and Harry and runs up the stairs to her room.

Everyone lets out a hurt sigh seeing Jessica run up the stairs, Brock pulls his hair back with his hand and slaps his other hand down on to his thigh.

"Well, this is just great isn't it!" Brock snaps again in Harry's direction, who just bows his head in guilt. Reba sighs and goes up follow Jess upstairs

"I'll go and talk to her." Reba says as she climbs the first step but Brock takes her hand in his and shakes his head.

"No, no I will. I think we need a good talk." Brock says before following Jessica's trail up to her room. Reba sighs and nods in agreement as she comes back down to her feet at the bottom of the stairs. Barbara Jean looks to Reba with a sigh and takes her hand in hers

"How about we go and get a drink yeah?" Barbara Jean suggests sweetly and Reba looks upstairs wondering if Brock and Jess would be okay. Barbara Jean smiles and rubs her arm gently. "She will be fine with Brock, Reba. He will be a great dad and he already is… come on." Barbara Jean says tugging Reba towards the kitchen.

Jessica shuts her bedroom door closed and leans against it with tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to say or do this changed everything, well to her it didn't but of course it did for Brock. She saw it in his eyes the way he reacted, any love or feelings he had for her had gone now he knew she wasn't anything but a stranger to him. Just as Jess sits down on her bed when she hears a knock against the door, she expected it would be Reba but was surprised to hear Brock's voice.

"Jessica, honey.. It's Brock. Listen I know this Is a shock and not what either of us wanted to hear but… well look this is strange talking to a door, can I come in? I only want to chat." Brock says in a soft voice and Jessica slowly walks over and opens the door, just a crack and sees Brock and opens it fully. She walks back over to the bed and sits down with her head down.

"Look, I'm really sorry Brock. I know you really wanted me to be your daughter and now I'm not you probably don't feel anything for me at all. I understand if you don't want anything else to do with me but I just want you to know something. For all the time that you have been in my life as a father figure, well you have been the best father that I have ever had in my life. I just really wish you were my father by D.N.A all though for me it really doesn't matter, as it's just a bunch of stupid cells and that doesn't make someone a father or not. Being there for your child, caring about them, letting them cry in to your shirt long in to the night those types of things make a father. I guess what I am trying to say is Brock as far I'm concerned you are my dad no matter what some stupid test says or doesn't say. I just wanted you to know that and I understand if it changes everything for you but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful for everything you have done for me and I always will be."

Brock listens to every word she says and can't help but tear up a little, he walks over and takes her hand pulling her up to her feet and looks in to her deep brown eyes.

"The second I met you Jessica, I prayed I would be your father. For your sake, for Reba's and for mine but then I got to know you and I just fell in love with you. That wanting to be your father turned in to a need to be, I wanted to protected you from the terrible thing that happened to your mom and maybe in someway protect Reba from having to relive it. I wanted be there for you when you have a fight with Harry, so I can get mad at him for upsetting my little girl. I wanted to have your tears soak my shirt, after you and Reba have an argument over something silly. I wanted to stand by your side and one day walk you down the aisle when you get married. And okay the test says I'm not your father by D.N.A but like you said D.N.A doesn't make you a dad and that is what I wanna be, a real father, a dad. You mean just as much to me as the child I'm going to have with Barbara Jean and for me this doesn't change a thing between me and you. I still want to do all those dad things with you, be there for you and love you like only a dad can, cause you deserve that and well, I'm the lucky guy who gets to do it. If that is okay with you of course?" Brock explains as Jessica fills up tearfully and just nods as she wraps her arms around his neck tightly and hugs him with a sweetness that Brock returned.

"It's more than okay with me… dad" Jess giggles and just buries her head on her dads shoulder and Brock kisses the side of her head tenderly.

Reba looks down at her mug of coffee and takes in a deep breath, Barbara Jean frowns and rubs her hand gently.

"Brock will know what to say to her Reba, I promise." Barbara Jean assures her friend, seeing the worry in her face. Reba just nods in agreement

"Oh I know that BJ, I'm no worried about that. It's just Brock isn't her daddy, so that means… well that … you know what that means." Reba explains with tears in her eyes and Barbara Jean feels her heart sink for Reba.

"Reba, I can't imagine what this is like for you but that piece of trash did you wrong in a way that can't be made up or forgiven. But you know what did happen because of it, you got Jessica, so maybe just maybe you can look at this terrible thing that happened and look at it as you getting a miracle from it." Barbara Jean says in an attempt to have something positive come out of something so terrible. Reba looks at Barbara Jean and smiles through her tears with a nod.

"When did you become so smart Barbara Jean?" Reba asks with a chuckle and Barbara Jean just shrugs as they each let out a laugh.

Jessica and Brock head downstairs and Harry jumps up from the armchair looking at them with a nervous gulp. Brock looks him in the eyes and gives a nod before walking through to the kitchen. Jess stays behind and just stares at the floor, as Harry walks towards her.

"I'm really sorry I lied Jess, I just… the last thing I wanted to do was tell you the truth and devastate you. I just I know how much it meant to you for Brock to be your dad and I couldn't stand to see you hurt again." Harry explains as he reaches over and takes her hand in his. Jess nods and squeezes his hand gently, as she looks up in to his eyes and gives a tender smile.

"I know, me and Brock talked and well we've decided we don't care what that tests says, to us he is my dad and I am his daughter. I understand why you lied but I'm really glad you told me the truth as well. I don't ever want there to be lies between me and you, I have seen what lies can do and I don't ever want that for us." Jessica reveals as she leans in to Harry's chest and wraps her arms around him tightly and Harry gulps hard. He wraps his arms tightly around her body and looks up to the ceiling with a heavy heart.

Brock comes back through with Barbara Jean and Reba after explaining what him and Jessica had decided. Reba takes in a deep breath and looks to Barbara Jean who blows her nose in to her tissue.

"That is so beautiful!" Barbara Jean blubbers and Reba nods wrapping her arm around her friend.

"It sure is…" Reba says looking to Jessica and smiling brightly at her so happy that both her and Brock found a way to overcome the news of the results and realise that being a family isn't just about blood and cells, it's about love and caring for one another. Just then the door bell rang and everyone frowns wondering just what in the world could happen next. Jess pulls away from Harry a little but he grabs her wrist tightly stopping her.

"Jessica don't!" He orders and Jess frowns confused and a little frightened by his reaction.

"Harry, what are you doing? I'm just going to get the door… let go of my arm.." Jess says in a very soft tone, her eyes locking with Harry's. Reba, Brock and Barbara Jean watch on confused and Harry shakes his head.

"Jess, please don't.. there is something I have to tell you…" Harry says desperate to keep Jessica from opening the door. Reba laughs it off and walks over to the door herself and opens it up only to be met by a pretty, young blonde girl and Harry's father Davey.

"Can, I help you?" Reba asks with a deepened frown of confusion and the girl barges past and nods, she was full of attitude as she strides towards Jess and slaps her clean across the face.

"YOU BITCH!" The girl screams her hand tingling with the impact she had made with Jessica's cheek. Jess recoils in pain holding her cheek and just steps back in shock.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Jessica asks, her voice riled with anger and confusion. Reba jumps forward and looks to the young girl, she was clearly older than Jessica but wasn't acting it.

"Shani, what the hell? I told you Jessica, doesn't have a clue about this. I'm sorry Jessica.." Davey shouts out stepping between Jessica and Shani who was shaking with rage.

"Can someone tell me who she is and just what is going on?" Reba snaps pulling Jessica behind her and turning to check her cheek. Shani laughs crossing her arms across her chest and starts to chew on her gum.

"I'm Shani.. Harry's wife!" Shani replies in the bitchest of tones and all Harry can do is bow his head as his secret is revealed.


	19. Don't Come Back Now

**_Holy .. wow! I can not thank you all enough for the amazing reviews! Honestly, they mean so much to me you'll never know! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this fan fic and baring with me as well. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint and you all enjoy it and hopefully tell me what you think. Thanks again everyone you guys rock! ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 18**

**"Don't Come Back Now"**

Everyone was in a stunned silence at Shani's revelation. Davey looks at his son with nothing but disappointment locked in his emerald green eyes that mirrored his sons. Shani laughs at Jessica, she flicks her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder as she snaps her head around to look at Harry.

"You cheated on me with that? Oh come on, seriously?" Shani quips as she smacks her jaw together as she chews on her gum. Harry shakes his head in disbelief at his wife's comment and turns to Jessica, his eyes shimmering with his guilt. He goes to speak but Jessica holds her hand up to his face and sneers in against Shani's face, as she more than towered above her.

"You listen to me okay, I understand you are mad at me and want to make me feel bad, I do. But I won't let you come in to my mothers house and throw your weight around like that? Anything you have to say me, say it but I promise you that if you ever lay a hand on me again I will rip it off! I am telling you I had no clue that Harry was married, all I can do is say I'm sorry, because I am… I really am sorry." Jessica says tenderly doing her best to keep her emotions under check. Shani turns her head to look at Jess and spit's the gum she was chewing on clean in to her face. Jess wipes it clean from her face and nods slowly turning around and looks at Harry.

"You married a very classy woman, good for you!" Jess snaps as Reba jumps forward to her daughters defence.

"Listen to me you little class less rat, don't you dare spit in my daughters face like that. She was trying to apologise, she had no clue that Harry was a no good lying son of…"

"Reba!" Barbara Jean interrupts and Reba just stands down her temper still flaring. "I think this should be left between Harry, Jessica and … his wife." Barbara Jean suggests and Shani laughs.

"Who are you the local clown?" Shani says spitting out yet another hurtful remark and Jessica looks to Harry.

"Control your wife Harry!" She orders and Harry just gulps hard looking to Shani.

"Shani, shut up okay? This has nothing to do with Barbara Jean.. But I think she has a good idea.. Reba, Brock.. Barbara Jean… dad… Shani maybe you could just um leave us too it for a while please? I have a lot to explain." Harry suggests and Brock looks to Reba and BJ guiding them outside, looking back to Harry though he gives a stern warning with his eyes. Davey shakes his head in disappointment at his son as he follows Brock and the women outside but stops in front of Shani.

"Come on, you have all the time in the world to rip him a new one and as much as you may hate it that girl deserves some answers, she has been just as wronged as you." Davey says trying his best to talk some sense to his daughter-in-law. Shani makes dagger eyes at Harry but eventually walks outside.

Jessica walks around to the sofa her arms locked across her chest as she sits down and crosses one leg over the other.

"Well, I'm waiting Harry. So come on, what's your excuse for this, didn't you want to cause me any pain?" Jessica snipes her face like thunder as the defences Harry had fought hard to knock down to get close to her suddenly came bolting up again. Harry looks to her and sighs the last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt Jess but he knew he had and this time he knew telling the truth wasn't going to fix it.

"Well actually.." Harry stops mid-sentence as Jessica's eyes lock with his own. He sighs and sits on the arm of the sofa, his hands gripping at his knees. "I never meant for this to happen. I married Shani when she got pregnant, I panicked I guess, I wanted to do the right thing by my child." Harry explains and Jessica looks at him with total confusion.

"Wait what? You have a child as well? You really aren't helping your case here Harry!" Jessica snaps pulling away from him even more and walking over to the armchair and sitting down. Harry sighs and shakes his head

"No, she wasn't even pregnant. She just told me that so I would marry her and like an idiot I did. When I found out I lost it, told her it was over and stormed out of the house but dad came after me. He said I had made a commitment and I needed to be a man and sort it out one way or another not just run away. So I stayed with her, she isn't all bad." Harry admits and Jess just laughs unable to believe what she was hearing. "But then you came back and the second I saw you I realised I had these feelings for you that I just couldn't ignore. I did a stupid thing Jess, I followed me heart and I came after you but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"It doesn't change how you feel about me? Well it sure changes how I feel about you Harry! You lied to me and not just a little lie either, you have a wife! You made me the other woman! How could you do that to me?" Jess asks the fury evident in her voice and body language. "Wait a minuet how did you know it was going to be them at the door?" Jessica asks with her eyes wide and Harry just sighs running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Dad, he rang me last night. Said if I didn't tell you he was going to bring Shani to me and tell you for me. He kind of beat me to it." Harry explains and Jess just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Why, didn't you tell me Harry?" Jessica snaps and Harry runs his hand back over his short brown hair with a shrug.

"I didn't want to lose you I guess.."

"Well guess what, you have. Now I want you to get your stuff from upstairs take your wife and your dad and leave. Don't say another word, don't look at me, don't do anything other than pack your stuff and leave. We are done, one hundred percent done. Now leave." Jessica says surprisingly calmly but her pain was clear in every word. Harry goes to speak and Jess just turns away from him completely and he lets out a huge sigh before going upstairs.

Reba sits on the porch swing just starring out wondering what was going on inside, Brock was pacing the porch way just like he had when Reba and Jessica first arrived in town. Barbara Jean was leant up against the post of the porch starring a dagger through Shani, her mouth looking like she had trapped a wasp.

"Clown huh?" Barbara Jean snipes and Reba turns her attention to the blonde and just holds out her hand.

"Not now Barbara Jean, not now." Reba says trying her best to diffuse the situation. Shani looks over at Barbara Jean who just beats on her own chest as if to say 'Just bring it' but Reba jumps up and pushes Barbara Jean back a little. "You are pregnant remember?" Reba points out and Barbara Jean slowly nods letting out a breath looking at Shani still she points two fingers to her own eyes and then at Shani with an 'I'm watching you' attitude.

Harry comes down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder, he watches Jessica sadly as he puts his bag by his feet.

"Jess, I'm so sorry… look I love you, everything I ever told you about how I feel about you was true. You mean everything to me, I don't love Shani I love you, I want to be with you." Harry proclaims and Jessica just shakes her head a tear rolling down her cheek but she ignores it.

"Well, you should of thought of that Harry before you made me the other woman. You know if I was Shani I would of killed me and beat you to death with my dead body. Right now I'm disgusted with myself, I always said I would never ever be the other woman in any circumstances and I meant it but you've just gone and made me it anyway. Get out, I never want to hear from you or see you again." Jessica speaks coldly as she picks up his bag and throw it at him right in the chest. Harry catches it and sighs walking to the front door and opening it up.

"I'll always love you Jess.." Harry whispers looking over his shoulder to her but she just ignores him as her temples pulse with emotion. Harry walks out to the porch and Davey looks at him with a shake of his head as Shani slaps him across the face and then takes his hand. Jessica follows Harry's path outside and looks Shani dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for this, you don't deserve it and if I had known I never would of… well it makes no difference now I'm sure." Jessica says feeling like she had to say something. Shani just laughs as she looks her up and down.

"I won okay? He chose me over you, I knew he would as soon as he saw me I knew he was coming home with me and leaving your skank ass here!" Shani spits out with pure venom and Jessica just laughs and looks up at the sky as if for an answer of what to do.

"Why, don't you just leave Shani? Like you said, you won. Whatever makes you feel better honey." Jessica says coldly and looks to Davey and nods slowly. "Thank you Davey… couldn't of been easy for you. I appreciate it, look after the ranch okay?" Jess forces a laugh before turning and walking back inside the house.

Reba rushes inside after Jessica but as she walks past Harry she gives a glare that only a mother can give to someone who has hurt their baby. Barbara Jean walks past next and continues her starring contest with Shani the whole way through the doorway. Brock waits at the bottom of the stairs of the porch and when Harry reaches him Brock stands in his way.

"Leave and don't even think about coming back. You leave my daughter alone now, ya hear?" Brock says in a stern voice and Harry just looks at his feet before brushing past Brock with Shani hanging off of his arm and Davey following in a disappointment.

Reba walks through to the kitchen and sees Jessica with a bottle of whiskey in her hand and a shot glass and just raises an eyebrow. Jessica looks at her mom with tear filled eyes as her heart physically breaks in half, she knocks back some whiskey and pulls a face at the taste. Barbara Jean walks over to her and wraps her arms around her tightly kissing the top of her head gently.

"He doesn't deserve you sweetie." Barbara Jean assures the distraught teen and Reba smiles.

"For once I actually agree with her." Reba says as she joins the two of them and holds her daughter in close who just lays her head on her mums chest and chokes.

"But I loved him." Jess whispers and both Barbara Jean and Reba let out a sigh knowing all to well how that feeling felt.

"There is only one man you can love in your life that will never hurt you Jess.." Brock says sweetly holding his arms out with a grin and Jess lets out a tear-filled chuckle and goes and hugs him tightly. Barbara Jean pours out some whiskey and hands it to Reba, who frowns as Barbara Jean then raises Reba's hand to her lips and basically forces her to drink it. Reba pulls face and gulps.

"Barbara Jean what the heck?" Reba shouts as the after taste hits her tongue and Barbara Jean just shrugs.

"Hell, if I can't drink you are gonna drink for me okay? You must need it, I know I do.. Damn you Brock!" Barbara Jean says with deadly seriousness that just makes everyone else laugh.


	20. A Mother Daughter Midnight Chat

**_Once again i just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading and supporting this story, it truly does mean the world to me to know that you are hopefully still enjoying it. Anyway here is the next chapter that i hope you all like and tell me what you think if you would be so kind. ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

**"A Mother Daughter Midnight Chat."**

Later that night at half twelve Reba was laid in her bed just thinking silently to herself as the only sound that filled her room was the soft ticking of her alarm clock. A lot was running through Reba's head, memories and questions she wished would go away along with worrying about how what happened with Harry was going to effect Jessica. The memories and questions that were swimming the red headed lady's thoughts were those of Jess's biological father. Tonight just happened to be one of those horrid nights when the memories of that night tortured her. But what Barbara Jean had said to her had really made an impact Barbara Jean was right if it wasn't for that event then she wouldn't have the light of her life that was Jessica. That was what Reba needed to focus on, her baby, she finally had her in her life and had the chance to be her mom and she wasn't about to let what happened ruin that.

"Mom?" A soft voice asks as Jess pokes her head around Reba's bedroom door, making Reba turn over and smile. "Is it okay if I come in with you tonight?" Jessica asks like a frightened child after a nightmare. Reba nods instantly

"Of course it's okay baby… hop in." Reba says holding back the covers for her daughter to join her. Jessica runs over and climbs in next to her with a smile and giggle, she had never had a moment like this in her life and it might be a few years late but it sure was better late than never.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Jess asks worried as Reba wraps her arm around her tightly and kisses the top of her head with a smile.

"No honey, I was just laid thinking." Reba admits and Jess nods snuggling in against her mother tightly as the cold air got the both of them. "Can't sleep huh?" Reba asks laying her head against the top of Jess's and Jess just nods.

"No, just can't stop thinking about everything."

"You mean Harry?" Reba asks and Jessica shakes her head.

"Well yeah obviously he is to do with it but.. I also can't stop thinking about the results. I didn't think before but the results can't have been what you wanted either. Are you okay?" Jess asks sincerely as her arm wraps around her mothers waist and she snuggles in to the one place she felt truly safe. Reba smiles sweetly finding it amazing just how loving and caring her daughter was despite everything she had been through in her life.

"I'm okay honey, you're right it wasn't the results I wanted but like you and Brock said it isn't D.N.A that makes a father." Reba replies and Jess nods slowly turning her head and looking in to her mothers crystal blue eyes who's shape she shared with her own brown eyes.

"Can't be nice though, must bring back stuff you don't want to think about. Does it.." Jessica stops mid sentence not knowing how or even if she should carry on with her question. Reba gently lifts up Jessica's chin and looks in to her eyes again and nods.

"No carry on honey, what's on your mind?"

"Well, does knowing that I'm not Brocks daughter, does it change how you feel about me?" Jessica asks with a gulp sliding down the back of her throat.

"What? Oh sweetheart of course not. It changes nothing about how I feel about you. You are still my daughter and I love you more than anyone in this world, nothing will change that not ever okay?" Reba assures her daughter stroking her cheek gently with her thumb.

"I know but knowing I'm .. I'm the child of the man that… did that to you, don't you hate me?" Jess asks with confusion and sadness that just rips at Reba's heart.

"Look at me Jessica." Reba says as she cups her daughters chin and looks in to her eyes deeply with love an affection that only a mother could give. "I could never ever hate you. Whatever that man did to me, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't you. You are nothing to do with him okay? You are nothing like him and not one part of you reminds me of him in anyway, shape or form. When I look at you I see my daughter, my strong, beautiful, intelligent daughter who has filled my life with a love and amazingness I could never have imagined and would never give up for anything." Reba says honestly as she stares lovingly in to her daughters eyes that were now filling with tears. "Hey, hey why you crying?" Reba asks and Jessica just giggles sniffling the tears back.

"Cause you are just amazing and I don't know what I did to be so lucky you have you as my mom." Jessica admits making Reba's smile grow even wider.

"Well, I was thinking the something about how I got so lucky to have you as my daughter, so I guess we are even." Reba says as she wraps her arms around Jessica again and lets out a soft sigh as the tiredness starts to creep in.

A few silent moments past as both Jessica and Reba just enjoyed this sweet, tender moment between mother and daughter. Reba's cell phone was laid on the bedside table when it started to beep, another message from her tour manager about the tour. Reba sighs and reaches over picking up her phone and opening the message. Jessica peeks her head up and reads the message at the same time as Reba and a mischievous grin crosses her lips.

"Who's Mike?" Jessica asks out of the blue causing Reba to blush a little and immediately hide her phone under her hand.

"None of your business that's who!" Reba replies and Jessica sits up right as her grin only grows.

"Oh, well now I know he is someone. Come on spill" Jessica persists and Reba hangs her head to the side with a defeated sigh.

"He is my tour manager okay? He was just wondering If I was still up for the two week tour that is supposed to be starting tomorrow." Reba explains and Jessica watches her mothers every movement and reaction as she does.

"Okay, so uh you're going right?" Jess asks thinking it was pretty much certain anyway and Reba frowns.

"After what happened today, I don't think so.." Reba replies and Jessica raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Mom? If you are trying to use me as an excuse not to go on the road please don't. I will be fine here with Brock and Barbara Jean for a few weeks, it might even do me good. Besides, it means you can get some alone time with Mike!" Jessica teases and Reba just playfully slaps her shoulder.

"Me and Mike are one hundred percent professional thank you!" Reba affirms and Jessica just gives a sarcastic nod, as her eyebrow raises again in a questioning manner. "He… .. If I tell you this do you promise not to say a word to Barbara Jean?" Reba asks relenting to the pressure her daughter was applying with only a look, boy did she learn quick. Jessica nods her lips curling in to a smirk. "He asked me out a while ago and we had a really good time, he is funny and well he isn't bad on the eyes. But he is my tour manager, I mean isn't that a bit.. Cliché?" Reba asks for Jessica's opinion and Jess just shakes her head excited that her mom was opening up to her.

"No way! It is awesome, look do you like him? Does he make you laugh? Do you have a good time when you are around him? You clearly fancy him, go for it. And if nothing comes of it, nothing comes of it." Jessica says with a smile and Reba takes in a breath and narrows her eyes.

"And you would be fine here with Brock and Barbara Jean? It's only in-till I get the tour bus sorted and then you can come with me as much as you like."

"Mom, I'll be fine I know I haven't acted it lately but I'm nineteen. You go, have fun enjoy touring and singing and if you and Mike happen to go out on a few dates well, enjoy them too." Jessica giggles and Reba just laughs wrapping her arms back around her and laying down on the bed with her.

"Okay but what should I say in the text? I mean I don't want to sound desperate but I don't want him to think I'm not keen either." Reba asks finding it strange how she was asking her daughter for advice on this type of thing.

"Hmm, just say.." Jess starts to think as she takes the phone from Reba's hand and types out the message for her. 'Hey Mike, the tour is most definitely still on, I can't wait! Jess is gonna stay back with her dad, so you only have me to worry about lol! Maybe we could go out for a management meeting or something when I get there? ;) Red x' Reba reads over the message and looks up at Jessica with a blank expression on her face.

"What does L.O.L mean?" Reba asks confused and Jessica just giggles and shakes her head deciding there and then that her mother needed a serious crash course on texting and such.

The next morning Jess helped Reba pack in record time for her tour and walked her out to the waiting car in the driveway.

"Now, be good, have fun and be safe okay?" Jessica says in a motherly tone which makes Reba laugh.

"Shouldn't that be me telling ya'll that?" Reba asks with a smirk and Jess nods in agreement.

"Most probably yeah but I'm not the one who is about to go on tour with a horny tour manager now am I?" Jessica teases and Reba's mouth drops open in shock.

"He is not horny!" Reba assures her daughter and then smirks a little wider and mutters. "But I am!" Both of them burst out laughing and then share a tight hug. "If you need me you have all the numbers right? And heads up don't let Barbara Jean pick any films to watch ya'll end up watching Little Mermaid and Cinderella back to back." Reba says informing her daughter with a serious look on her face. Jess just nods patting her mums back gently.

"I'll be fine mom, you go have fun and if he sends you any texts you don't understand send them to me and I'll translate okay? But.. You know there is a limit on the kind of texts I wanna read." Jessica kids and Reba just smacks her arm with a grin before kissing her cheek.

"Be good baby, I'll ring you later okay? Love you" Reba says sweetly and Jessica nods waving her mom off with a smile.


	21. Reba Time

**_Once again you guys are so amazing to me with your reviews and support of this fanfic. I really can not thank you enough and it really doesn't go un-noticed. I truly hope that I don't disappoint with any chapter and this one I hope is the same. Enjoy and hopefully let me know what you think ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 20**

**"Reba Time"**

When Reba arrived at the first town, she was greeted by Mike at the hotel. He was probably in his late thirties with strong, rough, handsome features.

"Reba! You are looking great, how was the flight?" Mike asks as he greets Reba with a strong, warm hug that Reba melted right in to.

"Oh, not to bad thanks. Managed to read a couple of chapters of my book so all in all it was very productive." Reba replies kissing his cheek softly but leaving a lipstick mark which she quickly wipes away with her thumb. Mike smiles at her and then takes her bags from the driver and walks her in to the hotel.

"Now is there anything I can get you?" Mike asks sweetly as he walks her to the elevator and then right up to her hotel room door. Reba shakes her head just watching him with great admiration for his firm backside that she didn't even realise she was checking out.

"I sure can't think of anything at the moment but if I do ya'll be the first to know." Reba replies feeling stupid as the words leave her mouth but she couldn't help it for some reason she was nervous around him. Was it his deep brown eyes, that shimmered with golden flecks in the light or his chiselled jaw that pulsed with intensity as he spoke, she didn't know.

"Okay, well if you do just give me a holler okay? I'll leave you to get settled in and then I'll see you at the arena for about one to start rehearsals for tonight?" Mike asks with a smile, his teeth were so white Reba was sure he was in one of those toothpaste commercials.

"Sounds great, see ya then." Reba says her heart beating so fast she wasn't sure if it would stay in her chest as she squeezes past him and in to her hotel room.

Later that day at the arena for the show Reba goes through all of her rehearsals and everything is looking and feeling amazing. Mike watches her from the wings and just beams, this woman had no clue how amazing she was and it was just another reason why he adored her so much. As Reba walked through to the back Mike followed up beside her and gave a sweet smile which Reba returned.

"Reba, uh can I ask you a question?" Mike asks feeling like a school kid again about to ask out the head cheerleader for a date. Reba stops in her tracks and nods sweetly as she fiddles with one of her earpieces that was laying against her chest. "Um, well after the show tonight did you maybe wanna go grab something to eat?" Mike asks feeling his hands sweating up by the second. Reba leans in to him slightly as he speaks and bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from squealing like a over the top teenage girl.

"I'd love that, um say half nine? You know so I have a chance to have a shower and get presentable." Reba says with a chuckle and Mike just smiles.

"You don't need time for that you always look amazing but half nine sounds perfect." He grins before turning to leave but turns back again. "By the way, what does L.O.L mean?" He asks with a frown and Reba just laughs with a shake of her head.

"You know what I had no clue either, my daughter Jess, she put that in the text apparently it means Laugh out loud or something.. I don't fully understand even after she explained it to me." Reba admits and Mike nods with a smile.

"When I was a kid we would just put Haha at the end of a note if something was funny.. They come out with some weird stuff." Mike says with a chuckle and Reba agrees as she unscrews the lid of her water and takes a sip. "Anyway, I'll see you before the show and after half nine." He gives her a wink before heading off to do the rest of his work for the show that night and Reba finds her self grinning like a cheesier cat very pleased with how that went.

After the show, which was a complete success Reba returned to her dressing room and quickly got a shower. She got dressed in to a strapless black dress that fit and complimented her body perfectly. Reba's hair was already in loose curls and her make up was done smokey and sexy she looked, as always, a complete knockout. Reba's stomach was churning to the point she thought she might throw up, she reaches in her purse and pulls out her phone and reads a text from Jess. 'Hope you are having fun! Thinking of you, miss ya lots.. P.S you didn't warn me about Lil' Mermaid PJ's and a bedspread, how I wish I was joking. Love ya lots xx' Reba laughs to herself before slipping on her heels and spraying her neck lightly with some perfume. Just as Reba's nerves were starting to settle there was a knock at the dressing room door, she quickly smoothes down her dress and opens the door. Mike's jaw damn near hit his shoes when his eyes saw how stunning she looked.

"Wow… if I didn't feel stupid enough bringing you flowers you looking so beautiful makes them seem worthless and me cheap." He says sweetly handing her a beautiful bouquet of colourful flowers.

"They are beautiful, thank you." Reba says sincerely as she kisses his cheek and Mike smiles tenderly as she places them in to a vase quickly.

"You look breath taking Reba, are you sure you want to be seen out with me?" He asks looking himself up and down and Reba just smiles and nods.

"Ya'll do." She kids and takes his hand gently in hers as she picks up her purse and they head out to his car.

They get to the restaurant and sit down, Mike was the perfect gentlemen in opening the car door for her to get out and holding all doors open on the way inside as well as holding out her chair for her. To some women things like this are annoying or demeaning, to Reba she found them sweet and thoughtful.

"So, how is your daughter settling in to things with you and being back in America?" Mike asks with genuine interest as he looks up from the menu, his eyes meeting with Reba sending a chill down Reba's spine.

"Well as far as I can tell, so far so good. She has had a lot to deal with lately and despite my best efforts, more have seem to come her way. But she is strong, I mean honestly, I don't think I have ever met anyone stronger. But I am sure you don't want to sit here and listen to me rambling on about my daughter all night." Reba says with a chuckle, slightly more nervous than she thought she would be.

"No, not at all. Actually, I like listening to you talk about your daughter. You light up when you do, she clearly means the world to you, I think that is great." Mike admits honestly, as he reaches across the table and takes Reba's hand gently. Reba thinks about resisting but the second his skin makes contact with hers, she relaxes.

"She does, spending so long without her I guess now it just makes me appreciate having her in my life that much more." Reba replies, her thumb unknowingly starting to stroke along the back of Mike's hand.

"I can see how it would have that effect, I really hope I get to meet her, she sounds amazing." Mike says sweetly as the waiter comes up and they order their food and drinks.

Reba and Mike spend the night eating and chatting together in the beautiful, candle lit restaurant. Reba couldn't explain it properly but spending time with Mike like this made her feel like a giddy, teenager. He was attentive and caring, listened to her talking about Jess and never once seemed to mind. On top of all that she could sit and listen to him for hours on end, he was full of funny stories from his years on the road when he used to play drums. After a filling dinner and sweet dessert Mike looks to Reba and smiles as they walk outside, heading towards the car.

"You fancy going for a walk?" Mike asks with a smile forming on his lips and Reba frowns a little but nods.

"Sure, a walk sounds nice." Reba replies as Mike offers her his hand and she gladly takes it.

Mike and Reba walks down the street to a quiet park, that looked just breathtaking in the moonlight. Mike smiles and they stop at the top of a small hill, he takes off his jacket and lays it on the ground.

"Here, don't want that pretty dress getting all dirty now." Mike says with a smile helping Reba sit down on his jacket and then sitting beside her.

"Okay, now I really feel like a teenager again. In the park on a date.." Reba says giggling at the thought and Mike just shrugs with a chuckle.

"Ahh, you caught me out!" He winks and leans back on his hands that are places slightly behind his hips as he leans his head back to look at the night sky. "When I was young and things at home used to be all hectic, or even when I was on the road performing nothing made me relax more than just going out and looking at the stars." Mike explains with a smile and Reba nods as she listens doing her best not to lick her lips at this handsome man in front of her. "Here, I'll show you some of the constellations.." Mike offers holding out his arm and Reba grins shifting over to him and looks up at the sky with him. Mike gently wraps his arm around her shoulders and with his other hand points to the sky. "Okay, you see those stars there.." He asks running his finger along certain stars and Reba nods. "Well that is Orion's belt…" Mike says in nothing but a whisper which makes Reba's skin goose bump and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Oh and that over there is the Plow… and then just over there you can just about see The Great Bear." Mike continues with a smile and Reba turns her head and looks in to Mike's eyes as he starred up at the stars, the reflections of which she could see in the brown of his eyes. Mike stops talking when he notices that Reba wasn't paying attention to the stars, he slowly turns his head and looks in to her eyes and just smiles. "I'm boring you aren't I?" He asks with a knowing almost shy giggle and Reba just shakes her head.

"No, I just… I've worked with you for what four- five years now? And I've never seen this side of you before. This sweet, funny… totally handsome side." Reba explains her eyes locked in a gaze with Mike's.

"Well, I guess I never wanted you to think I was being anything but professional but.. Well then I got to thinking, how I much I like you, admire you and find you attractive and well why not give a date a go? You only live once and you are too good of a chance to just brush past because it might be a bit daunting. What I'm trying to say and failing at is… I don't know how to say it.." Mike says trying his best explain his position and Reba just grins a little and reaches up to his face with her hand and gently lays her finger tip on his lips and shushes him.

"I understand what you are trying to say and the truth is I feel the same, me and you are both too far in the game as it were to let chances like this pass us by. I really like you Mike and tonight has been amazing… I would really like to do it again sometime." Reba whispers tenderly and Mike's eyes light up and he nods.

"Anytime.."

"I'll hold you to that." Reba says with a giggle.

Mike and Reba soon head back to the hotel and Mike walks Reba to her room, his jacket draped over her shoulders as it had gotten a little chilly on their walk back to the car.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Mike asks his hands in his pants pockets, feeling like Reba's dad was going to come from behind the door and slap him for daring to look at his daughter. Reba giggles and nods sensing his awkwardness and nervousness as she had been feeling somewhat the same, no matter how old you are dating is never easy.

"You sure will, thank you for a lovely night.. I really enjoyed myself.." Reba assures him leaning in and kissing his cheek tenderly, her hand tracing the opposite side of his face as her eyes flutter closed. Mike accepts the kiss with a fastening heartbeat and returns it tenderly before letting her pull away. "See you tomorrow Mike.. Maybe we could do this again?" Reba continues turning to open her hotel room door and Mike's grin only grows.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Sleep tight Reba.." Mike says softly, pecking her cheek before turning around and walking back to his own room. Reba feels her heart skip a beat as his lips touch her skin and she giggles closing her hotel room door as she walks inside and leans against it clutching her purse to her chest, biting her lip with a smirk.

"Oh I still got it!" Reba happily mutters to herself before going to get a much needed cold shower.


	22. The Past Will Always Resurface

**Once again, I really can't thank you all enough for the reviews and support that you continue to show this fanfic. I know I always say it and you must be sick of seeing it but it really does mean the world to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your support and I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint and answers a few questions and maybe leaves a few more to be answered. ;;'x**

**Chapter 21**

**"The Past Will Always Resurface"**

Three weeks quickly go past for Reba, being on tour again had really re-energised herself. Spending time on stage and on the road all though tiring had also given her some great times of enjoyment and fun. Reba and Mike had gone out most nights of the tour and grown closer with each date and more time they spent together. The only downside to touring for Reba was being away from Jess, she had missed her like crazy and made sure a day didn't go by without phoning her. Reba was glad that Jess seemed to be having a good time with Brock and Barbara Jean though, getting to know them both a little more was good for everyone involved.

After three weeks of constant travelling and performing Reba would be lying if she said she wasn't ready to go back home for a break to rest and recuperate. Mike had arranged for Reba to have a week off in a weeks time and was helping Reba sort out a tour bus of her own, she could use for Jess so she wouldn't have to spend so much time away from her. Reba was anxious to get home, to see her daughter and be surrounded by her belongings and home comforts. The type of things that you never miss more than when you are away from home but Reba knew it was still a week away so was trying not to think about it too much.

Brock, Barbara Jean and Jessica in the past three weeks had grown a lot closer. Jess loved spending time with them as a couple, their relationship was very affectionate and loving in a way Jess hadn't been around before. Brock, all though knowing Jessica had enjoyed her time with him and Barbara Jean, also noticed that Jess was missed Reba deeply. He thought it was truly heart warming to see how close they had become, knowing it meant the world to the both of them to finally have that relationship with the other.

The three weeks with Barbara Jean and Brock hadn't been completely uneventful for Jessica, Brock's older brother Larry had come to visit. Jessica always went on gut instincts with people but with Larry, she wasn't sure what to make of him.

Unlike Brock, Larry was tall and husky in stature, his eyes were very cold and his skin dry and old looking. After a few days though Larry had grown on Jessica and she started to warm to him, which wasn't something Jessica did easily with anyone. Larry owned a restaurant and club in Florida and had been getting in to Jess's ear about her coming to stay with him for a few weeks to help her get away from Harry, who was constantly trying to get in contact. Jess wasn't to sure about the idea but the more Larry told her about the restaurant and what Florida was like, the more she thought a bit of sun and sea would be a good idea.

Brock was very uneasy about letting Jess go but at the end of the day she was nineteen so there wasn't much he could do to stop her either way. Larry and Brock were very different people in almost every single way, Larry was tough, rough and ready where as Brock was more of a lover than a fighter. Brock knew his older brother took after their dad and found it very hard to show any emotions, apart from anger so he wasn't sure if that was the best person for Jess to be around. Jess however seemed to hit it off with him and Larry almost seemed like a different person when he was around Jess, Brock couldn't get his head around it.

"Jess, honey is it okay if I come in?" Brock asks knocking on Jess's bedroom door as he pokes his head around the gap with a smile. Jess looks up from her book and nods with a sweet smile as she turns down her music that was playing from her ipod.

"Sure, come in." Jess says sweetly removing her headphones and shuffling up a little on her bed. "What's up?" She continues noticing that he had something on his mind by the look in his eyes.

"Well, it's about you going to Florida with Larry.. Are you sure you are okay about it? You know if you don't want to go you don't have to?" Brock insists sitting on the side of the bed and Jess nods knowingly with a smile.

"I know and it's cool, I want to go. With mom being away, it will be nice to go and see somewhere new. I'll probably only stay in till mom comes home anyway, just gives me something to do.. You know? Why… are you not cool with me going?" Jessica asks with a frown and Brock takes in a deep breath and shakes his head.

"No, no of course I am. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think you had to go…" Brock explains and Jess just smiles sweetly and nods.

"I know that and if I didn't want to go, I wouldn't go, trust me." Jessica says with a giggle as she stands up and picks up her phone. "But I think I should ring mom and let her know. Uncle Larry wants us to go tonight, I should ask her what she thinks make sure she doesn't have any plans for me to come out yet or something." Jessica explains with a smile that makes Brock smile back, she was so thoughtful and grown up it often took him back.

Reba reaches over her large hotel room bed with a sigh, her phone vibrating right near the edge. She scoops it up and tries her best to look at the name flashing up through squinted eyes as her eyes got adjusted to the light, having just woken up from a nap.

"Hello?" Reba answers doing her best to stifle a yawn as she woke up more.

"Hey momma! I didn't wake you did I?" Jessica asks on the other end hearing the tiredness in her mothers voice.

"Oh hey baby, no.. no you are fine. It's so good to hear from you, I was going to ring you a bit later. Is everything okay? Barbara Jean didn't set the house on fire did she?" Reba asks in all seriousness as It wouldn't of been the first time. Jess just laughs and giggles shaking her head all though on the phone.

"Everything is fine mom, I just um wanted to say hi and well actually I kinda have news. You know dad's brother, Larry? Well he turned up for a visit and we got talking and…" Before Jess could continue Reba jumps in.

"Larry? What in the hell is Larry doing there?" Reba asks in a panic, something that takes Jess back a little.

"Mom… calm… calm down are you okay?" Jessica asks with a frown as she can hear Reba trying to calm her breathing through the phone.

"Yeah, um I'm sorry honey.. What were you saying?" Reba asks as her blood runs cold in her veins.

"Well anyway we got talking and he suggested I go and stay with him in Florida for a couple of weeks, you know what with you being on the road and Harry, not leaving me alone. He thought the change of scene would be good for me. He owns a restaurant right on the beach and said I could work there and just hang out.. Does that sound cool to you?" Jess explains her voice clearly filled with excitement at the idea. Reba found herself unable to breath she couldn't shake it off as hard as she tried and just stayed silent. "Mom… mom are you there?" Jessica asks worried at the silence. Reba takes in a deep gulp full of panic and her body starts to shake.

"No… no Jess you are not going anywhere with that man, do you hear me? No where! You stay away from him, I mean it. I don't want you anywhere near him, anywhere near his club or restaurant or anything to do with him, am I clear?" Reba snaps in a terrified panicked rant that takes Jessica completely by surprise. Jess didn't have chance to reply before Reba started talking again. "Jess, just listen to me okay you, you stay with your dad and Barbara Jean do not, let yourself be alone with Larry okay? I'm coming home right now.. Please baby just, just trust me on this okay? Just stay with your dad and Barbara Jean and whatever you do don't let Larry know you aren't going with him or that I'm coming. Jess, I don't expect you to understand right now but I am begging you please listen to me…" Reba continues the fear evident in her voice as was the sound of her choking on her tears. Jessica didn't know what to do or say, it scared her to think of the state her mother was clearly in but she somehow cleared her throat.

"Okay, okay I promise mom. Just get home okay? I'm worried about you." Jessica replies and Reba runs her hand over her face taking in a deep breath.

"Don't worry about me baby, I'll be fine you uh just remember what I said. I love you honey and I'll be there as soon as I can.. I love you." Reba repeats before hanging up the phone and rushing to the bathroom of her hotel room to throw up.

Minuets later Reba had a packed suitcase and was running downstairs out to one of the waiting taxis. Mike happened to be in the bar and spots her, he rushes after her and frowns seeing her case.

"Reba, is something the matter? What is going on, where are you going?" Mike asks in a panic seeing the state Reba was in only making that worse. Reba turns to look at him her eyes filled to the brim with heartbroken, fear filled tears and she just shakes her head, her skin pale.

"Nothing is the matter but I have to go home, I'm really sorry. I can't explain right now… but I have to go. Jessica needs me and I can't let it happen to her, he won't hurt her, I won't let him." Reba rambles and Mike's frown only grows deeper.

"Reba, what are you talking about? Look, just calm down, tell me what is going on… I can help you. Is Jessica in trouble?" Mike asks confused but Reba didn't have time to explain she just shakes her head and gets in to the taxi and orders it to go straight to airport, which it did leaving a bewildered Mike left with nothing but his questions outside the hotel.

Reba didn't relax for a second the whole trip back home, it was like she was on a knifes edge and could slip at any moment. Her heart was in her mouth and it was beating so fast she could feel it pulsing through her skin.

Jessica did just like Reba asked and stayed with Brock and Barbara Jean at all times and didn't let anyone know that she would be coming back. She was scared and confused as to what was wrong with Reba but just prayed when Reba arrived her worries and questions would be answered.

After dinner that night, the doorbell rang and Jessica ran to the door to answer it. Reba was stood shaking outside not sure she could do this but knowing she had to, she had to keep her baby safe. The second the door was open Reba pulls Jessica in to her arms and holds her in close just thanking god that her baby was safe in her arms again.

"Mom what is going on?" Jessica whispers as she holds herself in close to her mother who was visibly shaking. Reba's runs her hands up through Jessica's long brown hair and gently tugs her daughter's head back, she looks in to her big brown eyes and smiles sweetly seeing them seemed to calm her slightly.

"Are you okay baby?" Reba asks ignoring her daughter's question just wanting to make sure she was okay and Jessica nods getting more frightened by her mothers actions by the seconds.

"Reba? Well if this isn't a shock!" A booming voice says as Larry comes in to view from the kitchen, his smirk was wide and his brown eyes narrow in his head. Reba could feel the sick rising in her throat as for the first time in nearly twenty years she was locked in a gaze with the man who had not only raped her but had also fathered her daughter.


	23. Coming Face To Face With The Devil

**_First of all, I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter but I had the dentist and then a theory test (Which I failed :( I know i suck haha) and loads of other stuff has been going on at home so all though i tried my best to get this up for yesterday the fanfic gods were against me. Anyway i really hope that it hasn't bothered anyone to much with the wait and that you all still continue to enjoy this next chapter and the ones coming up as well. Once again a huge thank you to you all who are so loyal to me on this fanfic and always read every chapter but also leave me the most amazing reviews, you know who you are! And a huge thank you to everyone who has ever left a review before or will in the future (Fingers crossed anyway haha) and also a thank you to all of you who are reading along silently (I hope anyway!) Thank you all... ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 22**

**"Coming Face To Face With The Devil"**

Reba felt her heart rise in to her mouth the second she heard Larry's voice, husky and rough just like him. A chill shoots down Reba's spine as Larry's cold almost dead eyes lock with hers, it was like she had been sent back to that night nearly twenty years pervious.

The tension was so thick you could choke on it. Reba's wanted to run more than anything, her legs were buckling but she knew she couldn't be seen to be scared in front of Larry or anyone else for that matter. Larry gives a crooked smile, she hadn't changed in all these years, he knew he had her completely where he wanted her, in fear.

"Come on Reba, don't tell me you have forgotten me?" Larry jokes as he takes a step forward and Reba's first instinct is to jump backwards but she fights it.

"Forget you? That's impossible, no one forgets you Larry." Reba replies choking on the words as they leave her mouth but doing her best to hide it. Jessica watches with confusion and slowly unwraps her arm from around her mothers waist.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jessica asks quietly, leaning in to Reba a little trying to keep the conversation just between them. Reba's eyes didn't move from Larry's, she sure wasn't going to blink first.

"I'm fine honey, just fine." Reba assures her daughter as Brock and Barbara Jean walk through from the kitchen.

"Reba? What are you doing back? I thought you said you had another week on the road?" Brock asks confused but happy to see her. Reba's attention moves to Brock but again her eyes don't stop looking at Larry.

"Um, yeah well the dates got changed, so I decided I'd come home and spend some time with Jess." Reba explains and Brock nods noticing the tension that was clear in the room. Barbara Jean smiles softly next to Brock but also noticed the uneasy feeling in the room and quickly thinks of a way to try and settle things down.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a drink?" Barbara Jean suggests and Brock nods going over to the cabinet and Jessica nods turning to walk to the sofa but Reba had hold of her hand tightly and didn't let go.

"Mom? Come on, we can't stay stood up all night." Jessica says with a giggle doing her best to nudge her mother away from the front door. Reba nods and smiles sweetly as she finally breaks her gaze with Larry.

"Sure, sorry sweetheart, it's just I feel like I haven't seen you forever." Reba explains gently patting her daughters hand as they walk over to the sofa and sit down. Larry grins as he stifles a laugh and follows them over, sitting down in the armchair, lifting his leg up on to his knee as he leaned back.

"I was just saying to Brock you and him sure did make a beautiful daughter Reba." Larry says out of the blue with his eyes glancing from Reba to Jessica and back again. Reba tries her best not to react to his comment and just nods as she bites down her urge to be sick.

"Yes, we sure did." Reba affirms as the situation only becomes more awkward by the second.

"She reminds me a lot of you actually Reba, feisty, pretty and funny." Larry continues knowing each word was cutting through Reba like a hot knife through butter. Reba takes in a struggling breath and nods biting on the inside of her mouth to stop herself from exploding with rage.

"Jess is very different from me, she's strong.." Reba says with a stern voice as she looks in to Larry's cold eyes again and her face begins to scowl. Jess watches with worry and takes her mothers hand in hers and just laughs.

"You are strong too mom, I'm probably a bit to strong for my own good sometimes. Thank you Larry, being compared to my mom is always something that makes me feel very lucky to have her as my mom." Jessica explains and Larry pulls an 'Aw' face as Brock comes over with the drinks.

For the rest of the evening Reba makes sure she doesn't leave Jessica's side, everywhere she went she found an excuse to follow her. Reba was on a knifes edge like never before as she sat and had to make small talk with this disgusting excuse for a human being, who everyone around her seemed to like and almost admire. It soon got late enough for everyone to head off to bed because of the little room in the house Jess suggested that Reba bunked up with her, something that Reba was very relived of. Reba couldn't wait to get in the shower, she felt like Larry was on her skin, underneath it almost, she felt dirty and disgusting just like she had all those years before.

As Reba walks out of the bathroom, cuddled up in to her bathrobe she spots Larry across the hall heading out of Jessica's bedroom. Reba felt her heart sink and her blood run cold, it took all she had not to throttle him there and then.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Reba snarls, trying her best to keep her voice low and controlled. Larry's eyes slowly work their way down Reba's body, just the sight of Larry made Reba's skin crawl but his eyes on her made her want to be sick. She grips tightly on to the top of her robe, making sure it was shut closed, Reba was determined not to let him see her fear though and stayed strong. She narrows her crystal blue eyes and her brow lowers as the anger shows across her facial features that were normally so happy and care free.

"Me? Oh I was just saying goodnight to Jessica, why do you seem so panicked Reba?" Larry asks in a hushed, creepy whisper as he edges closer to her forcing her to back up against the wall. "Reba, you looked almost frightened, what's up?" Larry asks with a rising smirk on his lips that makes Reba travel back to being sixteen all over again. Reba does her best to stay firm though and takes in a deep breath trying to contain her emotions.

"All that is up, is that you are walking out of MY daughters room in the middle of the night like the creepy, disgusting, old man that you are." Reba explains making sure each word was spiked with venom. Larry's eyes were fixed on Reba's, he slowly starts to lick over his lips as he clearly takes in a good measure of her body.

"Your daughter?" Larry laughs "Oh Reba me and you both know that Jessica isn't just YOUR daughter." He continues making Reba's eyes grow wide with panic, he couldn't know, how could he? God please don't say he knows, was all that was running through Reba's mind.

"No, you are right she is Brock's daughter as well." Reba says in an attempt to correct herself and get the point over that Larry wasn't Jessica's father. Larry just lets out a chuckle and knowing, sarcastic nod of his head.

"Oh Reba, I'm not stupid. I can do maths and I know that with her age it completely coincides with that night that me and you…" Larry says starting to curl his lips with each word as he leans in to Reba's face with his own. "Well, the night we shared shall we say?" Larry continues making Reba gulp down hard as the sick rises in her throat.

"Night we shared?" Reba snaps unable to keep her rage and disgust under control, he surely wasn't arrogant enough to actually believe what was coming out of his mouth was he? "You mean the night you.." Reba quietens down her voice and gets right in to Larry's face. "raped me!" Reba snarls as Larry raises his eyebrow with a knowing grin on his face and ever so faintly nods. Reba could have been pushed over with a feather, he was acting like she was accusing him of stealing the last piece of candy.

"What's wrong Reba? Cat got your tongue? Now that isn't like you, is it? Well unless I have my hand around your throat of course." Larry snarls each word leaving Reba in a deeper state of disbelief, years and years of pent up anger, hatred and pure heartache were reaching their boiling point inside Reba's heart. "Now you listen to me little girl because that is what you still are Reba. I can see it, in your eyes, right now as you stand in front of me. You're trying to act tough and calm, all grown up even but it's just that, it's an act. I know you Reba, I know you better than anyone, I know that deep down you are nothing but that same, scared, pathetic, sixteen year old who got nothing but what she deserved. Oh and I also know that Jessica is mine, how does that sound Reba? Does it hurt? Does it make you feel sick to know your precious baby girl is actually half me?" Larry laughs as his sinister side comes shinning through and keeps Reba frozen in place as Larry's hand reaches up and strokes back a strand of her red hair from her face. "I can see it Reba, eating you away inside. Every time you look at her you must see me, see that night, do you Reba? Is that what you see when you look at your baby? Is that why you gave her away cause deep down you knew all along I was her father?" Larry continues to torment Reba with words that cut at her heart like a knife but she fought with all she had not to let tears fill her eyes. Reba goes to speak but as she opens her mouth, Larry's index finger pushes down on to her lip and he leans in even closer. "Shush.. Don't say a word Reba, not a word. You see that girl in there asleep is my daughter which means when I take her to Florida with me, which I will be the way she won't be coming back. I came here for Jess and one way or another, no matter what you say or try to do she will be coming with me. She belongs with her real father, not Brock, I mean come on he left you for Barbara Jean, hardly smart is he? No, there is no chance I am letting my daughter be brought up by anyone else than me for a minuet longer. Oh and before you think about trying to change her mind about it, think again. She likes me Reba, she likes me a lot, hell I'm offering her sun, sea, fun and a chance to just let loose as it were. Besides she's nineteen so you can't stop her from coming can you? Oh but wait no I lie you could tell her why you don't want her to, you could tell her all about me and who I really am. But from what I have been told Jess has been through enough without having to hear all the sordid, dirty details of that night huh Reba? I mean think about it? Just what would that do to her? Knowing that not only was the man that 'raped' you living under the same roof as her but she'd hugged him, kissed his cheek each night before going to bed but to know that he is also her father and that I'm Brock brother, now come on that is some pretty messed up shit right there. Do you really want to inflict that on her? Torment her even more than she already has been in her life? Is that what you want Reba? Is it? Because trust me if you do tell her, it will change everything for her, I will make sure she thinks what I think about why you gave her away. Oh Reba, I'll make sure that girl hates herself if you decided to tell her the truth or anyone else for that matter, like good old Brock or his dumb ass wife. I have always had control of you Reba and nothing has changed and it never will." Larry finishes his threats in nothing but a whisper as he pulls back and gives that sly grin that shows every ounce of who he truly is as he wanders back to his room. "Sleep tight Reba, sweet dreams now." He blows a kiss that send a shiver down Reba's spine.


	24. Devil Ways

**_WOW! I never in my wildest imagination thought that one chapter would have such a reaction but I couldn't be more thankful it did. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this chapter and the story as a whole and let me know what you think. You guys are all truly amazing and keep me going so much, so I can't thank you enough for that! I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint anyone and you all like it hopefully as much as the last. Thank you all again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

**"Devil Ways"**

Reba fought with everything inside her to stop herself from completely breaking down. She looks towards Jess' bedroom and takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. Her body was trembling from head to toe, she couldn't see straight and it sounded as though her heart was in her ears. Twenty years of memories, remembering Larry and what he was like and what he did to her didn't compare to actually being face to face with him again. He was just as evil and sadistic as she had remembered but he seemed, if it was even possible, worse. The fact that Larry knew he was Jessica's father, ripped Reba in half and scared her to death. Knowing seemed to light a fire under him, it gave him this sadistic passion to get what he wanted and that was clearly Jessica. Reba couldn't and wasn't about to let that happen though, she wasn't sure yet how but one way or another she was going to stop Larry going anywhere alone with Jessica.

Reba tightens the belt of her dressing gown, with a tug as she walks in to Jessica's room and smiles seeing her baby asleep in bed. Jessica might be nineteen but Reba knew that fact she looked at her as her baby would never change no matter how old she got. Reba shuts the bedroom door and removes her dressing gown, placing it on to the back of the door before she goes to climb in to bed. She knew there was no chance of her sleeping after that confrontation with Larry but just being able to lay beside Jess and keep an eye on her made Reba feel a little better. Jess feels the weight push down on the bed as Reba sits on the edge and she wakes from her slumber with a light breath escaping her lips.

"Mom?" Jessica asks with a stifled yawn as her eyes slowly start to open up. Reba turns her head, looking over her shoulder to Jess and smiles, praying her daughter didn't see the pain and upset in her eyes.

"Hey honey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, it's late." Reba says in that sweet, caring, mothering whisper as she reaches over and strokes back her daughter's hair gently. Jess smiles at the touch and snuggles in against the pillows a little turning over on to her side.

"I'm not that tired really, besides I want to know all the gossip about what happened on the road with Mr Mike." Jessica says with a grin and Reba just shakes her head with a giggle.

"There really is nothing to tell baby, we have been on a few dates and we had fun but to be honest, I couldn't wait to get home and be with you. Now, it's late and I know you are tired so go to sleep okay?" Reba explains with a tender smile as Jess shuffles up in the bed and holds open the covers.

"Well, okay but if I'm going to go back to sleep I think I need a cuddle with my mom." Jess says sweetly as Reba nods in agreement and quickly dives in under the covers and wraps Jess up tightly in to her arms.

"Sleep tight baby.." Reba says in a soft whisper as Jess's eyes flutter closed and she falls back to sleep almost instantly. Reba lets out a sigh of relief, seeing Jess was asleep and swallows down a gulp as tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks, Larry's words swirling around in her head like a tornado.

To Reba's surprise her body eventually gave in to the need to sleep but even in her dreams, Reba's arms stayed wrapped around her daughter securely. Jess wakes up and smiles at her mom, as she shifts her body and manages to get out of bed without waking Reba up. She brushes her long brown hair with the hairbrush on the side and checks her phone for any messages and sighs seeing some more texts from Harry but just deletes them without reading any. Jess runs her hand over her face as she wakes herself up and heads in to the bathroom to get a shower.

Reba's eyes were closed as she lays in the bed, she was awake though but felt uneasy, she couldn't explain it but it was as though there were eyes watching over here. Reba's heart jumped clean in to her throat as she panicked, hearing the heavy breathing edging closer towards her. She quickly opens her eyes and grips on to the cover of the bed, holding it up above her neck and chest with a gulp and just like she had feared there was Larry.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Reba asks in a hushed, whisper that was filled with fear that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide. Larry laughs holding his finger up to his lips with a smirk, tilting his head to one side.

"Hey, hey shush Reba okay, we don't want Jess to hear now do we? Nothing like hearing your parents arguing huh?" Larry says in a laugh, finding this to be beyond amusing. Reba's eyes become fierce with anger and she bites on her lip in an attempt to stop herself from shouting. Reba takes in a deep breath and tries to stop her body from shaking, she jumps up out of bed walks clean up to him determined not to show how scared she really was.

"I said, what are you doing in here?" Reba repeats her voice, cold and emotionless and Larry just smirks.

"I just wanted to see if you had decided what you are going to do yet? You see, I have a friend who works on one of the airlines and he can get me some great tickets to fly back tonight. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid in an attempt to stop me, is all." Larry explains as his eyes slowly rise from Reba's feet to her waist, she was in a short nightie that showed off her legs and made Larry's mouth start to water. Reba closes her eyes an gulps down her disgust.

"I told you last night Larry, you are taking MY daughter no where. I'm back now, she won't want to go okay? So you might as well just leave and not come back ever, don't test me on this Larry. You have no idea what I will do to keep Jess safe." Reba affirms trying her best to sound convincing. Larry nods almost respecting her guts but at the same time finding her foolish.

"Strong words Reba, too bad you won't live up to them. We both know she is com.." Larry was interrupted as Brock wanders in to the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise you guys were talking…" Brock says as his head pops in from around the door and Reba smiles having never been so happy to see him in all of her life.

"It's no problem Brock!" Reba says as quickly as she can get the words out of her mouth. "What did you want?" Reba asks and Brock gives a confused frown but smiles.

"Just wanted to see what everyone wanted for breakfast is all." He explains and Reba jumps forward.

"You know what, I should cook. I mean I've really put you guys out turning up like I did last night, it's the least I can do." Reba says sweetly, desperate to get away from Larry. Brock shakes his head but Reba wasn't taking no for an answer and quickly rushes downstairs.

Brock looks to Larry and narrows his eyes, he had never trusted his brother with anything and this wasn't any different, something was up and he may not know just what but he knew it was something important.

"What were you and Reba talking about?" Brock asks trying to sound like he was just making small talk but Larry wasn't stupid and just brushes the question off completely.

"Now come on Bro, you know that's none of your business. Not like you and Reba are married anymore, cut the strings." Larry smirks as he goes to walk out of the bedroom but Brock clamps down on to his arm and holds it tightly.

"Larry, you leave Reba alone okay? We may not be in love or together anymore but I still care deeply for her as a friend and I know you and I know you are no good for anyone especially Reba, she wouldn't interested okay? Just lay off." Brock says in a determined, protective fashion. Larry pushes his brothers hand away from his arm and looks him dead in the eye, his anger was clear and Brock knew he was outmatched but wasn't about to back down.

"Just worry about you and your wife and that kid that is on the way Brock okay? Reba is old enough to look after herself, she can make her own decisions." Larry says his voice rising with anger as his younger brother was clearly testing him. Brock shakes his head and looks up at his brother with a determined glare.

"I mean it Larry, leave Reba alone. In fact, I think you have over stayed your welcome in my home. I don't want you around anyone I care about anymore, brother or not I want you out. I won't let you cause trouble like you did when we were younger, dad may of put up with you but I'm not going too." Brock explains as Larry's grin turns cold and he just stares a hole clean through his brother, just when Brock thought Larry might hit him, Larry nods and backs away with a smirk leaving the bedroom and Brock stood confused and somewhat frightened.

For the rest of the day Larry stays out of everybody's way, he packs his few things together and then walks in to the bedroom where Jess was reading a book. Reba was on the phone with Mike, trying to explain why she had left so suddenly.

"Jess, listen I'm leaving tonight for Florida the club and restaurant need me. I just wanted to see if you were still up for coming out for a few weeks. It's cool if you don't want to but I need to know so I can book the tickets." Larry explains with a smile as Jessica thinks it over in her head.

"Oh, so soon? I uh, didn't think it would be so soon. Mom's just got back I don't know if I should I mean Florida sounds like a lot of fun but, I shouldn't. I think my mom would prefer it if I stayed here in till she sorts out the bus and everything. Keep her mind at rest, I haven't really been able to talk to her about Florida yet, not properly anyway." Jess answers and Larry just nods and shrugs.

"Well I can understand that but you know you are nineteen, you don't have to live your life doing what is wanted of you by everyone else. Have some fun, let loose a little, I'll look after you, besides what are you going to do here? Hang out with Barbara Jean and your dad and listen to baby talk in till your mom finally sorts out the bus? Look, it's up to you I just thought it would be nice for you to get away, especially with that Harry giving you so much grief. Just a thought." Larry says doing his utmost to manipulate Jessica into doing what he wanted. Jessica sighs a little and bites on her lip as Larry reaches the bedroom door to leave again.

"Wait, it would only be for a few weeks right? In till mom sorts out the bus and everything? Just give me something to do in till then? Well, I can't see how that would hurt, like you said I'm nineteen I should be having some fun. Count me in uncle Larry." Jessica says brightly nd Larry just grins with a nod as he walks over and hugs her tightly.

"Oh don't you worry honey, you will have more fun than you could ever imagine. We will have a blast, come on lets get you packed." Larry says turning to help her get her stuff together not giving her a chance to change her mind.

After packing Larry carries both of their bags downstairs and places them by the front door, Jessica follows him down nervous and uneasy about the whole thing but Larry seemed so sure, she didn't like to say no. Reba walks in from the kitchen and her face drops seeing the bags, there were way to many for just Larry on his own.

"Jess, honey what is going on?" Reba asks with panic and Larry smirks answering for the young girl instead.

"She is coming with me Reba, to Florida, just for a few weeks in till you get everything sorted for her to come on tour with you. She's really looking forward to it, aren't you Jess?" He says as he looks over to Jess and she gives a nod.

"Of course I am, sounds like it is just what I need a break to just chill out." Jess explains and Reba shakes her head unable to hold back any longer.

"No, no chance in hell. You aren't going with him Jess. Now take your things back upstairs okay?" Reba orders and Jessica just frowns confused at this reaction again her mom was giving her.

"Mom, what the hell is going on? Look, I'm nineteen you know and I just thought it would be cool to take my mind off of everything you know? Why are you acting like this?" Jessica asks and Reba sighs as Larry looks on.

"She's trying to control you Jess, mothers do that. And you can't blame your mom for it, I mean having so long without you in her life all of sudden you are there, she is going to want to take control, have you to herself." Larry says stirring the pot with his words all of which he had planted with Jess before now as well. Reba looks at him with dead eyes.

"Shut up Larry, that is not what I am trying to do I am just trying to …" Reba stutters Larry's eyes causing her to freeze.

"Trying to what Reba?" Larry pushes and Reba gulps focusing back on Jessica.

"Jess just listen to me okay, please. You aren't going with him, you don't know him not really and Florida, you don't need that you need to rest and get to know your family. Besides you'll be coming on the road with me soon, don't you want to stay with your dad and Barbara Jean while you can?" Reba asks trying her best to keep it together as Brock and Barbara Jean walk in after listening for a little bit from the kitchen. Jess gulps as emotions were running a lot higher then she thought they would.

"Jess, look it's up to you but I have to go. If you want to stay here and let your mom and everyone rule your life then okay, it's up to you. Just remember what I said, if you can't make your own decisions at nineteen when can you?" Larry says twisting Jess's thoughts even further, he knew how fragile she was and knew what to say. Brock looks to Larry and shakes his head.

"Why are you saying this Larry? Look, I don't even know why you want Jess to go with you anyway, you have never been one for having anyone in your life." Brock asks his anger showing more and more. Larry ignores him and just looks to Jessica with a shrug picking up his bag.

"I'm leaving okay, up to you what you do.."

"Wait! No I'm going to come with you, I want to, it will be good for me like you said." Jessica announces but Reba shakes her head and jumps in front of her.

"No Jess you are not going with him do you understand me? Not now not ever!" Reba screams clamping down on to Jessica's hand tightly but Jessica freaks when she does as it reminds her of the type of thing Jason used to do to her.

"Mom, stop it you are hurting me!" Jessica shouts and Reba hesitates but when she sees Larry take Jessica's hand she tugs Jess towards her.

"Don't touch my daughter Larry!" Reba screams and Larry yanks Jessica back but instead she misses him and goes flying in to Brock who had jumped forward to try and calm everyone down.

"Mom! Stop it! Just stop it okay? Calm down please.." Jessica pleads as Brock stands between Reba and Larry who were starring each other down. Reba looks to Jessica and shakes her head.

"You can't go with him Jess, I'm not trying to control you or tell you what to do I'm trying to keep you safe baby.." Reba starts to explain tears in her eyes and Jessica frowns shaking her head.

"Keep me safe?"

"Keep her safe from what Reba, some fun?" Larry interjects and Reba spins around to look at him and shakes her head.

"No from you!" Reba snaps. "You are not getting near my daughter Larry, she is nothing to do with you." Reba continues as everyone else goes silent in the house but Larry just smirks.

"Nothing to do with me?" Larry laughs sarcastically and Reba sees the look in his eyes that makes her heart stop, she knew what he was going to say next and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. "She is my daughter Reba, she is everything to do with me!"


	25. Not Going Quietly

**_Thank you all again so much for the response to that last chapter! I know I always say but it's true, the reviews really do mean a lot to me and help me keep writing. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint anyone and you all enjoy it and hopefully let me know what you think of it. This chapter is a bit longer then my others as was the previous one, I try not to do overly long chapters normally as, I tend to get bored if chapters are too long myself and I guess it's just my style of writing haha! So to anyone who isn't liking the extra length of these chapters, I am sorry but I kind of found myself unable to stop or find a place to leave it, in till the next chapter. Anyway I hope you all bare with me and enjoy all the same. Thank you all again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 24**

**"Not Going Quietly"**

Everyone in the house fell silent, Reba felt as though every ounce of life had been drained from her with Larry's words. Her attention quickly turns to Jessica and Brock, the last thing she had ever wanted was for them to find out like this, or at all if she could of helped it. Brock's eyes were fixed on Larry, his body starting to erupt with rage as he saw the enjoyment in his brothers face. Jessica suddenly can't breathe, she feels her throat seize up and her hand pushes on to her chest as she attempts to take in a deep breath. Barbara Jean reaches her hand up to Jessica's shoulder, trying to comfort her but Jess just shrugs it off and looks to the floor shaking her head.

"Reba?" Brock says softly as his eyes stay locked on Larry. "It's true isn't it? Larry, was the one who…" Brock attempts to ask but can't finish his question, the words get caught, they were too painful to say out loud. All Reba could do was nod and that was all it took for Brock to fly for Larry with all he had. "You no good bastard!" Brock spits as his hands wrap around hid older brother's neck, his thumbs dig in to apply pressure to his wind pipe. Barbara Jean, all though wanting nothing more than to see Larry suffer knew she had to stop this.

"Brock! Stop it, this is not the time, let go!" Barbara Jean screams as she attempts to pull Brock away but it was useless. Brock wasn't letting go for anything and all Larry could do was gasp for air as Brock sends him flying over the back of the sofa.

"How could you do something like that Larry? What is wrong with you? Then to come here and act like nothing happened, like you are all sweetness and light." Brock's anger had reached the point of no return and his fist balled up and smashes clean in to Larry's jaw over and over again. "I'll kill you, I swear to god Larry, I'm gonna kill you!" Brock repeats in a foul temper as Reba finally regains some composure and rushes over.

"Brock stop it! Stop it! Please, please this isn't going to do anything good!" Reba pleads her hand resting on his shoulder and tugging him back to look in to her eyes. "Brock, for me please." Reba asks softly her eyes melting as they look in to Brocks. Brock felt himself start to calm as Reba pushes him back and stands him back up. Larry quickly scuttles backwards on the floor trying to stop the blood that was pouring from his mouth with his hand.

"Brock, whatever she has told you it is rubbish. Look, I'm sorry you had to find out like this but me and Reba we were having an affair and then she fell pregnant. I never wanted to hurt you Brock…" Larry says lying through his teeth which just infuriates Brock even more and he goes for him again.

"You are a no good lying son of a bitch! I know what you did Larry and no matter how much you lie and try to worm your way out of it, I know the truth. You …" Brock gulps looking to Reba knowing this must be killing her.

"I what? What come on Brock, you are brave enough to punch me but not say what I supposedly did?" Larry snipes as he pushes himself up to his feet. Reba has her back to Larry as she grips her hands against Brock's chest trying to stop him from fighting with Larry again. Reba closes her eyes and slowly takes in a breath turning around to look at Larry.

"You raped me." Reba says out loud but in a whisper that send a shiver down everyone's spine apart from Larry's of course. Larry just laughs and shakes his head as he checks the palm of his hand after dabbing at his mouth.

"Oh, that is good Reba. You cheat on my brother with me and then cry rape.." Larry says the lies just flowing like a river from his mouth. Reba shakes her head resigned to the fact Larry wasn't going to stop lying. Brock steps forward again, his fist again balled up to smack Larry in the face with.

"Shut your damn mouth Larry! We all know the truth, I always knew you were no good but to do that to anyone is disgusting and sick and unforgivable but your own brothers girlfriend? You are a monster!" Brock screams as he again attempts to rush over and smack his brother in the face.

Larry backs up a little and looks over to Jess who was just starring at the floor, her body trembling like a leaf in a cold wind in the middle of the fall. Larry spits out some blood from the corner of his mouth and then wipes the remains away from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Jessica?" He says softly, in such contrast to everything that had just happened before. "You don't believe this pack of lies do you? I know this must be hard for you, I can't imagine what you are going through right now but you have to believe me. I mean I wasn't the one who gave you away was I? I came here for you Jess, to get to know you, I wanted you to come with me to Florida so I could be your father, like I should have been all along but never got the chance to be. Your mother was ashamed of the fact she had been so loose with her underwear and couldn't face the truth.." He snarls in Reba's direction. "And clearly she still can't, she gave you away, stole away the chance for me to be your daddy. Come on Jess, think about, you know who is telling the truth don't you?" Larry asks his voice manipulating and sweet in a sadistic manner that made Brock again lung for him.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Brock screams across the room and now both Barbara Jean and Reba were holding him back. Reba looks over her shoulder to Jess and just prays that everything that needs to be said has been said before and her daughter can see past this disgusting human begins lies.

Jess looks into her mothers eyes, her own filled with heartbroken tears that she was holding in with nothing but pure luck. She slowly turns her gaze to Larry and takes a step forward and then another before she was stood right in front of him.

"Oh I know who I believe, I can see it in their eyes." Jess says her face expressionless as she lets out a breath and nods her head, as a small smile spreads over her face. Larry grins immediately as Jess reacts this way, it had worked she believed him. Jess turns to look at Reba, Brock and Barbara Jean and her face turns cold, she looks directly at Reba and gulps down her tears. "I'm so sorry momma." Jess whispers faintly before spinning around and with all of her strength punching Larry in the face. "You no good bastard!" Jess screams watching him fall to the floor hard. "You honestly think I would believe you over my mom? You can't fake that pain in her eyes, that heartache you just can't. Now you listen to me okay?" Jessica says calmly as she stands over him her body shaking with rage. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being, in fact you're a waste of skin. Now, you get your stuff, you tuck your tail between your sorry legs and you leave because if you don't with in the next few seconds, you won't have to worry about your brother kill you, cause I will." Jessica's words were laced with a venom and hate that no one had ever heard or seen from her before. Larry pokes his tongue in to the side of his cheek where Jess had punched and nods his head in acceptance

"You aren't as stupid as I thought, good for you." Larry says with a smirk pulling himself up to his uneasy legs, gripping on to the wall to keep upright.

Larry looks over to Reba and then Brock who both Reba and Barbara Jean were doing their best to hold back. Larry looks back to Jessica again and smirks "But you are stupid if you think for one second that woman loves you. Sure, she cares about you, you are her daughter but think about Jess, I mean really think about it. You are the product of what I did to her, you think she looks at you and sees me? I bet she does, every time she looks in your brown eyes, they are just like mine." Larry says in a soft tone as he reaches up to stroke Jess's cheek but she bats his hand away.

"Larry shut up and get away from Jess right now!" Reba shouts protectively knowing better than anyone what his words could do. Jessica looks to her mom and just holds up her hand and smiles.

"No, it's okay mom. Let him speak, it doesn't matter what he has to say though, it changes nothing. So go ahead Larry, carry on but when you are done, you grab your stuff and you leave this house." Jessica says with a silent rage seeping from her brown eyes that were still fighting the tears. Larry laughs a little finding her feistiness almost admirable.

"All I'm saying Jess is you need to think about everything properly, I mean she gave you away Jessica. Is there apart of you that deep down thinks she has always known deep down I was your father and that was why she gave you up? The pain of knowing that you are the result of…" Larry leans in and whispers coldly against her cheek. "rape." Jessica pulls back and looks in to his eyes, gulping as for the first time she saw the resemblances with her own. " I mean, I'm no expert but that must hurt, burn even right through her heart. Ask yourself Jess, could you deal with raising the child you conceived in a rape? Oh sure, she'll stick by you and tell you she loves you but that's cause she isn't like us Jess, no she has a good heart. Me and you, we don't. Now you are probably a little better than me I mean after all you are part her. But as much as you are her Jess, you are me as well. I just hope knowing who I am and what I did doesn't effect you too much, I hope you don't start to wonder what really lies behind your mothers eyes when she looks at you." Larry continues using every trick he could think of to get in to Jessica's head. He looks over to Reba and smiles as Jessica does the same. "What do you think goes through her head when she looks at you Jess? It must tear her poor heart apart having to look at you, remember what happened to her, what I did. How I lay her down and I for.." Larry stops speaking when Jessica slaps him clean across the face with all of her strength.

"Shut your mouth!" Jessica snarls as Reba walks forward.

"Jessica, don't listen to him. He is pathetic okay? Let's just get him out of here and we can talk. All of us… together okay? This changes nothing sweetie, I promise you." Reba assures her daughter tenderly and Jessica nods all though in her heart and head was nothing but doubt. Larry smiles proud of his handy work and backs up a a little holding his face where Jess had slapped him. "Just remember Jessica, you will always have a part of me in you, always. I am you Jessica, I live deep inside you and one day you'll do something and you'll see me. I will always be your father no matter how much you and Reba and Brock try and pretend I'm not. The fact is, you share my D.N. A Jess, they know it and I know it and so do you. This isn't over Jessica, you are my daughter and I won't let you stay out of my life for much longer, you belong with me and when you realise that your mom could never love you not how she should I'll be waiting for you. Remember that okay, honey?" Larry says whispering every word in to her ear as Jessica looks over to Brock, Reba and Barbara Jean her heart breaking in her chest at every single one of his words. Brock shakes his head furious at his brothers actions but trying to stay calm as he knew losing it would help no one.

"Jess, you know what he is saying is a load of shit okay? You are my daughter, remember it takes more than D.N.A and a bunch of cells to be a dad. He is just trying to upset you, this changes nothing Jess." Brock pleads and Jessica just nods as she holds it together and just points to the front door.

"Time's up Larry, time to leave." She says coldly as Larry steps back and picks up his bags.

He turns his attention to Reba and gives the slyest smile you can imagine.

"Enjoy her while you still have her Reba…" Larry smiles blowing a kiss and Brock jumps forward, standing in front of Reba and Jess protectively.

"She said leave!" Brock affirms with rage clear in his eyes. Larry smirks and nods

"Brock, I feel for you. Because now it's going to be that much harder to pretend Jess is your little girl when you know now every time you look at her that she is actually mine. You will start to see all the similarities we share and it will eat you alive. Every time you look at Jess you will be reminded of what I did to the woman you once loved, how I gave her the one thing you never could a baby." Larry starts to laugh, enjoying the suffering he was inflicting on everyone. He knew this wasn't over he may not have Jess now but he was going to get her eventually, his words and actions now were making sure of that. Brock wants nothing more than to punch Larry again but he holds back and looks over to Jess and just gives a reassuring smile.

"Well I feel for you Larry, you have a beautiful daughter in this world. But she doesn't and never will want anything to do with you again. You are a pathetic, worthless, pile of venom and evil who one day will get what he deserves, a lonely, painful death. You see Jessica may not be my daughter by blood but she is in a way that matters so much more, she is my daughter by love, the one thing you will never get from her no matter how hard you try. Now leave this house and don't you ever come back because I will kill you Larry, I swear to god if it's the last thing I do, I will end your life." Brock threatens in a calm yet sinister voice and Larry just nods looking to Reba and smirks.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't ya? Well good luck with rebuilding everything Reba, you really are gonna need it." He winks and starts to head for the front door.

Reba however has other things on her mind and walks forward and gets up in his face.

"I need nothing from you Larry. You know for twenty years I live in fear of you, of what you did to me, what you put me through. I feared the day Brock would find out but now I have nothing left to fear. The greatest fears I have ever had in my life have all come true and I've lived through them and I will live through this. You see Larry you live and thrive on being in control and having fear over people, well I'm not scared of you anymore Larry and I never will be again. You did a terrible thing to me and at the time I never thought I would get over it, I told no one apart from my father and just like you said he wouldn't, he didn't believe me. I thought that was the end of the world right then but I got through it and I kept fighting and fighting and fighting. It's what I do Larry, you see you tried to break me and you couldn't and you never will be able to. Despite everything you have ever tried, I'm still here and I'm doing just fine. I have a career that I love and that I'm good at and I have an amazing family. Oh and yeah you will say that's all changed now right? Cause we all know what you did but It doesn't chance anything for me. I still love Brock and Barbara Jean and Jess with all my heart and I pray knowing it was you doesn't change anything for them in the sense of still being a family. Now I know this won't be easy and I have a lot I have to explain and a lot of details I'm not going to want to have to relieve but I will because as long as I have my family by my side I know I can get through it. As for you, you are nothing, nothing to me, to Brock and especially to Jessica. Brock is her father where it matters and you well you are nothing but a nightmare that I have grown out of. Bye Larry, despite what you think, this is well and truly over." Reba explains standing strong and making sure all of her points come across clear, there was no way she was going to let him leave without saying what was on her mind.

Larry was left dumbfounded and just takes in a deep breath looking around the room before rushing out through the front door which is quickly slammed shut by Barbara Jean. Reba felt a heavy sigh escape her lungs as Larry finally left, he was gone, something she was more thankful for than anyone would ever know.


	26. The Devil Is Your Brother

**_Again thank you all ever so much for your amazing feedback on this fanfic. You have all been beyond amazing and it really does mean so much to me so i think you all so much for that! I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter and the ones coming up and continue to let me know what you are thinking and feeling. I love to see and read your reviews that are always so passionate and great, they keep me motivated for sure! Anyway enough of me rambling here is the next chapter, i hope you all like it ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 25**

**"The Devil Is Your Brother."**

"Shouldn't we call the police Reba, get him arrested for what he did to you?" Barbara Jean asks as her hand protectively strokes along her bump. Reba shakes her head and lets out a sigh.

"No, besides what can they do it was twenty years ago and I really don't want to start with police and have to bring Jess and everything and everyone else in to a court case that will only cause pain. If I could go back and charge him when it first happened I would but, not now, too much has happened. Now we just focus on trying to move on… together." Reba explains looking over to Brock and Jessica who glance at one another and then nod. Barbara Jean walks over to Reba and takes her hand gently in hers, she gives a soft smile and pulls her in to her arms for a hug.

"It's going to be okay Reba, I promise you. It's over now, it's all out in the open we will get through this as a family. All of us, okay?" BJ says sweetly looking to Reba and then Brock who was just in an utter state of shock. BJ then turns and looks to Jessica who was stood feeling like a lost sheep just shaking from head to toe.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Reba asks softly knowing it was beyond stupid but not knowing what else she could say. Jessica slowly looks up to her mom and gives a faint nod before turning around and walking in to the kitchen, a heavy sob rising in her chest and releasing the second she was alone.

Reba sighs and goes to go after her but Barbara Jean shakes her head and just squeezes her friends shoulder gently.

"You stay here, talk with Brock. I'm sure you guys need to talk. I'll go be with Jess, like we said we will do this together as a family." Barbara Jean offers sweetly and Reba smiles tears of thankfulness sliding across her cheeks.

"Thank you Barbara Jean, never thought I would say this but I don't know what I would do without you." Reba replies and BJ just smiles and walks through in to the kitchen.

Reba looks up at Brock and takes in a deep breath as her guilt overcomes her, Brock though just holds in a deep breath and tries to calm his body down.

"You don't have to explain Reba, or tell me what happened. Not if you don't want to and if you do, whenever you feel ready is fine by me. There is no rush okay?" Brock says understandingly and Reba just chokes on her tears. Brock couldn't look up from the floor though as much as he wanted to and knew he should.

"You are a good man Brock, a really good man. But you deserve to know, all though I don't know how easy it's going to be for you to hear." Reba explains and Brock just lets out a heartbroken sigh as he finally looks up at Reba and gives a faint smile.

"Well, it won't be easy for you to tell me either so we will both deal with all that together, okay?" Brock suggests sweetly, trying his best to fight the thoughts running through his mind. Reba nods and slowly sits herself down on the sofa in an attempt to calm the situation a little.

Brock paces in front of the sofa, his hands reaching in to his jeans pockets as he takes in deep breath after deep breath. Reba takes a glance up towards him and her heart gets shot with a painful dart of guilt.

"Brock, I'm so sorry." Reba says faintly, as she lays her forearms over her thighs and leans forward clasping her hands together between her legs and hangs her head. Brock turns his attention to Reba and feels his heart ache for her knowing whatever pain he was in, hers was a thousand times worse. Her words sink in to Brock though and he frowns

"Wait what? Reba, what in the world do you have to be sorry for? Out of the two of us I think I have the most to apologise for." Brock explains his anger still clear in his voice but he wasn't angry with Reba in the slightest. "I mean my brother, my brother did that to you. We were together and I was supposed to keep you safe and I didn't." Brock rants the anger with himself rising to the surface. Reba just shakes her head as she looks up at him with a sadness in her eyes.

"Brock, it wasn't your fault, how could it possibly be? You weren't to know what he would do, no one could know he was capable of that. Brock I have never blamed you, not for one second." Reba explains trying to keep her tears from falling but it was growing harder by the second. Brock pushes his hand up through his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I should have been there for you, I should of stopped him!" Brock says in a frustrated outburst and Reba shakes her head.

"Brock listen to me! This was not your fault okay? It happened when you were away with the football team. How could you have done anything? Please, Brock just listen to me when I tell you, this is not your fault!" Reba re affirms and Brock just lets out a heavy sigh and sits beside her on the sofa.

"Reba, part of me doesn't want to ask but… what happened? I mean if you don't want to say it's okay, I just … I don't know, I want to try and help I guess." Brock asks as he reaches over to Reba and holds her hand gently. Reba looks at their hands and nods knowing he deserved to know.

"Well, um it was the week you were away with team, playing that really important game again Rhiley High? Well, this day I was walking back from school, after staying behind to do some extra studying. It was pretty dark and late and you know what I was like nothing phased me. This car pulled up and It was Larry, he offered me a lift, I had no reason to say no, he was your brother and I've always known him, like I have you." Reba lets out a sigh wishing she could go back and changed what had happened. "He was fine at first just asking about school and you know all around small talk but then he uh, he changed. It was like a switch had been flipped and he, he um leant over to kiss me. I pushed him back, told him to leave me alone, I was with you. He laughed at me, said I needed to be with a real man, not a boy. I told him to pull over, so I could get out, oh he pulled over but there was no way he was letting me out. I don't even think we said another word to each other, the second the car stopped he pounced." Reba feels her lip tremble at the memory and takes in a deep breath to try and stop the tears from falling. "I have never been so scared in all my life, I fought I mean I fought with all I had but it just wasn't enough. I begged him, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't." Reba feels her eyes flutter closed as a single tear escapes and run down her cheek. She sniffles to try and stop the others from falling and lets out a painful breath as her body trembles. Brock couldn't move he was frozen in place, all he could do was listen as Reba poured out her heart.

A few silent moments passed before Reba found the strength to carry on.

"Afterwards he just buckled up and drove me back to my house. He acted like nothing had happened and was as nice as anything. I was like a zombie, I got out the car, walked in the house and went straight to my room. I couldn't even cry, I wanted to, I even tried to but the tears just wouldn't fall. I remember feeling like he had broken me, broken a part of me that feels properly. I know that sounds stupid but it was honestly like something was missing and I couldn't get it back and without it I wasn't the same. I didn't sleep for three days after, I just curled up in my bed, hugging my knees and starring, I knew I was doing it but I couldn't stop. After the three days I decided I had to do something and the only thing I could think of was, burying it. Forgetting it had ever happened and just moving on with my life, so that's what I did. Well it's what I tried to do anyway, you came back and I don't think I have ever been so happy to see you in my life. You helped me through it without even knowing that's what you were doing. But then about two weeks later you said you were moving, I was heartbroken, didn't know if I'd be okay without you, I loved you, I really loved you and I guess that is what made it hurt even more. You left and all I could do was try and carry on as normal and I did, in till I found out I was pregnant. You know what hurt the most was for a split second I was over the moon, I was going to have a baby and it didn't even enter my head it … it could be Larry's. As far as I was concerned it was yours and yes we were young but we were in love and we'd get through it. Then reality came and slapped me in the face and that's when I cried, all of the pain of what he had done came flowing out of me like a river. You know the rest, my daddy found out I was pregnant and well everything else." Reba continues her story fighting with her emotions through every word she speaks.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Barbara Jean sits down at the table and looks over to Jessica who was gripping on to the counter top shaking hard.

"Jess, honey come and sit down." Barbara Jean says sweetly patting the space beside her and Jess slowly turns around and gulps, the tears brimming her big brown eyes.

"Why did it have to be him BJ? Out of anyone in the world, why him?" Jess asks fighting hard to keep it together. "You saw that look in her eye BJ, all that pain he has caused her. You know I thought knowing what happened to mom hurt but it hurts so much more knowing who he actually is and for him to be dad's brother, it makes me want to be sick." Jess explains as all sorts run through her head. "And dad, imagine what this is going to do to him? Not only am I not his daughter but I'm actually his niece, how fucked up is that Barbara Jean? How can I expect him to love me like a daughter now? Larry is right, they can't ever love me properly, especially not now everyone knows. I hate this BJ, I hate this so much." Jessica says as the tears roll down her face and Barbara Jean gets up and wraps her up into her arms tightly.

"Oh sweetie, shush.. It's okay, it's okay. This is, well a fucked up situation." Barbara Jean says trying to lighten the mood a little and Jess lets out a slight chuckle. "I can't imagine what is going through your head or how you feel but I know a few things for certain. No matter who your father is or isn't, it doesn't stop your mom and Brock loving you with all their hearts. Nothing will ever stop that Jess and in a bit you will sit down and talk to them both and you will see that for yourself, I promise. Now look, how about I go out and fetch something nice for dinner? And maybe some wine for those of you that can drink, I tell you I wish I wasn't pregnant right now." BJ jokes and Jessica sniffles back her emotions and just nods in agreement. BJ kisses the top of her head, grabs her bag and heads out to the car.

Brock was silent, what could he say? He had to find something to say though, it was finding the right thing that was proving hard.

"I.. Reba, I'm so sorry. No one deserves that, least of all you." Brock says in a gentle voice as Reba wipes her cheeks. ""Reba can I ask you something?" Brock asks with a slightly worried expression and Reba nods. "How did you deal with … knowing how Jess was conceived for certain and everything? Isn't it hard for you? Doesn't she remind you of it?" Brock asks trying his best to just ask an honest question and Reba lets out a heavy breath.

"It is hard I can't lie, it's the hardest thing I've had to do I guess. Admit that she is Larry's cause that meant I can't pretend anymore. She is my baby but she was made by this horrible thing I wish I could change…" Reba starts to explain not knowing that Jessica was stood in the kitchen listening with her heart breaking in her chest. Brock just nods and sighs.

"You know when I didn't know it was him I could pretend easier that she was mine but knowing he is her dad, it breaks my heart for you.. For me and for her. She's my niece and to know that my brother my own flesh and blood did that to you it makes me so mad I can't even explain it. When he first said it, it hit me, they have the same eye colour, she has his height, she has his hair colour that was all I could think about was all the things that they have in common and it started to eat me away." Brock explains as Jess reaches her hand up to her mouth and takes in a deep gasp. She never thought for a second that she could cause so much pain just by being someone's daughter but clearly she could. Jessica couldn't do this, not to the people she loved who had all been so amazing to her, she knew she couldn't carry on to cause them pain, she had to do something and the only thing she could think of was to leave. Jess grabs her bag that was packed from before, takes in a deep breath and reaches to a notepad on the side and through her tears writes down a note that she prays explains why she is leaving. Jess takes in a final breath and leaves through the backdoor, heartbroken and destroyed inside.

Reba and Brock however hadn't finished and Reba looks to him and nods sadly.

"But you know what, being with her, around her has taught me I don't care about what happened to me. Yeah it was awful and a nightmare but I would go through that a thousand times over if it meant I could have Jess in my life. She makes that terrible thing worth while, she makes me happier than anyone and anything in the world. She doesn't even know it but she saved my life just by being born. When I look at her I don't see Larry or remember what he did, I just see my little girl and I smile." Reba explains honestly as Brock takes in what she says and nods.

"You know you are right, if it wasn't for that horrific thing we wouldn't have Jess so I guess in the oddest of ways it was blessing in disguise. You know the more Larry talked and when I saw Jess hit him, I realised so what, if Larry is her dad, I have always known someone did that to you and could be her dad. Okay I never thought it would be him but it doesn't stop that fact that I still love her like my daughter and that I want to be there for her and take care of her. Larry being her… sperm donor lets say doesn't change that she is my daughter, nothing will ever change that." Brock continues and Reba nods with a soft smile across her face.

"You are right, besides he is gone now and we all know. It was a shock I'm sure and I am sorry for that but at least now we can move on and rebuild our lives together and hopefully try and sort out some kind of normality for Jess. She is what matters now, not Larry, not the past, not what he did or didn't do. We will get through this Brock and I'm going to make sure Jess does, this can't be easy for her, but she isn't alone." Reba says full of determination completely unaware that Jessica was exactly that now she had left in an attempt to take away the pain she thought she was inflicting on the ones she loved so much.


	27. Our Love Didn't Die, It Changed

**_Thank you all again for your lovely reviews of this story, I know I always say it and you must be sick of seeing it but it truly does mean the world to me and keeps me writing so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully it will give some closeuer over the Brock/Reba situation, I hope none of you dislike the story because it isn't a Breba story. Anyway, enjoy and hopefully you will let me know what you think of it. Thank you all ;;'x_**

**Chapter 26**

**"Our Love Didn't Die, It Changed."**

Brock looks to Reba after a few moments of silence that they both use to calm themselves down a little.

"Reba, there is something I want to ask you. It's just playing on my mind I guess. How did you keep it to yourself for so long? I mean, when we were married and everything? How did you keep what my brother did to you a secret? Didn't it eat you alive?" Brock asks calming down a little more second by second. Reba just sighs deeply and shrugs a little.

"I don't really know Brock, I just knew I couldn't tell you. How would I have? It's not something you just drop in to conversation and then I guess when it did all come out about Jess, I didn't want to admit it because the last thing I ever wanted was to admit that Larry was her father." Reba explains and Brock just nods thinking over everything in his head.

"Reba, did what happen with Larry effect our marriage, is that why we broke apart like we did?" Brock asks and Reba sighs a little as the thought mauls over in her mind.

"Well, it certainly didn't help it. But it never stopped me loving you Brock, I wouldn't of married you if it had. I guess having the secrets didn't help though, if I'm honest. Me and you Brock, I don't think we ever would of stayed together. I loved you and I know you loved me but over the years our love changed, we stopped loving each other as man and wife and started loving each other as friends. We grew apart and yeah it was difficult and hard but I think now, in the long run it was for the best. What Larry did to me never effected how I felt about you Brock, honestly not ever. I knew I loved you and that I wanted to marry you and have your children that didn't change because of Larry. We just grew up together and unfortunately as we grew up, we grew apart and went down different paths. It happens but it doesn't mean I have ever stopped loving you, I can stop loving you Brock. I just don't love you in a romantic way, I love you like a best friend, someone who is there for me and I am there for them. " Reba explains sweetly looking in to Brock's eyes and Brock nods in agreement and just holds her hand tightly in his.

"I know what you mean Reba, I'll always love you and care about you and be here for you. And I think considering how many marriages end and especially after what I did that is the best outcome we could ask for." Brock replies sweetly as Reba nods in agreement.

"I think we should go and make sure Barbara Jean hasn't smothered Jess with cuddles, it's awfully quite in there." Reba says with a forced smile, everyone was in an extreme amount of pain that was going to take a long time to recover from but as always Reba was staying strong. Reba gets up off of the sofa and walks in to the kitchen but frowns seeing both Jessica and Barbara Jean have disappeared. Brock soon follows and joins Reba in her confusion, he turns around to look for some clue as to where they had gone when Reba clocks the note.

Before Reba even picked up the note she knew what it would say, it was a fear that was festering in her heart and that mothers intuition that was telling her what it said. Brock looks over and frowns, noticing the paper that Reba takes in to her hand.

"What's that?" He asks not for one second thinking it would be anything of any significance, Reba just sighs as her eyes scan across the note.

"It's from Jess." Reba whispers scared to move down any further with her eyes and read her daughters words.

'Dear Mom, Dad and Barbara Jean.

Please don't hate me for leaving like this but I can't bare to see the pain me being around causes you all. Now the truth is out about Larry being my dad, I know it changes how you all look at me. Mom, I can't say sorry enough for what he did to you and that I am the result of it, I can't imagine how painful it is to look at me knowing what he did and who he was. You have none the less been so amazing to me, took me in and looked after me when I had no one else. I know you love me mom, I have never doubted that but I also know I must cause you pain by being around and reminding you of what happened. I also know that no matter how much you love me there has to be a part of you that hates me as well. Knowing I am half of that monster, makes me hate myself, so there is no wonder you hate me as well. Dad, thank you for giving me the chance to know what it is like to have a real father in my life. I saw how you looked at me when it came out about what Larry had done, I know it changes everything for you about how you feel for me and I don't blame you for that. You are going to be an amazing father to your and Barbara Jean's baby, it is one lucky kid. To me you will always be my dad and I love you for it more than you know. You have all been nicer to me than anyone in my life before, I thank you all so much for showing me that a family no matter how odd the circumstances can work and be wonderful. I love you all with all my heart and all though I doubt ya'll understand that is the exact reason I am leaving because I can't bare to cause any of you anymore pain. I love you all from the bottom of my heart and I will never forget you but please try to forget me.

All my love always and forever

Jessica xx'

Reba feels a sob rising up through her chest and throat and clasps her hand tightly around her mouth unable to believe what she had read. All she could do was shake her head and pray to god this was some wicked nightmare that she would wake up from.

"Reba? What does it say?" Brock asks seeing the colour drain from Reba's face and her body become lifeless, she falls to her knees and Brock runs forward to help her up. Reba's tears run silently across her face and it takes all she has not to scream from the pain aching at her heart.

"She's gone Brock, she's gone. She thinks she's causing us pain by being here, Brock she's runaway." Reba reveals in a stutter of tears and emotion as she holds up the piece of paper. Brock gulps hard, kneeling beside Reba and wrapping an arm around her as he quickly scans across the writing praying she had just read it wrong but knowing she hadn't. "Brock, she can't be gone. I need her, I need her here with me, I can't have her thinking this is her fault. Brock I have to find her, I have to!" Reba says as her tears stream down her face as she looks at Brock with a desperate glare for help. Brock just holds Reba in close as she grips on t his top and all the emotions she had been locking away come out in one go. All Brock can do is hold her in close as he re reads over the note trying to find some sort of clue to where Jess might have gone.

"We will find her Reba, I promise you. We will find her and we will bring her home where she belongs." Brock assures Reba rocking her in his arms as Reba sobs to the point breathing was becoming struggled.

"She, she doesn't think I can love her properly because of Larry. It's not true, it's not true I love her more than anyone and anything Brock. I can't bare thinking that she thinks I don't love her!" Reba splutters through her tears as Brock's shirt becomes soaked with the amount Reba was crying. Brock looks at Reba and shakes his head, shocked to see just how distressed Reba was, it was clear this was breaking her in two.

"Reba, look at me? Look at me okay? I will find Jess and I will bring her home to you and everything will be okay. Just calm down." Brock says slowly looking in to her eyes and Reba just shakes her head truly defeated, she stands up and takes in a breath.

"It wont be okay again Brock. Without my little girl, I can't do this, I can't get through it, this pain." Reba whispers faintly as she runs upstairs and into Jessica's bedroom shutting the door as she flings herself on to the bed and cries silently in to the covers. Reba was in pain that she could never explain, she reaches for her phone and after a failed attempt to ring Jess she scrolls down to Mike and hit's the call button.

Barbara Jean comes back from the store to find Brock sat at the table with his head laid against his hand as he stares at the note over and over again.

"Brock, what is going on?" BJ asks confused and worry, Brock looks up from the note and jumps forward.

"Where the hell have you been? Why did you leave her alone on her own? She's run off now BJ, she's left. She thinks we don't love her, that we can't love her properly that she is causing us pain by being here!" Brock rambles as he fights the tears that brim his eyes and BJ just gulps in shock. She puts her bag to the side and all though shaken by his outburst of anger, wraps Brock up in to her arms and holds him in close. Brock at first fights against it but soon gives in, he needed this comfort from his wife and he needed to finally let some of his emotions out. "She's gone Barbara Jean, she's just gone." He whispers and BJ gently runs her fingers up through his hair with a soft sigh as she kisses the side of his head.

"Oh Brock, we will find her and we'll explain and we will bring her home." BJ assures her husband shocked to see just how much of an effect this had all clearly had on him.

"I let everyone down BJ, I promised I would be there for her and now she thinks I don't love her. And I let down Reba, I let him hurt her BJ, I let my own brother hurt her." Brock rambles and Barbara Jean just shakes her head.

"No Brock, you don't let people down. You've never let me down.." BJ reminds him pulling back to look in to his eyes and Brock just gulps his lip trembling.

"And I don't ever want to BJ, I know lately things have been so crazy but I love you BJ, with all my heart. I really love you" He whispers as Barbara Jean gives a knowing nods and kisses him tenderly once.

"I know you do you big softie and I love you too." She assures him rubbing his back gently and letting him get some of his emotions out in their tender embrace.

Reba meanwhile had pretty much told Mike everything that had happened over the phone in a record time as the tears continued to pour and her heart felt like it was splintering in to a million pieces that each caused their own pain. Mike was in a state of shock but also knew Reba needed him and he was determined not to let her down.

"Reba? Listen to me okay, I'm going to get a plane right now and I'm going to come out and be with you for as long as it takes. No arguments okay? Even if all I do is sit there and hold you in my arms in till you fall asleep I'll do it whatever it takes to make you feel a little better. Then when you do we will talk with Brock and Barbara Jean and we will think of a way together to find Jess and bring her back home. Everything will be okay, I promise you Reba, I will not let you down. Just stay strong in till I get there okay? I love you Reba." Mike says softly the words come out as naturally as it is to breath and it takes Reba completely off guard.

"You.. You… you what?" Reba stutters unsure if she had heard him correctly, it was only then that Mike realised what he had said. He takes in a breath and stays strong knowing it was early to say such a think but also knowing he meant every word of it.

"I said I love you Reba, I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that not at a time like this but I do. I won't take it back because I meant it but I understand if you don't feel the same. Right now isn't about us it's about you and your daughter. I will be there as soon as I can Reba." Mike assures her making Reba give a smile even as the tears still fall.

"No, I'm glad you said it because I feel the same way about you. Please be quick Mike, I really need you." Reba says softly as Mike lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm on my way, you stay strong okay? I love you." Mike says tenderly before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone as he races to the airport to make his way out to Reba.

Meanwhile Harry sighs hearing the front door to his father's house echo with a knock, he runs his hand back over his hair and opens up with a tired yawn as it had been a busy day over at the ranch.

"Jess?" Harry asks shocked to the point his eyes nearly fall from his head and Jess tuts seeing Harry there, she had been expecting Davey, his dad not him. Harry smiles brightly praying she was there to see him but guessing from her reaction it wasn't the case.

"Is Davey in?" Jessica asks fighting with her eyes to stop her tears from falling. Harry nods as he looks her up down seeing that she was clearly upset.

"He is in bed resting his back, he had a fall off one of the horses yesterday. Jess, has something happened are you okay?" Harry asks concerned and Jessica quickly moves out of the way of Harry's hand as he goes to touch her shoulder.

"Is he okay?" She asks deliberately ignoring his question and Harry lets out a sigh knowing how stubborn she was and nods.

"He'll be fine."

"Can I go and see him please?" Jessica asks clutching her bag in her hand by her side tightly, Harry nods and walks her to the stairs.

"Sure, it's the first room on the right. Jess.." Harry says reaching out for her hand gently and stopping her from moving further up the stairs. "Did you read any of my messages?" He asks with big wide emerald eyes full of hope. Jess just shakes her head biting on her bottom lip to stay together.

"No, I didn't. Like I said, I'm here to see Davey, so if you will excuse me. Don't you have a wife to go home to?" Jessica snipes tugging her hand away and Harry just sighs shaking his head.

"We split up Jess, you didn't really think I was going to go back to her did you?" Harry asks and Jessica just walks further up the stairs with her back to him and shrugs trying to act as though she didn't care but it was clear she did. Harry was concerned something had happened but oh so glad to see Jess again, he was still madly in love with her and even if she hated him just seeing her for a second made his heart warm.

Once upstairs Jessica wipes her cheeks, her heart pounding in her chest having seen Harry again but also fighting the emotions that she was doing her best to ignore. She knocks softly on Davey's bedroom door before walking in with a smile seeing that tough old man laid up in his bed with a grin on his face that always made her smile no matter how sad she was.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cowgirl, what brings you here honey?" Davey asks sweetly, he had known Jess all her life and looked to her as a daughter. Jess feels her lip start to tremble and just takes in a breath holding up her bag.

"I uh, kind of wondered if I could bunk over for a night or two if you didn't mind?" Jess asks sweetly her defences breaking more with every word and Davey just holds out his arms and smiles with a nod.

"You know you always have a place here kid. Now stop wasting time and come and give me a hug!"


	28. Three Different Stages Of Love

**_You have all been far to kind to me with your amazing reviews, comments and suggestions for this story. I hope each one of you know just how much they mean to me and really do keep me writing and give me all sorts of ideas. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as I won't lie I was a bit worried with it not being a "Breba" story maybe it wouldn't interest people as much. Thank you all for sticking with it and me through this and I hope I don't let you down. (I very nearly went in to a 'Fancy' quote then haha). Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy and continue to let me know what you think, thank you all once again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 27**

**"Three Different Stages Of Love"**

Jessica woke up the next morning with a headache from the non stop crying she had done the day before. For a split second everything was blur, she had no clue where she was or even what had happened before but then, like a ton of bricks, everything hit her at once. The handle on the door to the bedroom turns and Jessica whips her head around to see who was walking in. She sighs seeing it was Harry and just pulls her hair back with her hand and lets out a frustrated breath.

"I'm guessing you are the one that put me to bed last night?" Jessica says not even bothering to turn to face Harry, she couldn't stand to. Harry puts a glass of water on the side, along with a plate of toast.

"Yes, you fell asleep crying in dads bed. All I did was carry you out and lay you out in here okay?" Harry says holding up his hands in a defensive way and Jess just narrows her eyes looking towards him, turning her head only slightly.

"Well, you haven't lost your sense of humour I see. What did you think I thought Harry, that you drew all over my face in permanent marker while I was asleep?" Jessica snipes, clearly using her anger as a defence to stop Harry getting to close to her. Harry nods his head towards the water and toast.

"I thought you could do with something to eat." Harry says sweetly and Jess feels herself soften a little towards him all though she was fighting it.

"Thank you." Jess says softly as she looks around the room and frowns. "Wait, if I slept in here then where did you sleep? I mean, this is your room right?" Jessica asks with a frown and Harry just gives a shrug as he places his hands in to the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah, well dad always did have a real comfy sofa." Harry jokes and Jess fights the urge to giggle and nods. She stands up and runs a hand across her cheek as she walks over and picks up the water and plate.

"Why didn't you just go home?" Jess asks with a shrug as she sits back down on the edge of the bed and takes a sip of the cold water. Harry sighs leaning against the wall with his shoulder as he watches her.

"This is my home, at least for now anyway. Shani has the house, the truck and everything else, I just wanted out so I wasn't going to argue." Harry explains and Jessica feels her lips pucker in an interested manner that she tries to disguise.

"Oh, so you really have split from her then? I mean, she's not going to come bursting in here and slap me and cuss me out is she?" Jess asks as she takes a bite of the toast, her eyes connecting with Harry's as her words hit him hard like she had intended, she was making a point. Harry's head sinks a little and he just sighs and Jess all though relenting doesn't back down and just gives a knowing nod as she takes a sip of water.

"I guess I had that coming." Harry replies and Jess lets out a hurt laugh. "Jess, you have to know I am sorry for what happened, I regret it more than you will ever know." Harry admits and Jess puts down the glass as she swallows down a gulp of water.

"You had a lot more coming Harry, a slap mainly but.." Jess stops and lets out a breath. "but I'm to tired and fed up to keep fighting you and being mad. It happened, it's the past now lets just move on yeah?" Jess says fighting hard to shut down from what was really going on in her head and heart. Harry watches for an extra second and frowns, stepping away from the wall he takes in a breath.

"Jess, what's going on? What made you come here? Are you in trouble or something?" Harry asks concerned and Jess laughs at the suggestion.

"Oh, I'm in more trouble than you could imagine Harry. Look I'm just here to see your dad I wanted to ask him something but considering he is in such pain with his back, it can wait." Jess explains but Harry saw past it he knew her better than her thin spread lies.

"Jess, come on I know you better than that. What is going on? Did you and your mum fall out or something?" Harry asks deliberately prodding for more information and Jess looks him in the eye, in a back off manner. Harry sighs, tilting his head to the side and not breaking the eye contact.

"Harry, stop looking at me like that okay? Nothing is wrong, I am fine and even if I wasn't you are the last person I would tell about it." Jess snaps as she stands up and picks up her bag, aggressively looking through it for something to wear.

"Jess, just talk to me. I can tell you are fighting the urge to cry right now, cause when you do that your lip shakes and you bite on it to try and stop it. You also grip on the sleeves of your shirt and tug them down and you get aggressive." Harry points out and Jessica mentally curses him for knowing her so well. She throws down one of her tops back in to the bag and lets her hands slap on to her thighs in frustration.

"Fine you want to know? I ran away from home, like I'm some hormonal teenager. I know it's stupid and it doesn't solve any problems before you say it but I didn't have a choice. Staying there would of just caused more pain for everyone and god knows I've caused them enough already." Jessica reveals in nothing more than a burst of emotion, she bites down on her lip as the tears overwhelm her eyes again. Harry reaches out his hand and Jess bats It away but he persists and wraps his arm around her tightly and pulls her in close to his body. Jess slaps at his chest in an attempt to get away from him but Harry holds her in a little tighter and just takes the blows.

"Just let it out Jess, tell me what is going on." Harry says softly as Jess's blow become softer as her emotions overcome her completely and she starts to sob against his chest.

Back at Brock and Barbara Jean's Reba hadn't slept a wink, she had never felt so broken before in her life. All she could think about was Jess, where she was, what she was thinking, if she was safe, what she was doing right that moment? Reba lay curled up in a ball on Jess's bed, in her hand clutching close one of Jessica's jumpers, just taking in her daughter's perfume and scent. Mike had travelled all through the night non-stop to get to Reba, he just wanted to be there for her, hold her in close and try and help ease her pain. Mike arrived early and after being let in by Barbara Jean, was immediately showed to where Reba was. Mike, pulls off his jacket as he peeks in through the gap of the door and walks inside, it broke his heart clean in two to see Reba looking so down and broken.

"Reba? It's me, is it okay that I come in?" Mike asks softly, the second Reba hears his voice she sits up in the bed and her eyes search around the dark room for him. Mike quickly walks across and sits beside her on the bed pulling her in close to his body and just runs his fingers tenderly through her fire red hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now." Mike assures her tenderly as Reba's hand reaches up to his chest and lays against his heart faintly, she could feel his heartbeat it was clear he hadn't stopped for a second since they last spoke on the phone.

"I'm so glad you're here Mike.." Reba whispers feeling venerable and weak, as she snuggles her cheek in against his shirt. Mike trails his fingers softly over Reba's shoulders and lays his cheek against the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere okay?" Mike whispers back as Reba truly snuggles her entire body in against his, needing the warmth and comfort. Reba was always the strong one, the one who held others when they needed it and for once she was the person being cared for and looked after. The moment was sweet and tender, sad and delicate, perfect and heart warming all at the same time.

"She thinks I don't love her Mike, my own daughter thinks I don't love her." Reba says out of the blue, as the pain she was in again came to the surface. Mike gently shakes his head and lays a kiss in against her hair.

"I am sure she doesn't think that Reba. And even if she does, she doesn't feel it. What has happened to her in this past, few months, year or even her life is enough to make someone insecure. From what you told me Larry knows how to work people with words, he manipulates them and god knows what he has whispered in to her ear. I know I've never met her but the way you've talked about her to me, I feel like I know her. I am sure, as sure as I am that I'm holding you right now that Jessica knows she is very much loved. I can't tell you why she's run away but I can tell you we will find her and we will bring her home and sort all this out." Mike assures her, his words tender, sweet and straight from his heart. Reba sniffles back her tears and lifts her head up from his chest and looks in to his eyes, a soft, warm smile crossing her face.

"I believe you. Thank you for coming, for being here, holding me like this. It's been a long time since I have felt like I feel with you." Reba explains as Mike reaches up and strokes his finger tenderly across her cheek.

"You never have to thank me Reba, not ever. Like I said on the phone, I love you and I want to be here for you. You are one in a million and I'm not letting you go for anything not if I can help it." Mike says sweetly as Reba feels her cheeks gently start to blush with a rosy red, Reba closes her eyes as Mike's finger traces across where her skin blushed. She takes in a sharp breath as a weight lifts from her shoulders, knowing she wasn't alone.

"I love you too Mike, I really do. I know I'm not the everyday girl with the everyday background or life but no matter what I tell you or throw at you it doesn't seem to phase you. That to me makes you pretty special yourself." Reba reveals with a smirk as Mike grins shyly reaching his finger over her cheek and wiping away one of Reba's stray tears.

Brock looks to Barbara Jean and smiles, just watching her as she stood in front of the cooker preparing something to eat for everyone. Brock had spent the night trying to think of where Jess would go, trying to think of a way to get to her and bring her home. Barbara Jean had stayed up with him, long in to the early hours of the morning, helping him look and think. Barbara Jean had a special heart, it was kind and loyal to the hilt and Brock admired it so much. Sure she could be goofy but so could he, it was something that they shared and loved about the other.

"So are you okay about Reba's …" Barbara Jean stops searching for the best word to use. "Boyfriend being here?" She asks, looking over her shoulder to Brock.

"Sure, why shouldn't I be?" Brock asks not getting what Barbara Jean really meant by her question. Barbara Jean lets out a heavy sigh and runs her tongue across her bottom lip as she weighed up how to reply.

"Brock, she is your ex wife and I'm not as stupid as I look." Barbara Jean says as the mood changes between them. "I watch you sometimes with her, or when you talk about her and when I look in your eyes, I see love. Look Brock, I just want to know once and for all, do you still love Reba?" Barbara Jean asks honestly, needing an answer. Brock feels his heart sink, how could he have let this happen. How could he have let his wife feel this way, he quickly stands up and looks in to his wife's eyes.

"Yes, I do love Reba BJ, I will always love her but I don't love her as a wife or in any way romantically. I love Reba as a person, as a friend and as the mother of my daughter but you, you I love as my sexy, beautiful, crazy wife. I'm sorry that I have ever made you feel that way about how I felt about Reba, I swear I never meant for it to be like that. You are the only one for me BJ, I love you more than a goofball like me could explain." Brock replies with a tender tone to his voice that just poured out all of his love and affection for her with nothing but words. BJ feels her eyes fill with tears and gulps down a lump that was rising in her throat. Brock gently moves his hands to BJ's sides and then trails them across her bump lovingly. "You, me and this baby is my future BJ. Reba is my past and a big part of that past and I hope she will always be in my life but as a friend and good friend at that and as the mother of Jess, nothing else. You are the love of my life BJ, when I look at you I see the woman I love, the mother of my future child and the woman I want to grow old and one day die beside." Brock continues as the tears roll across Barbara Jean's flushed cheeks.

"Well, you know you are older so you'll probably die first." Barbara Jean says making Brock laugh as he wraps his arms around her tightly and holds her in close kissing the side of her head lovingly.

"I love you Barbara Jean." Brock whispers and BJ rubs his back tenderly leaning her chin in against his shoulder as she closes her eyes.

"I love you too Brock, so much." Barbara Jean replies as the married couple just merge in to the other with a tenderness that for a while they had lacked. "Now, you better go back and figure out where Jess is. I hate to think what this is doing to Reba, she always acts so together and smart and strong but, I know without her daughter she'll just crumble Brock." Barbara Jean points out and Brock gives a knowing nod and lays a tender kiss on his wife's lips before returning to thinking and trying to find where Jess had gone.

Back at Davey's, Jess as sat cuddled up in against Harry's chest. She had done the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do and let him back in. Jess had spent hours talking him through every last detail that had happened before her ending up on Davey's front door step the day before.

"I don't even know why I am telling you all this." Jess says through her silent tears and Harry, reaches down and with his thumb strokes her tears off of her soft, delicate skin.

"Because you need to let it out." Harry replies tenderly as Jessica nods knowing he was right but almost resenting the fact he was. Jess gulps and pulls away from Harry's now damp chest and runs her hands over her face to try and pull herself together somewhat.

"So, now you know. Everything is a mess and I don't know what to do. I'm scared out of my mind Harry, why do you think I came here? I had no where else to go, well the ranch but that place has far to many memories for me to go back there. Trust me to run away with no plan." Jess jokes, trying to lift her own sprits and Harry just rubs her spine as he leans forward.

"You're scared, upset and doing what you do best."

"What's that run away?"

"No, think of everyone else and how they feel first. But I almost grantee you Jess, your parents don't think for one second you cause them pain, in fact I'm willing to bet the opposite. I saw your mom with you Jess, when you talk she would just sit and watch you and you could see the pride, pouring from her. She's always known what Larry did to her and that there was a possibility that he could be your father but it didn't stop her loving you, so why would it now? And Brock? Come on, the guy was born to be a dad and you were born to be his daughter, by blood or not it doesn't matter. I know you think you are causing them pain by being there but I bet you are causing them more pain by staying away." Harry explains as Jessica lets out a breath and turns to look into his eyes.

"Why do you always have to know what to say?"

"Well, I haven't been accused for that very often." Harry says with a smile and Jess nods.

"There is a reason for that." She giggles and Harry just shakes his head with a smile.

"Come on, lets get you freshened up and we will have something to eat and then I'll drive you back, okay?" Harry suggest sweetly and Jess nods the butterflies in her stomach making her heart tremble, she was falling for him all over again. Then again she wasn't sure she ever really fell out of love with him to begin with.

Watching from outside, were eyes fixed on Jess and Harry through the windows, watching every single move they made. Just what they wanted and how they would get it would be revealed all too soon.


	29. Casualties of War

**_I am sorry this chapter has taken so long but I have had a real busy day, what with family stuff. Anyway, the chapter is finally here and I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you as always to everyone who takes the time to read this story of mine and an extra huge thank you to all of you who also take the time to write a review for me. You have no idea how much they keep me writing and they mean to me, so I can't say thank you enough for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully let me know what you think ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 28**

**"Casualties of War"**

Reba and Mike decided that hiding away wasn't going to help anyone so make their way downstairs and in to the kitchen. Brock looks up from the table and is surprised but glad to see her, at least she was up and about. Barbara Jean smiles softly and nods to Mike, who she had let in earlier.

"Did you want something to eat?" BJ asks, grabbing some plates from one of the cupboards. Reba shakes her head and discreetly reaches behind her for Mike's hand, holding it for support.

"No, I'm not to hungry thank you. Uh, I was thinking maybe Jess has gone to the ranch, I can't think of anywhere else she could go." Reba suggests as Mike runs his thumb along the back of her hand tenderly. Brock looks up and nods, some life coming in to his eyes.

"You know what that's the best we have right now. You where the ranch is right?" Brock asks and Reba nods. Brock thinks for a second and takes in a breath before grabbing his coat off of the chair beside him. "Well, lets go. I mean we don't know what state she is in and she's alone, I don't like the sound of that." Brock pushes a little and Reba nods in agreement, she looks to Mike and then back to Brock.

"Brock, I… I don't think I can come with you. She won't want to see me." Reba says defeated and still clearly distraught and Mike just rubs her shoulders. Brock stops and looks to her with a sigh, he had never seen her like this.

"But you're her mom Reba, of course she will want to see you." Brock points out as he slips his jacket on. Reba gulps hard as tears well up in her eyes and she shakes her head, as much as she wanted to go with him she couldn't face it.

"I can't Brock, I just can't. She thinks I don't love her me turning up will just be painful for her and for me. What if she says she won't come back, I can't deal with that Brock, this is breaking my heart as it is." Reba says as she chokes on her words and buries her head in against Mike's chest. Brock gulps he hadn't realised just how hard this had hit Reba and how much she was clearly struggling with her emotions.

"Reba.." Brock stops not knowing what he could say and Reba just continues to hide her face not wanting anyone to see her cry. "She will want you there Reba, if you don't go won't that make her think you really don't love her?" Brock points out and Reba fights back a strong breath and forces herself to get it together.

"Okay, you are right I need to go." Reba says nodding her head tearfully and Mike just stays quiet it wasn't his place to say anything. "Um can you drive though? I have a splitting headache." Reba continues and Brock nods.

"Of course." He grabs his car keys from the side and Barbara Jean hands Reba some painkillers.

"Here, take those." Barbara Jean offers and Reba takes them thankfully, she turns to Mike and he smiles kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'll wait here, if you need me ring okay? Remember what I said, yeah?" Mike says tenderly and Reba nods leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

"Okay, I love you." Reba whispers, hugging him tightly as he takes his jacket and wraps her up in it with a smile.

"That will keep you nice and warm." Mike says rubbing her arms and Reba smiles wiping her eyes free of tears. Brock looks to Barbara Jean and kisses her affectionately as his free hands rub her bump.

"I won't be long, well I'll try not to be. I'll ring you when we get there okay?" Brock says and BJ just nods in agreement.

"Take your time, just sort this out with Jess and bring her home okay? I love you." Barbara Jean says sweetly and kisses his lips before leaning in against him and whispers in to his ear. "Take care of Reba, Brock. She is really fighting hard to stay together, I don't know how much more she can take." Barbara Jean continues and Brock nods before him and Reba head out to his car.

Barbara Jean looks over to Mike, once Reba and Brock leave and she looks him up and down and narrows her eyes.

"So, you and Reba huh?" Barbara Jean says curiously and Mike slowly turns and looks at BJ as he nods.

"Yeah, me and Reba. Is that okay?" He asks noticing the look she was giving him and BJ pokes her tongue in to the side of her mouth as her eyes continue to examine him.

"It's fine, as long as you don't hurt her. You see Reba is my best friend, I think highly of her as a friend and just as a person in general and I don't want to see her hurt. She deserves to find someone and be happy and I hope you can do that Mike. Because if you don't and you do hurt her, it won't be Brock or Jess you'll have to worry about, it's me." Barbara Jean says with a deep meaning of threat to her words and Mike stifles a giggle finding it sweet of BJ to be so protective of Reba.

"Well, you don't have to worry okay? I care about Reba, deeply and truly and I would never do anything to hurt her in anyway. You have my word on that Barbara Jean, I promise." Mike replies and Barbara Jean slowly tilts her head as if accepting his words.

"Well that's good, she does have good taste though you're cute." She giggles like a shy school girl and Mike just laughs. "Oh but you know I know like I have a history of taking her men and everything but you don't have to worry, I have Brock and okay he doesn't have your body but uh I love him all the same." She smiles and Mike nods sweetly finding her to be sweet and enduring realising just why and how Reba had ended up becoming friends with her.

Jess and Harry however were sat talking in the kitchen, Harry looks down to Jessica's plate and frowns.

"You have to eat something Jess.." He points out as he nudges the plate slightly. "Come on, we are gonna have a real long trip back to your dads and I know you, half way there you'll get hungry. And I don't want to have to stop at McDonalds, Burger King, KFC and Wendy's because you can't decide who has the better fries." Harry reminds her and Jess can't help but laugh at his memory.

"Okay that was once and it's really hard to pick. I'm a fussy eater." She replies with a giggle and Harry just smirks.

"Seriously though, you got to eat something." Harry points out again and Jess sighs as she starts to relent and picks up the sandwich and takes a bite.

"Happy?" Jess asks with a smirk and Harry just rolls his eyes loving how stubborn she could be but at the same time admiring it. "Where did you put my jacket Harry?" Jess asks as she looks through her stuff not finding it.

"Oh it's upstairs, I won't be a second." He smiles and heads upstairs and Jess nods with a smile, she had missed him more than she would ever admit.

"Okay, I'll wash this stuff up while you get it." She says with a smile as she starts to wash up the dishes.

Jess looks out of the kitchen window but sees something out the corner of her eye and quickly turns to look at it. She frowns seeing nothing and shakes it off and goes back to washing the dishes but hears a crash from upstairs and stops. "Harry?" Jess shouts running over to the stairs. "What the hell did you drop?" She asks but Harry doesn't respond, Jess frowns, guessing her hadn't heard her she takes in a breath. "Harry, what is going on up there?" Again there is not a peep from upstairs and Jessica starts to get worried, she grips on to the banister and heads up the stairs gingerly. "Harry?" Jess says softly, looking around for a sign of Harry. "If this is you messing about Harry, it's not funny!" Jess snaps as fear creeps in but she tires to hide it. There was a noise from the bedroom and Jess runs her hand over the wall as she walks closer to the door.

"JESS RUN!" Harry screams in a stifled voice as a loud thud is heard echoing from the bedroom. Jess freezes and her heart stops dead in her chest, her eyes go wide and her heart takes over. She sprints in to the room and screams looking dead in the eye with two men, each large in every sense, holding weapons that were spattered with Harry's blood. Jess's brown eyes dart down to Harry, who was crawling along the floor to try and protect her, his head split open, body battered to the point blood was running from his mouth. "R….u…n!" Harry splutters out through deep, long, draws of breath but Jess couldn't move she was frozen in place by terror. One of the men raises up his foot and swings it back before planting it clean in to Harry's jaw.

"NO!" Jess screams jumping forward trying to stop the man from hurting Harry like that, the other man just grins and steps in front of Harry and his friend and sneers at Jess.

"You know, I can see why our boss wants you so bad. You sure are a pretty lil' thing aren't ya?" He says with a smack of his lips, his hands reaching out for Jess's hips but she slaps him hard across the face, which has little effect. "Now that isn't very nice now is it?" He grunts gripping at Jess's hair and wrenching her head back and whispering in to her ear. "Just do what we say and we won't do to you what we have to your little cowboy right here, got it?" Jess shuts her eyes and takes in a sharp breath and nods, the pain he was causing from yanking at her hair was making her eyes water.

"I got it.. Just.. Just please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want okay?" Jess pleads desperate to save Harry from anymore pain and both of the thugs just glance at each other and laugh.

"Oh, you are going to do what we say no matter what." The man explains, reaching back and slapping Jess clean across the face, knocking her unconscious. Before she hit's the floor he scoops her up over his shoulder and looks to his friend who was taunting a bloody, beaten Harry. "Lets get out of here." He orders as his friend gives Harry a final slap and kick and they then leave the house. All Harry could do was grip with his fingernails down in to the wooden floor boards of the room and drag his nearly lifeless body across the ground, he couldn't let them take her like this. Who were they? What did they want? What were they going to do to her? It didn't bare thinking about and yet it was all that was going through his mind.

"D… a…d" Harry chokes out before coughing blood on to the wood floor, Davey was still in his room resting his back. "DAD!" Harry screams with his last bit of strength. "HELP J…J..ESS!" He stammers as Davey hobbles from the bedroom and rushes to his sons side beyond shock by the state he was in.

"Son, what the hell? What is going on?" He asks in a pure panic and Harry just grips up at his top tightly yanking him down to his level.

"HELP JESS.. THEY HAVE HER…" Harry croaks and Davey confused and in a state of shock rushes as fast as he can with his back to the window at the top of the stairs. He could see two men, one carrying Jess over their shoulder heading to a car. Davey's heart jumped in to his mouth and bad back or not, flew down the stairs before busting through the front door.

"LET HER GO YOU NO GOOD BASTARDS!" Davey screams, he wasn't going to be frightened by some thugs, Davey had never been intimidated or frightened by anyone in his life and he wasn't going to start now. The men spin around and smirk to the other finding it rather humorous that this old man was actually standing up to them.

"You have guts old man, not many brains but guts for sure. Just what makes you think we are going to listen to you?" The taller one, with a bald head and cocky grin asks as he tilts his head to one side mockingly. The shorter of the two men place Jess down in the backseat of the car watches on, curious to see what Davey's reaction would be.

"Oh, you boys think ya'll tough huh? Beating someone up one on two, with weapons? Yeah, I saw them in the bedroom by my sons body. Real brave of ya'll, oh but then of course you can knock a girl unconscious and kidnap her, well don't that just make ya'll some regular strong men." Davey mocks as his hardened face scowls with anger. The taller man laughs at his words and reaches up taking off his black leather jacket and throws it to the floor.

"Okay, old man. You want to go, lets go." He challenges leaning over his ride shoulder and spitting to the ground. Davey doesn't flinch as he notices Jess starting to wake up in the car and get her bearings. The taller man dives forward and tries to lay a blow in on Davey but even with a buggered back, Davey ducks it and smacks the guy straight in the side of the mouth with a punch that sent the young guy straight to the floor. The shorter guy snarls at his buddy who was trying to pick himself up from the ground.

"Come on Barney! Finish the dick head!" The shorter guy barks with frustration as unbeknown to him Jessica slips out of the car and crawls around the back trying to go un-noticed as she makes a run for the house. Barney shakes off the shot from Davey and again flies in for a punch but Davey grabs his arm and gets him in a hammer lock before flinging him over his hip to the ground. Jess goes to run but trips hitting the floor and Davey looks up to see if she was okay.

"RUN JESS JUST RUN!" He orders and Jessica gulps seeing Barney reach in to the back of his jeans, the rage boiling in his beady eyes.

"DAVEY!" Jess screams running forward but it was too late there was an explosion as a gun shot rings out. Davey hit's the ground instantly and blood splatters straight in to Jessica's face causing her to fall to her knees. "NOOO!" She screams at the top of her lungs as her face is covered with Davey's brains and the two men pounce on her without a second hesitation for Davey and what they had just done and loads her up in to the car and speed away.


	30. Clever Thinking

**_Okay just to let you all know, this chapter would have been up last night but well wasn't letting me sign in for some reason so I couldn't post it. A huge thank you as always to everyone who leaves a comment and lets me know what they think and everything else, it means so much to me. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story as well and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint anyone and you all enjoy and hopefully tell me what you think. ;;'x_**

**Chapter 29**

**"Clever Thinking"**

Reba looks over to Brock and sighs, the worry was written all over his face and she couldn't blame him. She knew that every single one of his worries were going through her head as well.

"You have any idea what we are going to say to her, to make her come back?" Reba asks as he adverts her eyes away from Brock and back out of her window. Brock grips the steering wheel tighter and his jaw pulses.

"Not a clue, I guess all we can do is talk from the heart and explain just how much we love her." Brock replies trying his best to come up with an answer that didn't sound so stitched together. All Reba can do is nod as she bites down on her thumb nail that was between her teeth as her nervousness showed. Brock glances over to her and sighs hating seeing her like this, it just broke his heart. "It will work out Reba, Jess is just going through some tough stuff right now. I'm sure once we explain everything to her and let her know how we really feel about it all, she will understand." Brock assures her, trying his best to make Reba believe that this was all going to work out. Reba just shrugs, she was beyond deflated about the whole situation she just couldn't find it in herself to be optimistic. Brock lets out a defeated sigh knowing whatever he said it wouldn't lift Reba's sprits in the slightest.

Harry's heart jumped in to the mouth hearing the shot ring out from the front, please god don't let it be Jess was the first thought that raced across his mind. The pain he was in shot across his body like a lightning bolt that just kept repeating on its stroke over her body but he was determined to protect the woman he loved. Harry grips on to the bed linen and uses all of his strength to somehow get to his feet and then uses the walls to balance himself as he stumbles down the stairs to the outside.

"D… dad?" Harry whispers in a stutter as the sight overcomes him and he falls to his knees with a thud, somehow managing to drag his bloody, battered body across the floor to his father. It takes a few seconds for Harry to notice that was knelt in a puddle of blood as he cradled his fathers head up on to his lap. There was so much blood, Harry couldn't see the gun shot or any of his fathers features, all he saw was a blood mess and he knew his dad was gone. In that second Harry could feel his heart tear in his chest beyond repair and at the same time fill with utter terror. Harry reaches up with a shaking hand and gently closes his fathers eyes as he bites back tears that were threatening to fall. Harry knew he couldn't grieve though, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't, there was still Jess to think about. Who were the men that took her? What in the world did they want and where had they taken her?

Brock pulls up outside the ranch and Reba lets out a sigh, coming back without Jess was like a dagger straight to her heart. All she could do was pray that Jess was there because if she wasn't she had no clue where she would be and then truly all hope would be lost. Brock looks out over the ranch and sees a few of the hired hands doing their jobs so he looks to Reba, undoing his seat belt.

"I'll go and ask if anyone has seen her." He says trying to get a reaction of some sort but Reba just starred out in to space. Brock sighs shutting the car door and walks over to a few men who were fixing on of the fences.

Reba watches Brock for a second before getting out of the car herself and leaning against the side of the car holding her hands in the pockets of her jeans with a heavy sigh. Her head was telling her to be strong, keep it together, hold on to some hope that this would work out but Reba just couldn't. After years and years of holding it all together, being strong and always keeping the faith, she couldn't do it anymore, as hard as she tried she just couldn't. It was as though all of her fight, spirit, life, whatever you want to call it had been sucked from her very being and she was just a shell barely staying upright. Reba was woken up from her daydream as Brock walks back over with a defeated sigh and shrug.

"No ones seen or heard from her. Apparently one of the guys is staying in the house, while his place is being fumigated so if she was here he would know." He sighs heavily the little bit of fight he had starting to slip away. Reba thought the news would hurt but it didn't, she felt nothing, she had become completely numb and it scared her. "Is there anywhere else you can think of Reba? Maybe that she spoke about once? There has to be somewhere." Brock points out desperate for something to cling on to but Reba just shakes her head. "Well that is just great!" Brock snaps in frustration as he reaches back and kicks at the wheel of his car causing a thud which makes Reba jump.

"Brock calm down!" Reba orders, reaching up and pulling back her hair from her face as she lets out a sigh. Brock limps off to the side as the kick had hurt his foot more than he would admit and Reba just shakes her head at him finding it hard not to laugh. "You okay there Brock?" Reba asks, biting on her lip to stop from giggling. Brock quickly turns to look at the redhead and nods.

"It's not funny Reba!" He snaps and Reba just cracks up completely and begins to laugh.

"Oh no, it is very funny Brock, I'm sorry but it is!" Reba admits through her laughs and Brock just shakes his head all though it was good to see her laughing again, it being at his expense wasn't the best but he'd take it.

There was a muffled sound of a phone ringing that broke the moment up and Reba sighs reaching in to her jean pockets and pulling out her phone. She frowns not recognising the number and presses answer, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She says as her laughs slowly disappear but there was no answer and she frowns. "Hello?" Reba repeats thinking maybe they hadn't heard her, just when she was about to give up though she heard someone coughing from the other end.

"R…R..e…b …a" The voice croaks out and Reba jumps up in panic.

"Jess?"

"No, it's H.. h..harry." Harry stutters, the pain in his ribs and over all body causing his voice to be weak and shallow.

"Harry?" Reba asks confused, holding her finger in to her free ear so she could hear a little better.

"L..larry has… h as Jess… two men… they.. They took her. Th.. They've shot my … dad.. And … took Jess. You.. You have to.. To find her Reba!" Harry explains in a flurry of emotion and quick, sharp, painful breaths. Reba's face drains of all colour and her heartbeat goes in to overdrive.

"L.. Larry has Jess?" Reba screams in pure panic, ripping at the car door to open it and getting inside as Brock jumps back in to the drivers side. "Who took her Harry? Where did they take her? … Harry… Harry?" Reba continues to scream as she wasn't getting an answer quick enough from Harry.

"I.. I don't know.. But they.. They work for Larry. They've beaten me up, shot.. Shot my dad and taken Jess. I'll call the police, the… the guys stole Jess's car and they went down the 78 road, westbound. Reba you need to try and follow them and stop them before they get her to Larry, the… these guys are cold blooded killers… they killed my dad. I'll do … do everything I can from here but you need to help her Reba." Harry orders fighting with his pain not to fall unconscious.

All Reba could do was take in the information she was telling him and relay it to Brock as she listened again for more. Harry fell unconscious after a few moments and Reba called an ambulance for him as Brock raced down the dirt roads, praying with all he had they would catch up with these animals that had his daughter.

Jess was in a state of shock as she laid down in the back seat of her car. Here she was alone, terrified with two maniacs who clearly worked for her psycho father, being kidnapped to god knows where. The only thing that was going through her mind though was a replay of Davey being shot, every time she heard the shot it sent a jolt down her body and it was like she could feel his blood, spraying in to her face over and over again. The fact her captives were laughing, joking and gloating about what they had done sent Jess's heart cold, these bastards had just taken a life. Not just any life either but the life of a good, kind hearted, hard working man she had known all her life. It ached deep in Jessica's soul to know she couldn't do a thing, she was completely at their mercy, laid in the back seat of the car going to god knows where. Jess's thoughts soon turned to Harry, had they killed him too? For the first time in years, Jess closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed that Harry would be okay and she prayed more than anything that Davey was in a better place and had felt as little pain as possible. Jess gulps back her tears that were begging to be free and runs her hands over her face, trying to ignore the blood that she wiped away.

"Guessing you have never seen someone die before?" The shorter man asked, coldly looking over his shoulder at Jess with a growing smirk. Jess felt her skin crawl as his eyes made contact with hers and all she could do was gulp to stop herself from being sick. "Aww, is the poor baby girl scared? He mocks and receives a laugh of encouragement from his buddy.

"He didn't die." Jess points out, keeping her voice calm and cold and her eyes locked in front of her.

"Excuse me?" The man snaps and Jess just remains expressionless.

"He didn't die, you said you guessed I had never seen someone die before but he didn't die." Jess replies and both men give each other a confused glance.

"Of course he died, he got shot in the fucking head! You are wearing his brains as a face mask sweetheart." Barney pipes up, his hands gripped to the steering wheel clearly he was enjoying this, it was written all over his face.

"No I mean he is dead but I didn't see him die, I saw you kill him. There is a difference." Jess replies stubbornly and Barney lets out a frustrated chuckle.

"Hear that, Johnny? Sounds to me like lil' miss has too much to say for herself, what do you think?" Barney snarls to his buddy who smacks his lips together as he chews on a stick of gum.

"Oh, I think you are very right Johnny, very right. Shall I teach her a lesson?" Barney asks his glare turning to Jess who refused to make eye contact. She already had a mark, rising up on her cheek where she had been smacked before but she wasn't letting her fear or pain show.

"Nah, leave it. Having the image of that old man's brains splatter in to her face should be enough to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. She carries on with the mouth though and we may just have to teach her a good old fashioned lesson though." Johnny replies, his threats clear but Jess didn't react all though on the inside her heart was ready to jump out of her mouth.

"Where are you taking me?" Jess asks, turning her head to look out of the window seeing nothing but derelict wasteland all around.

"Oh, we are just hosting a good old family reunion, don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Barney replies in a patronising manner and Jess just holds back any reaction. Jess shifts a little and manages to get her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, she had her mom on speed dial and hit call, praying that her mom would hear something and come to her rescue. It was a long shot and Jess knew that but it was all she had as she was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She would of rang the police but the first person that came to her mind for help was her Mom and she knew her Mom was less likely to hang up after hearing nothing but muffled voices than the police.

After hours of driving, panicked and dangerously Reba and Brock had to give up and head back towards the ranch. There was no sign of Jess or her abductors and they knew the only chance they had now of finding her was the police and hopefully Harry would know something that could help. As they raced back towards the ranch, Reba's phone started to ring and she immediately hits answer seeing 'Jess' flash up over the screen.

"Jess? Jess baby?" Reba screams praying for an answer but she soon fell silent as she heard unfamiliar voices mixed with Jess's. Reba puts the phone on loud speaker and holds it out so Brock could hear as well. Brock goes to speak but Reba gives him a strong hard smack in the arm to shut up and he does as he is told and just listens.

"My.. My dad why does he want me.. Me to see him?" Jess asks trying to project her voice so Reba could hear and also keep herself conscious.

"He is your dad, why do you think? Look, just shut up and in a few hours we'll get to his warehouse, drop you off, collect our money and that will be it!" Barney snaps and Jess just fights to keep her eyes open.

"Warehouse? W.. what warehouse?" Jess stutters and Johnny grits his teeth in frustration.

"Why do you care where?" He snaps and Jess just takes in a sharp, deep breath as she finds her head getting cloudy.

"I just want to know where I'm going." Jess persists and Barney laughs lighting up a cigarette.

"Look, it was his old mans warehouse so there is family history there for you, does that help? Now shut up, the only reason I haven't shot you is cause if you die we don't get paid but don't think I'm above giving you a smack to shut you up!" Barney snarls as he blows the smoke out the side of his mouth and Jess feels her eyes roll back in her skull as her head falls back against the window. Jess does her best to fight it but her eyes start to close and she couldn't fight it anymore all she could do was try and say something that her mother would hear.

"I.. love my mom." Jess whispers through the pain in her skull as she continues to fight the urge to fall unconscious. Reba gulps, clamping her hand around her mouth to stop herself from making a sound that could be heard as she listened to Jess speak. Reba knew all to well why her daughter said it and the thought broke her heart, suddenly the life Reba had been missing came back with a kick.

"Oh shut up you fucking bitch! We don't give a shit, we are doing this to get money okay, nothing you say or do is going to get us to change our minds so just fucking shut it!" Johnny screams reaching back and slapping Jess clean across the face and with that she was out like a light. Reba and Brock both fight the urge to scream hearing the smack and then suddenly the line goes dead, Jess's phone had ended the call after her leg had smacked the end button from the impact of the slap. Brock could barely see straight as he drove and Reba was shaking from head to toe with panic and fear that could stop your heart dead.

"Do, do you know where your dads warehouse is?" Reba asks immediately and Brock nods trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I know it. And when I get there I'm going to kill my brother with my bare hands." Brock threatens and Reba just gulps down a terrified breath as he inner strength returns.

"You'll be behind me Brock, I swear to god that bastard is mine."


	31. Devil Resurfaces

**_Once again I can not thank you all enough for being so loyal to this story and leaving your amazing reviews that really do inspire me to keep on writing so much. Thank you to everyone who is reading as well and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter just as much and let me know what you think ;;'x_**

**Chapter 30**

**"Devil Resurfaces"**

"Right, you bring the girl and I'll go find Larry." Barney orders as Johnny scoops Jess up out of the backseat and over his shoulder. They were in the middle of nowhere, nothing but dust and space all around them all expect for one large, rundown, warehouse. Rust was its only colour and it was scattered with holes and bent out of shape metal. It looked as drearier and hopeless as it was, the metal shell somehow echoed the coldness that lay inside. Johnny lays Jess down, roughly on to the cement ground and sighs waiting for Barney and Larry.

Barney walks in to the derelict office and spots Larry sat at the dust covered desk, just sat waiting as if for a bus or train.

"Boss, we got her she's here." Barney announces as he peeks in through the door that was barely on it's hinges. Larry, doesn't look up from his lap, he just reaches out for a glass sat on his desk and swigs back the remaining whiskey inside.

"Good. Any trouble?" Larry asks coldly, licking his thumb to flick over to the next page of the paper. Barney sighs slightly

"Well, a little yeah. We followed her like you said only well basically we ended up beating up one of these guys she was staying with and.. Well kinda shot an old guy in the head." Barney reveals as if it was nothing and Larry reacts pretty much the same just giving a slight nod before turning to the next page of the paper.

"He dead?" Larry asks rather unconcerned and Barney nods, Larry just runs his thumb over his chin and nods. "Good, your money is on the side, take it and I never want to see or hear from your or Johnny again okay?" Larry orders and Barney quickly looks over to the table to see two briefcases of money. He checks both before walking out of the office with a sly, sleazy grin painted on his face.

"Okay Johnny, lets get the hell out of here, our jobs our done!" Barney barks rushing across the large empty warehouse to the rickety door. Johnny doesn't take a second to join his buddy and they both quickly make there way off in a waiting car.

Larry hears the heavy, metal door slam shut as they leave and he folds his paper in half, before sliding it across the desk and takes in a breath and stands up. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and strolls out of the office, his eyes sparkle as he sees Jess, slumped across the floor.

"Hmm, well if it aint my little girl." He smirks making his way over and frowning at the mark on her face. "Bet that hurt" He mutters to himself as he reaches in to back jean pocket and pulls out a few sets of handcuffs. He stands behind Jess's unconscious body and reaches his arms underneath her armpits and drags her backwards towards a steel pipe. He leans her up against it and takes her hands and reaches them behind her back and wraps them around the poll before securing them together with a set of handcuffs. Larry then binds her feet together in the same method, using the handcuffs. "I told you, you would end up with me, where you belong didn't I?" Larry whispers sadistically as his hand strokes across her cheek. "This didn't have to be like this Jess, if only you hadn't of been so stubborn and listened to your mom. Why did you listens to your mom?" He screams out of the blue gripping his fingers tightly on to her chin and hitting her head against the pipe. Larry fights his anger and forces himself to calm down and just gives Jessica a light slap on the cheek. "It's okay, it's okay I'm calm, I'm clam… everything is just fine." He continues to ramble before standing up and going over to a bag he had in the corner. "But I am afraid you are going to have to be taught a lesson, a lesson that no one ever disobeys me, especially not my daughter!" Larry snarls as he reaches in to the bag and pulls out some food and a bottle of water. Larry kneels beside Jess who was now trapped, bound to the pipe. "Now lets see if we can get you to wake up." He says menacingly holding out his hand and pouring some water in to his hand and then splashing across his daughters face. Jess doesn't flinch as the cold water drips over her features, this only angered Larry so he just splashes water straight from the bottle in to her face a little more aggressively. Jessica flinches out at the feeling of the water and goes to move her hands to her face but finds she can't. Panic hits her heart as she eyes flicker open and she is face to face with Larry. It took all of a second for Jess to realise she was restrained and for her heart to melt in her chest from terror. Larry tilts his head to the side and gives a pleased grin. "Good, you decided to wake up." Larry says softly, reaching for Jessica's jaw but she pulls her head away the opposite direction but Larry grabs it anyway. "Don't fight me Jessica!" Larry snarls gripping hard at her bones and forces her to look right at him. "You need to drink something." He whispers his mood again changing with in a second, he holds up the bottle to her lips and tilts it back forcing her to take a sip. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He says with a chuckle putting the bottle down on the ground and opening up a sandwich packet. "Now here is something to eat." He continues breaking a piece of sandwich off and holding it to her lips. Jess knew she couldn't fight it so opened her mouth and just took a bite and started to chew. "That's it, you catch on quick. It is a lot better to do what I say okay Jess? So just you carry on like this and everything will be fine." Larry informs her with a smirk as he holds up the bottle for her to take another sip.

Reba was a nervous wreck as Brock drove in a trance.

"Is it long till we're there?" Reba asks impatiently as her leg twitches from her nerves and Brock thinks for a second.

"We're about an hour away, it's in the middle of nowhere. I haven't been there for years.." Brock starts to explain but Reba butts in.

"You know where you are going though right?" Reba asks and Brock nods with a little less confidence than she liked. "Brock, please tell me you know where you are going!" Reba demands and Brock nods.

"I know where I am going. Just don't pressure me okay." Brock replies racking his brain trying to remember everything more clearly.

"Brock, Jess needs us more than ever okay so just try and stay calm and drive us there." Reba says softly and all Brock could do was nod, his insides churning with nervousness and anxiety he couldn't explain.

Jess shifts a little sighing as she heard the metal of the cuffs clang along the pipe. She watches Larry closely and takes in a deep breath fearing what would happen next.

"What do you want from me?" Jess asks in a croak and Larry stops from pacing in front of her and slowly turns to look over his shoulder at Jess.

"Well I did at first want you to come and live with me but your mother made sure that wouldn't happen. But you Jess, you went along with it, you actually hit me. You hit your own father in the face." Larry starts to explain shaking his head with a tut of disgust.

"What did you think I was going to do? Say "It's okay you only raped my mom, don't worry about it?" Is that what you thought huh? You are more twisted than I thought!" Jess snaps the anger of what he had done to Reba rising to the surface again. Larry jumps forward holds his hand tightly around her throat, squeezing the breath clean from her lungs.

"Watch… your… mouth!" Larry snarls, saliva seeping from his mouth. "You made a choice that day Jess, you chose your mother over me. At first I was willing to leave it but I couldn't do that, because that would mean I lost and I never lose Jess." Larry explains releasing his hand from around her throat and Jess coughs desperate for air. "So I rang some friends of mine, I think you met them… Barney and Johnny. I hired them to follow you cause I knew you wouldn't be able to stay with your mom and Brock knowing what I told you and everything. You see that's just how well I know you Jess…" Larry says with a smirk as he runs his crooked finger across her cheek making the sick rise up in Jessica's throat.

"What do you want?" Jessica screams her patience running thin and any fear she was feeling she was doing her best to hide. Larry chuckles a little and back hands her clean across her face, he hit her so hard she couldn't see straight.

"I want some respect! So shut up and do as I tell you!" Larry orders watching as Jessica tries to get her thoughts back together. Jessica fell silent after the blow any hope she had was slowly starting to seep away and her fear was starting to choke her. "Now just calm down, okay?" Larry says sweetly stroking his fingers over her cheek he had just slapped and was already swollen and turning purple from the shot she received earlier on that day. "I just want to talk okay? Just talk nothing else, I just want you to get to know me." Larry explains as his temper simmers down and he sits down next to her on the cold, damp ground. "Is that okay with you Jess?" Larry asks as Jessica turns her head away from looking at him but he grips her face and forces her to look at him. "I said is that OKAY?" Larry snarls and Jess just gives a nod as the tears of fear burn her eyes and tighten her chest. Larry smiles as he gently releases his grip and goes back to just sitting beside her. "Good, good. Now, I know your mother has told you I am this bad man, who did this awful thing but it's just not true Jess. I'm not bad, I'm really not and all I want is a chance to be your dad." Larry explains making Jessica's stomach turn with every word he speaks. "So what do you say huh? I let you go and you come with me and we start again. I'll be everything you need okay? I'll keep you safe and happy unlike Reba and Brock. I won't die on you like those adopted parents of yours did, I'll be there for you Jess, always. You're my baby girl, I'll be the best daddy in the world just let me try." Larry suggests his voice trying to sound sweet but instead just sounding menacing and creepy. "What do you say Jess?" Larry asks in a final whisper his eyes wide with desperate hope and somewhat expectance for her to agree.

Jess feels a shudder cross her entire body as she feels his breath run over her skin, he was that close to her. Jess had to dig down deep not to cry, she knew she had only one shot of getting out of this and that was to play along. Jess turns her head and all though it kills her she makes eye contact with Larry and slowly gives a nod. Larry's eyes light up like Christmas trees and he laughs excitedly.

"Wait? You are serious? You're willing to give me a chance, to come with me? To be my daughter?" Larry asks hurriedly and Jessica just nods wanting to tear the skin clean from his face with her bare hands.

"Yes." She whispers faintly and Larry jumps up punching the air with excitement, he rushes behind her and undoes the handcuffs on her hands and then her feet. Larry smiles and bends down picking her up so she was stood on her feet.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asks concerned taking Jessica's wrists in to his hands to inspect them. Jessica shakes her head as her eyes quickly search the room for something to use to hit him, something or someway out of this nightmare. "Good, good. Oh baby you won't regret this!" Larry squeals holding her in close to him for a hug that made Jessica 's heart break in her chest.

"I.. I'm thirsty, can I have a drink please?" Jessica asks with wide eyes and Larry nods quickly bending down to pick up the water. Jessica edges back slightly as Larry bends down and stops when he quickly stands up straight again and hands her the water. "Thank you." Jessica says through gritted teeth and Larry smiles. "I couldn't get um something to eat could I? I'm sorry.. I'm just really hungry." Jessica asks again knowing that Larry would have to go over to his bag on the other side of the room. Larry smiles and nods.

"Sure thing!" He chirps rushing over to his bag to get some food for her and as he does Jessica bends down and quickly grabs a small pipe and pushes it up the sleeve of her top keeping her arm at her side as Larry comes back over to her. "What do you fancy, some chips or a chocolate bar?" Larry asks searching through the bag, Jessica takes in a deep breath and when she was sure he was distracted she lets the pole fall from her sleeve, wraps her hand around it and attacks him as hard as she can with it. Larry quickly raises his arms up over his head to protect himself but Jessica was going in wild, aiming for his head with every blow she gave him.

"You no good bastard! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EVER GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOM? DID YOU … DID YOUUUU?" Jess screams in utter rage the thud of the pipe hitting Larry's skull sounding like music to Jessica's ears as it echoed around the warehouse. Larry screams in pain as each blow made contact with his head and he soon covered up in to a ball on the floor as Jess kept repeating her blows. Just as Jess was about to hammer down with another shot Larry reaches up to her face and scratches at her eyes before tackling her clean to the floor. Larry grabs her arm that was clutching the pipe in its hand and smacks it against the ground over and over in till Jess finally released her grip.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Larry snarls, blood running down his head as he leans across his daughter's body. Larry chokes at her throat with both of his cold, rough hands and Jessica's eyes grow wide as she fights to breath. "Oh I'm going to enjoy watching you die, you ungrateful little whore! You are JUST like your mother!" Larry screams in her face as her skin changes colour as the oxygen continues to be starved to her brain.

"Pl.. pl.. please… don't… don't.." Jess croaks as her fingernails scratch and tear at Larry's hands that were wrapped so tightly around her throat.

"Stop fighting me you LITTLE BITCH!" Larry snaps as he lifts her up by her throat and starts repeatedly smashing her head back in against the floor. Jess manages to lift up her knee and hit him directly in the balls. Larry screams in pain and falls to the side as Jess, sucks in as much air with each breath as she can and crawls away from him with any strength she has left. Larry grits his teeth in pain and stumbles forward determined not to let her get away, he was going to make her pay. Jessica's knee scrap along the ground even in her jeans she could feel her skin tearing as she crawls away from him as fast as she possibly can.

Larry lunges forward taking hold of Jessica's ankle and drags her back towards him which just causes Jessica's heart to jump clean in to her mouth. Jessica lets out a howling scream and digs her nails in against the concrete as Larry uses all his strength to pull her back towards him.

"HELP! HELP!" Jess screams in utter terror as Larry gets to his knees and with a final tug pulls Jessica back to him. He rolls her over so she is on her back and gives her a strong hard punch to the face. Jessica feels her head snap back and couldn't register the pain before Larry hit her again and again. Jessica felt the blood trickling across her face with every blow Larry lands against her face, she had no clue what was bleeding but all she knew was Larry wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

Brock skids the car up outside the warehouse and before the car even comes to a stop Reba has the door open and was out of it. Brock rushes to keep up with her and stops her outside the warehouse door.

"Reba! Calm down running in here is not a smart move. Anyone could be in there with anything, we know they have guns because of what they did to Davey. Just calm down! We have to think about this!" Brock reminds her and Reba just shakes her head finding his reasoning to be utterly mental.

"Brock my baby girl is in there with the man that raped me! You may wanna sit around and wait but I'm not going to!" Reba screams in his face and Brock grips at her shoulders tightly shaking her slightly in an attempt to make her listen.

"Reba! You going in there and getting killed is not going to help Jess is it? Just calm down and lets think about this!" Brock orders as Reba fights with him to try and get at the door and save her baby. Brock holds her hand in between his hands and looks in her eyes, his own filled with the same panic and fear as hers. "Reba, just breath for a second. Trust me on this okay? Just take a breath… please" Brock pleads his heart beating so fast Reba could feel it standing in front of him. "We just have to think." Brock repeats himself as Jessica's screams echo out from the warehouse and everything changes.

"Brock?" Reba screams with pure panic. "That's Jess!" Reba cries the tears filling her crystal blue eyes as Brock lets go of her face and turns to the warehouse door. He pushes Reba behind him and takes in a sharp breath.

"You just worry about Jess okay Reba? Whatever happens in there you get her out let me deal with Larry, okay?" Brock orders and all Reba could do was cling tightly to his arm and nod in agreement as Brock yanks open the door to the warehouse and walks inside.


	32. Fight To The Death

**Chapter 31**

**"Fight To The Death"**

Dust flew up as the warehouse door was pulled open. Larry's attention quickly turns to the doorway as the creek of it opening had distracted him from the heavy hay makers he was flying in to Jessica's face. Jessica was bleeding badly from a deep cut above her right eye and a split lip that Larry had caused. Larry's knuckles were painted with Jessica's blood as he lets her almost lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud as he stands up to his feet trying to see past the dust to see who had walked in. Jess coughs up some blood and does her best to shuffle away from Larry, who cautiously edges in the direction of the door. He stops though as his boots hit's the pipe Jessica has used to batter him with before, he crouches down and picks it up, slipping it into the back of his jeans.

"Who's there?" Larry shouts out as the dust starts to settle, the dimly lit warehouse not helping with the view. Brock shoves Reba to the side, so she can hide behind some boxes and clears his throat, squinting his eyes to make out where Larry was.

"It's me Larry, Brock." Brock announces, his voice firm and deliberately loud to mask any noise Reba might make as she tries to get to Jess. Larry laughs at the news and quickly relaxes from his tense statue hearing it was Brock. To Larry, Brock held no threat not mentally and certainly not physically so it didn't take long for Larry's smugness to return.

"Well, what are you doing here Brocky boy?" Larry chirps, folding his arms across his chest, not noticing the blood that was dripping off of his knuckles. Brock takes a step forward, cautious not to do anything out of place that could set Larry off.

"I know you have Jess, Larry. All I want is to take Jess home, back with me so her and Reba can talk." Brock explains calmly, talking slowly in an attempt to keep tempers down. Larry's eyes narrow and he reaches in to his jean pockets and pulls out his cigarette packet.

"Well, me and Jess are a bit busy at the moment Brock. You'll have to come back later on." Larry says, placing a cigarette in to his mouth and lighting it up.

"Where is she Larry?" Brock asks standing strong and firm. Larry takes in a drag of his cigarette and blows out the smoke from the side of his mouth.

"Who?" Larry replies evading his brother's question deliberately. Brock feels his jaw pulse with growing anger but somehow keeps his cool.

"Jess, Larry. Where is Jess?" Brock repeats keeping his voice in the same tone as before.

"Why do you even care Brock? I mean seriously, she isn't your kid so why do you care so much?" Larry asks as he strolls towards Brock a little, continuing to smoke on his cigarette. Brock knew what Larry was trying to do but wasn't going to rise to it, instead he just keeps his ground.

"Where is she Larry?" Brock repeats for a third time and Larry's lips start to crack a smile, finding this all too amusing.

Reba has managed to squeeze through some old boxes and piles of rusted metal to get round to the back of the warehouse. She could see someone laid out on the floor and the long hair was a giveaway it was Jess. It tore at Reba's heart not to be able to just run out and hold her baby in close to her and keep her safe but Reba knew she had to play this smart. Jess could barely see out of her right eye, the swelling from the cut, mixed with the dripping blood was completely blinding her. It hurt for Jess to breath, as she laid face down on the dust covered floor, her throat felt bruised and ripped from where Larry's hands had been wrapped so tightly around her throat. Reba peeks her head from around a few boxes and sees Jess trying to pull herself across the floor and away from Larry.

"Brock, why don't you just go back home to that wife of yours and look after her and that baby you have on the way. You know the one that really is yours unlike Jess?" Larry snipes flicking some ash to the floor as Brock gulps down his fear.

"Tell me where she is Larry!" Brock orders unable to contain his anger any longer, he was desperate to find Jess and make sure she was okay. Larry laughs finding Brock's aggression nothing more than pathetic and funny.

"Why, what are you going to do Brock? You gonna hit me?" Larry asks sarcastically taking in another long draw of his cigarette. Brock feels his fist start to clench as his side as his eyes burn in a starring match with Larry's. "You want to hit me don't you Brock?" Larry taunts slowly edging his way closer to Brock.

Reba gets on her hands and knees and starts to crawl across the floor to the shadow in the middle of the room that represented her daughter. Tears were glazing over her blue eyes, which was making it difficult to see. The ground was covered with dust, rust and go knows what else so the last thing Reba could do was wipe her eyes. Jessica hears the scuffling of Reba's knees scurrying across the floor, she pushes her body up from the ground in a push up style. Jess gulps hard as blood drips down her face and the pain Larry had inflicted on her runs across her body. Jess takes in a deep, sharp breath but tries her best to control the sound and volume. She digs her nails in to the dirt and dust and attempts to drag her trembling body further away from Larry, who was far to caught up in Brock to be paying attention. As Jess's body moves along the floor a trail of blood is left behind her, drips adding to the pool she was already lying in. Reba mentally curses seeing Jess getting further away but keeps silent and just does her best to get to Jess as quickly as possible.

Larry holds out his chin to Brock as he flicks away his cigarette and stamps on it with a strong boot. "Come on Brock I dare you! I DARE YOU TO HIT ME!" Larry taunts, his eyes wide like sauces finding this to be oh so amusing. All though Brock wanted nothing more than to smash his brother clean in the face, he knew he couldn't risk it. Larry tilts his head at his brother and licks his lips finding it more and more fun by the second. "What's wrong Brock? You scared?" Larry hisses, prodding at Brock more and more. Brock narrows his eyes and then notices the red on his brothers knuckles and his heart stops dead in his chest. Larry notices Brock's eyes examining his hands and holds them up with a proud grin. "Oh, I see you have seen my hands. They are a bit messy aren't they? I guess smashing someone's face in will do that." Larry again taunts holding his fist up to his mouth and licking along his knuckle, brushing away the blood with his tongue. "Yeah, who knew Jess's blood tasted so good!" Larry sadistically states as he begins to belly laugh as Brock's temper hits boiling point.

"What have you done to her you son of a bitch?" Brock screams reaching out with both hands for his brothers throat. Larry reaches back for the pipe, the metal shinning enough for Jessica to catch it in her eye line. Jess knew what Larry was going to do and before her brain could tell her otherwise she let out a howling scream.

"DON'T DAD HE HAS A WEAPON!" Jess screams at the top of her lungs, her out burst causing everyone to jump out of their skin. Larry spins around to look at Jess and it gives Brock a second to react and tackle Larry to the ground with a thud. The metal pipe clangs as it makes contact with the ground and rolls out of the back of Larry's jeans. Brock and Larry are now wrestling on the ground each attempting to land blows on the other. Reba takes her chance and sprints across the warehouse to Jess who was propped up on her side shaking with fear that something would happen to Brock. Reba falls to her knees at Jessica's side, she quickly pulls her daughter in to her arms protectively and tries to lift her up to her feet.

"Come on baby." Reba whispers as Jessica does her best to use the strength she had left to assist her Mom in helping her stand.

Brock growls in pain as Larry knees him in the kidneys with a strong thud and then grabs the pipe and gives Brock a good hard smack across the back of the head. Jess pushes Reba away from her and lets her body hit back down to the floor.

"Help dad!" Jessica says in a hushed whisper but the desperation in her voice was clear, her brown eyes were wide all though swollen and covered in blood. Reba freezes for a second just wanting to help her baby but at the same time she couldn't just leave Brock to Larry's mercy. She sprits across the warehouse and grabs a hold of Larry's wrist as tightly as she can as he tries to hit Brock with a killer blow. Larry grunts in rage and uses all of his force to push Reba off of him. Reba flies back and hit's the floor, she gulps hard seeing Larry's attention quickly turn her. He stands up, holding the pipe that was now painted with Brock's blood and grins.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this." He reveals watching as Reba squirms and attempts to shuffle backwards on the ground. "Now, now don't be scared Reba. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Larry tells her menacingly as the fear in Reba's eyes increases his heartbeat ten fold with a sick excitement. Larry starts to laugh as he stalks Reba down, enjoying the cat and mouse aspect way to much. Reba eyes quickly scan around her for something to smack Larry with but there was nothing but dust and rust. Reba's eyes can't help but notice Brock laid in a heap on the floor, completely motionless after the blows from Larry and the pipe. Reba jumps feeling her back hit something and her heart sinks realising it was a wall, she was completely trapped and Larry couldn't be happier. He crouches down over her legs and grabs a hold of her chin firmly, digging his thumb in to her skin hard pulling her face to his as his grin grows. "Jess really is the double of you Reba." He tells her knowing the words would tear at her heart more than any actions could. "Now maybe after I choke the breathe out of your lungs, I should go over there to Jess pick up her nearly, lifeless body and make her watch the life drain from you. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me." Larry snarls running the idea over in his head as he says it out loud. "What's wrong Reba, don't you have something to say? Now come on, that's not like you." Larry taunts and Reba gulps hard before spitting in to his face with as much saliva as she possibly can.

"I HATE YOU!" Reba screams every ounce of hatred she felt for him pouring out of her words and eyes that were piercing in to Larry's as he coiled away to wipe away the spit. Larry however just starts to laugh and slowly turns back to Reba, holding her chin tighter and forcing her head back against the floor, so he was now straddling her body.

"Now that's the Reba I remember." Larry whispers as his head slithers across Reba's neck which makes Reba's heart jump in to her mouth and her body start to fight and pull to get free. "Now me and you are going to have some fun." Larry taunts as he brings the pipe up to Reba's neck and lays it across her windpipe pressing down hard as Reba starts to fight for a breath and her body thrashes about to get free under his body and grip.

Larry laughs the more Reba struggles and puckers his lips as he goes in to kiss at her neck and lips as she fights for her breath. Reba closes her eyes as tightly as she can not wanting to have to look at Larry as she faded away. Suddenly there was a loud scream, it was Jess somehow she had gotten to her feet and pounced on Larry in a ravage attack. Larry falls back as Jess digs her fingernails in to his eyes and fights him to the ground as she screams at the top of her lungs.

"GET OFF MY MOM YOU BASTARD… I'LL KILL YOU… I'LL KILL YOU!" Jess screams as Larry attempts to grip up at her throat to stop her nails digging in to his eyes. The pain was incredible and all Larry could do was scream in agony. Reba was short of breath but the second she saw her daughter she found a strength she didn't know she had, she grabs the pipe up from the floor and reaches back with it like a baseball bat before smacking it in to the side of Larry's head. The wallop rings through the abandoned warehouse as Larry goes limp and falls to the ground. His head bounces off of the floor and his eyes glaze over as Jessica falls back in shock of what she had just seen. Reba pants hard watching Larry go lifeless in front of her and looks to the pipe, her eyes grow wide seeing just how much blood was covering it.

"M…. m… o.. m." Jess whispers in shock, herself trying to catch her breath and Reba gets woken from her daze and nods rushing to her baby girls side.

"Oh my god baby, are you okay?" Reba asks in a pure panic and Jess just nods her lip trembling as the tears stream down her face and mix with the blood. Reba pulls Jessica in close and wraps her arms around her protectively kissing the top of her head.

"D.. d.. a..d" Jessica whispers between deep, sharp breaths and Reba nods helping Jessica crawl over to Brock's motionless body.

"Brock wake up!" Reba orders as the tears start to fall, her arm staying wrapped around Jess protectively.

"Daddy?" Jessica whispers, reaching out her hand to his face and stroking his cheek. "Dad, wake up… please wake up." Jess croaks praying with all her heart he wasn't dead. "Mom, make him wake up." Jessica asks desperate for her Mom to make this better and Reba just nods. She holds Jess behind her and kneels beside Brock, her hand tenderly running over his face.

"Brock.. Brock I need you to listen to me okay? You need to wake up, open your eyes and argue with me like you always do. Brock, please I am begging you wake up! You have a daughter who needs you, a wife who needs you and a baby boy on the way. Brock you have so much to open your eyes for, OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES!" Reba screams in panic letting her head fall on to his chest as the tears overcome her. Jess looks away choking on her tears unable to take the pain she was feeling.

Everything went silent, all that could be heard was both Reba and Jessica's breathing and their teardrops hitting the ground.

"H.. hey what's all the shouting for?" Brock asks as his eyes flicker open and Reba grins with excitement wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Oh thank god you woke up!" Reba screams with delight as Brock sits himself up and hugs Reba back just taking in the scent of her hair. Reba pulls back a little and runs her hand over his face as their eyes meet in a gaze. For the first time in years Reba and Brock see something in each other that they never thought they would see again, it was love. Neither of them could explain it but in this moment the only thing that seemed right was to lean forward and kiss. Reba feels her eyes close as Brock's lips touch her and her heartbeat skips in her chest as his hands run across her hair as their embrace takes an overdue romantic turn. Brock and Reba each stay still their lips touching and their bodies shaking, it all seems to be happening in slow motion as together they pull back and look in to the others eyes. Brock purses his lips together and gives a smile as Reba runs her hand down his chest to his heart and just feels his heartbeat. "I… I still lov…"

Just then there was a scream, it was Jess. Brock and Reba pull away from each other and spin around to see Larry holding a knife at Jessica's throat. Reba screams at the sight and jumps up to her feet rushing forward but Larry just grins as he runs the knife along his daughters throat and then falls to the ground with a sadistic laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Reba screams watching as the blood pour from her daughters neck and her body fall to the ground.

Brock jumps up along with Reba, he rushes over to Larry though and immediately starts to smash his head in to the concrete.

"You BASTARD!" Brock screams in a rage he couldn't explain but as he watches his brother just laugh Brock stops. He lets Larry fall to the floor and just shakes his head wiping his eyes and taking in a breath. "You aren't worth it!" Brock snaps his attention turning to Reba and Jessica and he rushes over to them.

Reba lifts her baby's head up on to her lap and wraps her hands around the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Baby, baby talk to me… just talk to me. Please talk to me okay? Everything is going to be okay, I promise you everything will be okay." Reba chokes out through her tears as Jessica's wide brown eyes look up at her and she chokes to breath. "Don't speak baby, it's okay.. It's gonna be okay." Reba assures her daughter, the blood just gushing from the wound like a tap. Brock takes off his top screws it up handing it to Reba to apply to the wound on Jessica's neck. Reba applies pressure to the wound as Jessica fights for breath.

"Just try and breath baby, it's okay we are here and it's gonna be okay." Brock assures his daughter as the tears fall from his face.

"Do… don't cry." Jess whispers as she struggles to breath her head laid on her mothers lap as Reba strokes her fingers through her baby girls hair. Brock laughs a little and wipes his cheeks as he looks in to Jessica's eyes.

"Sorry, you just have that effect on me I guess." He jokes and Jess just chuckles all though it hurts. Reba smiles watching them interact and silently prays to god that her baby would make it through this.

"I.. I'm strong." Jessica assures both her parents all though she was terrified on the inside and deep down thought it was a certainty she was going to die. Reba and Brock both nod in agreement.

"You are, you are so strong baby girl." Reba reminds her stroking her hair back gently from her forehead with a shaking hand. "Listen, I have to tell you something okay?" Reba says and Jessica just faintly nods. "I do love you sweetheart and I have never for one second of your life hated you. I am so sorry you thought even for a second any different. You are the most important person in the world to both me and your father. I pray you know that.." Reba explains and Jessica just nods her own eyes brimming with tears as she grips at her mothers hand tightly.

"I.. I know you do. I.. I'm .. I'm so sorry I left. Every.. Everything just.. Just hurt so … so bad." Jessica tries to explain and both Brock and Reba just shakes their heads.

"You don't have to explain as long as you know now that you mean everything to us. Both of us and nothing anyone has ever done or will ever do will change that." Brock says sweetly and Jessica gives a sweet smile and nods as her body becomes weaker but the blood flow was starting to slow from her wound.

"Now you just rest okay? Everything is going to be fine.." Reba says looking to Brock with hopeful eyes the moment they had shared just minuets before suddenly coming back in to their minds.

Sirens echo from outside the warehouse and Brock just gives a smile to Reba as he holds his ribs and stumbles outside to guide the ambulance and police inside. Reba looks down at Jess but her heart stops seeing her baby had gone lifeless and her breathing had stopped. The first person who walks in to the warehouse was Harry much to the shock of Reba, who looks up with heartbroken tears streaming down her face. Harry stumbles forward having been the one to call the police and Ambulance and gone with them to the warehouse.

"Reba?" He frowns looking down to see Jess laid lifeless on her mothers lap, he shakes is head and runs over as tears stream across his cheeks. "JESS? JESSICA WAKE UP!" Harry orders as Reba blinks, the tears dripping like a tap as she struggles to breath. Harry shakes his head and stands up in agony from head to toe but nothing hurt more than his heart, he turns around and screams falling to his knees burying his head in to his hands with a sob. Reba's lips tremble as her shaking hand reaches for her daughters cheek and she strokes it tenderly, holding the tears that fall anyway. Reba bends down and buries her face in against her daughters shoulder and just whispers tenderly.

"Mommy's lil' girl."

…. "The only thing I ever wanted for my daughter was to be happy. Like any mother that is the one wish we give to all of our children. The wish and hope of happiness. Jessica, you'll always be my lil' girl and my wish for you to be happy with never end. Every single moment I spent with you, I was the happiest I had ever been and now I pass you on along with your dad Brock to be happy somewhere…" Reba feels her tears choke her breath but she holds it together enough to smile. "Somewhere else. I wish you like I always have since the second you came in to this world nothing but happiness and I know that wherever you are, your smile will be shinning bright and you'll be making me proud just like every day of your life. Mommy loves you forever baby!" There was a strong round of applause as Reba sits down and looks over to Brock who just takes her hand gently in his and kisses it tenderly. Brock's son was in his car seat peacefully asleep. Brock and Barbara Jean had divorced after he was born, it was a mutual end to their relationship and they remained friends just like Reba and BJ. Even Barbara Jean deep down knew no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to come between the once and a lifetime love that Brock and Reba shared. Mike had understood completely and gone quietly, he remained a close friend and was still Reba's tour manager and Reba hoped he always would be. For those wondering what happened to Larry, well he was sent to prison for his actions on that day. Larry was meant to serve a life sentence for his actions but being the coward he was Larry took the easy way out and ended his life. Some may be mad at this news that his punishment wasn't fully served but for everyone involved Larry being dead was the best outcome that could come out of his worthless life and it didn't happen a second to soon.

Everyone who had ever been apart of Jessica's life was there the day Reba made her speech and their wasn't a dry eye in the house as Reba and Brock watch on as the new Mr and Mrs Harry Smith take to the floor for their first dance together as man and wife. Reba watches with glowing pride as Jessica snuggles her head in against Harry's shoulder for their first dance. Reba smiles as her head leans on to Brock's shoulder as they watch their daughter become someone else's wife and Reba finally realises the one wish she had wanted for her daughter had come true, Jess was happy and to top it off Reba was too. Who says wishes don't come true?

_**Okay so this is the end of my first ever REBA fan fic, wow! It really has been amazing for me to write this story and all I can do Is hope that all of you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I never would have had such a great experience writing this fanfic if it wasn't for all of you guys keeping me going with your amazing reviews. I have to thank a few people personally, who have reviewed every chapter I have written and have given me such support during the writing of this fic.**_

_**They are**_

**Reba-Brockfan**

**Chatte578**

**_I seriously can not thank you both enough for just being so amazing, encouraging and all around wonderful to me through this fic._**

**_I also would like to thank_**

**Crazy4reba**

**Dimples73**

**RebaJunkie**

**Tinkerbell**

**Courtney**

**SuperCutieGloomyBunny**

**Darcy1**

**Haley**

**MeganDawn**

**Mudgielovesreba**

**LEESY96**

**Eekthefreak**

**HayleyTVCrazy**

_**And to anyone else who has read this story and hopefully enjoyed it! I will be starting a new Reba fanfic soon, so I hope you all read that as well and hopefully like it just as much as this one! Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart you all truly rock! ;;'x**_


End file.
